Inseparable
by 21stCenturyDragonRider
Summary: One-shots about Mal, Evie, Jay, and Carlos' friendship and the others, too. Maybe some will be romantic one-shots if you guys suggest it. The villain kids are inseparable. They can never break apart. *I do not own Descendants*.
1. Chapter 1: Lean on me

**This first one-shot is by me. Basically what happens here is Mal gets bullied and Jay and Carlos comfort her. This may be my best fanfic yet!**

Mal went outside to get some fresh air. It was the middle of the night. No one to bother her about anything. She walked around the school and ended up at the place where they had Family Day. She sat down on a bench.

'That's more like it. Peace and quiet,' she thought as she gazed at the stars. But it didn't last long. Three teens came out of the shadows.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Mal the Lonely Little Dragon. Where are your friends, Little Dragon?" Asked Austin, the son of Aurora. His friends stood behind him.

True that people in Auradon are either a hero or good, not everyone is. Remember Chad and Audrey? Well Austin and his buds are way worse than those two.

Austin, son of Aurora. Audrey's older brother. He's very protective of his little sister. And that causes him to bully kids who do something bad to her. His friends help him bully those kids. Pete, son of Peter Pan and Trent, son of Tarzan.

"Shouldn't you be asleep?" Mal asked, unhappy to see him and his gang.

"Shouldn't you?" Austin questioned. Mal frowned. "That's none of your business," she said.

"Now go away before I turn you all into toads," Mal warned. Austin and his gang just laughed.

"Mal, you think you think you're so tough. But really, you're as soft as a pillow," Austin said.

'Wow. What an insult,' she thought sarcastically.

Mal heard Trent whisper to Pete, "I bet she'll start crying to her lizard mommy." Pete laughed.

'What!?' She thought.

"Do you know who you're dealing with? I can do magic!" Mal stood up as she tried to sound very scary. She is scary. These guys just don't know it. Do they?

"Yeah, I know exactly who I'm dealing with. A boyfriend stealer and a terrible friend," Austin started with his insults.

Mal growled. "Ben doesn't even love you. He's still under the love spell you gave him," Austin accused.

"That's not true. It washed off at the Enchanted Lake. And I even tried to break the spell," Mal defended herself.

"Oh please. That's what you tell everyone. You and Ben broke my sister's heart. Ever since you villain kids came here, things have been nothing but disastrous!" Austin exclaimed.

Mal was furious. She took out her spell book and began to look for a spell that will glue their mouths shut or something that will get rid of them.

"Oh no you don't," Trent muttered as he grabbed her spell book to stop her from casting a spell. "Let go!" Mal ordered. Trent had a stronger grip on the book and took it out of her hands.

He threw the book into the bushes. Mal gasped in disbelief. How dare he do that!

"Ben doesn't care about you. Your friends don't care either. You treat them horribly. I heard they wished you never came with them to Auradon," Austin insulted.

"Liar. My friends would never say that," Mal corrected, trying to hold in her anger.

"Yeah but they're thinking it," Austin taunted and laughed.

Mal swung her fist at Austin, but was stopped by Pete. He pushed Mal which made her fall to the ground. Mal felt like crying, but if she did, she would give them proof she was soft.

"You're nothing without your spell book. I bet all your friends are under spells. On the inside, they hate you for all the things you've done. You bullied them, hit them, and cursed them," Austin ranted.

"You don't belong here! Go back to the Isle of the Lost for good!" He ordered. Mal just couldn't hold back her tears as one fell down her cheek.

Austin and his gang saw this and smiled. Pete walked closer to her. He put up his fist and was about to hit her.

"Pete! Stop!" Austin yelled. Pete stopped and looked back at him. "What?" He asked.

"We don't physically harm girls," Austin informed. "Come on," he said to him as they walked away.

Mal was left crying. She watched them leave, and stood up. Mal ran to her dorm, hoping to see Evie. But Evie wasn't there. Mal had forgotten she was on a study date with Doug.

Mal thought the next best thing. She ran to Jay and Carlos' room. She knocked loudly. She heard Dude barking inside. Must've woken them up because a minute later, the door opened.

"What is it, Mal?" Jay asked, half asleep. "It's like, midnight."

Mal started crying even more. She walked closer to Jay and cried on his shirt. Her sobbing woke Jay up.

His eyes widened in surprise. Carlos was shocked, too. "Um, Mal, a-are you crying?" Jay asked, worried for his friend.

Mal didn't answer. She didn't want to. All she could think about was what Austin said. Jay wrapped his arms around Mal to comfort her. He was new to this sort of thing. They all were. Carlos closed the door.

"Come. Sit down," Jay offered. She silently sat down on his bed, leaning against the wall. A few tears still there. Jay sat next to her.

Carlos sat on his bed facing his two friends. Dude laid down next to him. "So...what happened?" Carlos asked.

"A-Austin. Audrey's brother. H-He said Ben d-doesn't care about me. He said y-you guys don't care about me," Mal whimpered, still frightened by what had happened. She wiped away a tear.

Jay grew angry. "I'm gonna tear that guy to shreds for messing with one of my best friends," he said.

"Wait. Why would they bully you? You have magic. And your the daughter of Maleficent. That should've scared them off," Carlos tried to cheer her up.

She smiled at Carlos. "Thanks, but Trent threw my spell book into the bushes," she spoke softly.

"But you could still hurt him without magic, right?" Jay asked. Mal shook her head.

"I tried, but his minions stopped me." Mal had stopped crying by now.

"Why didn't you go to Evie? I mean, not that I don't like that you're here, it's just, you know, you two are closer," Carlos asked.

"She's on a study date with Doug," Mal answered sadly. "But I'm glad you guys are with me."

Carlos and Jay smiled. Mal rested her head on Jay's shoulder. She began to drift off to sleep. Jay didn't mind too much.

"Go call Evie," Jay told Carlos. Carlos sat up and called Evie.

Jay looked at Mal sleeping. He ran his hand through her purple hair. "Ok. Come soon," he heard Carlos say.

Carlos hung up and sat back down on his bed. "Evie should be coming soon," he said.

"Have you ever seen Mal cry like that before?" Jay asked.

Sure, she did cry a little at Ben's coronation when she said she wanted to be good, but Mal just burst into tears. Austin and his gang really said some mean stuff.

"No," Carlos answered simply.

Suddenly, Evie burst open the door. "Mal!" She exclaimed. Jay shushed her. "She's sleeping," he whispered while pointing to her.

Evie calmed down when she saw her friend sleeping peacefully on Jay's shoulder. Mal's arms wrapped around him.

"I'll take her back to our dorm," Evie said. She tried to lift Mal up, but Mal grunted and clinged onto Jay, not letting go. There was a bit of silence.

"I guess she's sleeping here," Carlos commented, breaking the awkward silence.

"Yeah," Evie replied sadly. She took a step back.

Then Jay thought of an idea. "Why don't you sleep here, too?" He asked.

Evie's face lit up. "Really?" She asked. "Yeah. We could set up a place by the window," Carlos said.

"Great! I'll be right back," Evie smiled. She ran to her dorm to change and get her pillow and a blanket. Carlos set up her bed by the window. Jay stayed by Mal.

Evie came back in her pajamas and carrying her pillow and blanket. She set it up and got settled in.

"Thanks you guys," Evie said to the boys.

"For what?" Carlos asked, confused. Evie smiled. "For taking care of Mal while I was gone. And for inviting me to sleep over," Evie thanked.

"You're welcome," Jay said. The three smiled. "Goodnight," Carlos said. And he turned the lamp off.

Dude slept by Carlos, as always. Evie fell asleep faster than Aurora after she pricked her finger on the spinning wheel. Jay rested his head on Mal's. 'I'm totally gonna beat those guys up tomorrow,' he thought.

Austin was wrong. Mal's friends do care about her.

 **So what do you guys think? The bullying couldn't get physical or bad language cause I don't do that kind of thing. Feel free to tell me in the reviews (or by PM) what other one-shots you'd want to read.**

 **Question: Who's your favorite Villain?**

 **Chad and Audrey do not count!**


	2. Chapter 2: Distractions

**Here you go guys. A one-shot about Evie and Jay.**

 **Requested by: Izzy**

Evie sat on a table outside. Doing homework. She stared at her textbook. Her fingers twirling her pencil around. Her big math test was tomorrow. She couldn't let any distractions get to her.

"Hey Evie," Jay greeted her with a smile. Evie didn't take her eyes off her textbook.

"Hey Jay," she said. Jay frowned a bit. He looked at her and then at her books.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Homework. What does it look like?" Evie asked rhetorically.

"Do you want to play Dragon Slayer 2 with me?" Jay asked.

Evie turned her head to face Jay. A slight expression of disgust on her face. "Jay, I don't have time to play video games with you all day. I have a very important test tomorrow, and I have to study," Evie explained.

"Well, so do I. But I can handle it. So?" Jay asked again.

Evie sighed. "I can't."

She turned her head back to her book. "Well, what if I told you that Mal and Carlos would be playing?" Jay persuaded.

Evie froze. She hadn't hung out with them in a while. She's always been too busy with school. Jay noticed she stopped playing with the pencil in her hand. He waited for an answer.

"Well...," Evie looked back at Jay. "I guess I could use a break," she informed. Evie noticed Jay smiling.

"Great! You're on my team," Jay said excitedly. Evie smiled. She began to pack her stuff back in her bag. Jay watched her.

"Ahem," Evie cleared her throat to get Jay's attention. He looked at her, confused. "Help me," she stated.

"Oh!" Jay's eyes widened. He picked up a few of her books and put them in her bag. "Sorry," Jay apologized.

They packed the rest of Evie's things in her bag. "Alright, can't keep our friends waiting," Evie told him. The two started walking inside.

"Race you there!" Jay shouted. He ran into the school. Evie smirked. "Oh no you don't," she muttered. Evie darted after him.

Jay looked back and saw Evie chasing after him. He laughed and looked ahead. Fairy Godmother was walking towards him, not paying attention.

"Whoa!"Jay quickly dodged her and kept running.

Fairy Godmother gasped. "No running in the halls!" She shouted to Jay. Evie ran past her. "Sorry, Fairy Godmother!" Evie shouted to her.

Evie stopped at Jay and Carlos' dorm. She saw Jay already there. "I so beat you," he confirmed.

Evie rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah," she said. She and Jay smiled at each other. Evie heard Jay laugh a little.

"Guys! Come on, let's play!" Mal interrupted. She was holding a controller in her hand.

Carlos' head popped up behind her. "Yeah, the sooner we play, the sooner we destroy you!" He taunted.

Evie smirked. "You're on," she said. They grabbed their controllers and started playing.

xXx

The next day was the day of the math test. Evie walked in, smiling. She felt ready. But she felt like she forgot something. Evie shook the feeling off as she sat down.

"Alright class, hope you all studied for the big math test today," said Ms. Fauna.

Evie's smile disappeared and her face paled. How could she have forgotten! The big test! Evie began to feel queasy.

Ms. Fauna noticed this and asked, "Evie, are you feeling okay?" The rest of the class stared at her, waiting for an answer.

"Um...yes. I-I'm fine," Evie lied. She looked down at her desk.

"Alright," Ms. Fauna said, still a bit unsure about Evie. "Here is the test. This counts as half your grade," she informed as she passed out the sheets of paper.

Evie looked at hers. She looked even more worried. 'I can't let everyone know I didn't study. I'll just...wing it,' she thought.

Ms. Fauna walked back to her desk. "Start now," she said.

Evie stared at the equations. She began to repeatedly tap her forehead with the eraser tip of her blue pencil.

xXx 

"And...stop," Ms. Fauna said. Everyone stopped. Evie still looked worried. She watched as Ms. Fauna took her and everyone else's papers.

Ms. Fauna looked at Evie's answers. She looked confused and dissapointed. "Evie," She called.

Evie felt her heart beat so hard, it felt like it was about to jump out of her chest. "Y-Yes?" She asked.

Jay stared at Evie from the back. Everyone else stared, too.

"Your answers are wrong," Ms. Fauna stated. Everyone gasped. Evie felt her heart sink.

"I-I'm sorry. I got distracted and I..." "It was my fault," Jay cut Evie off. Evie looked at him.

"I convinced her to play video games with me. It's not her fault. Please give her a second chance," Jay explained.

"Jay..." Evie began. "You don't have to take the blame. I should've remembered to study after we played video games," she said.

Evie turned to face Ms. Fauna. "Please give me a second chance. I'll study. No distractions," Evie pleaded.

"I'm sorry, Evie. All grades are final," Ms. Fauna said. Evie crossed her arms and rested them on her desk, covering her face. Jay felt really bad.

Seeing Evie like this made Ms. Fauna feel compassion. She thought for a moment. "Alright. One more chance," she allowed.

Evie looked up, wondering if she heard her right. "Really?" She asked. Ms. Fauna nodded her head.

Evie squealed in excitement. "Thank you!" She thanked. Evie looked back at Jay, who was smiling.

"Class dismissed."

xXx 

"You didn't have to stand up for me," Evie said to Jay. He was by his locker.

"I kinda did. I wouldn't want you to fail," Jay commented. Evie smiled.

"Come on. Let's go to the cafeteria," Jay said. Evie agreed.

"Race you there!" Evie shouted. She giggled as she ran around the hallway.

Jay smirked and ran after her.

 **I hope you guys enjoyed. It's not very long cause it's hard to keep the story going. But it still has a lot of heartfelt friendship. Or romance, depending on how you look at it.**


	3. Chapter 3: Big brother

**Another one-shot about protective Jay. With Mal. If you guys want longer one-shots let me know. This one is pretty short like the last one.**

 **Requested by: SecretDescendant**

The school bell rang. Everyone walked out of class. Mal held some of her books in her arms as she began walking to her locker. But someone bumped into her.

"Oof," Mal grunted. She had dropped her books. She picked them up and as she stood up, she saw Chad.

Ugh. Chad. The VKs don't like him. Ever since family day.

"Watch where you're going!" Chad argued.

"Watch where _you're_ going," Mal mocked. "Look, I'm trying to get to my locker. Maybe you should stop looking down at the ground all the time and move aside," Chad insulted.

"Well I'm sorry if me living gets you all worked up about nothing!" Mal said raising her voice a little.

Their 'friendly' conversation escalated quickly into a fight. Mal knew she needed to learn to be nice, but Chad just makes her so angry sometimes.

"Worked up about nothing?! I have many problems on my own. I don't need you added to the list," Chad said.

Mal frowned and crossed her arms. "Are you still upset about Family Day?" She accused.

"Evie knocked me out with her perfume!" Chad shouted. "She had to. You wouldn't shut up!" Mal yelled.

As they continued arguing, Jay wandered around and noticed Mal and Chad fighting. He stood there and watched.

'Mal can take care of herself. Don't interfere,' Jay thought to himself. But a part of him wanted to chase Chad away.

"You're so annoying!" Mal commented.

"Look who's talking!" Chad said.

"I will put a curse on you if you-" "If I what?" Chad interrupted her. Mal growled a little.

"If I do this?" He asked as he shoved Mal, making her step back and drop her books again. She looked down at her books then back at Chad. She was getting angry.

Jay growled.

That's it. Jay marched up to Mal and Chad. "Hey," Jay began. Mal and Chad looked at him.

"You mess with Mal, you mess with me," Jay said. Chad frowned in confusion. So did Mal.

"Jay, I can take care of myself," Mal said. Jay glanced at her.

"Well, someone needs to teach this guy a lesson," Jay argued. His hands rolled into fists.

Mal saw this and put her hand on his shoulder. She tried to tug him away, but he wouldn't move. Mal frowned.

"Aw, Mal, you need big brother Jay to protect you," Chad mocked in that voice you use when you talk to baby animals.

Jay growled. He tried to step forward, but Mal held him back.

"I don't need anyone to help me make you cry," Mal threatened.

Chad didn't look worried at all. "Please, we all know you wouldn't do that. You're trying to be good. Remember?" He said as he crossed his arms.

Mal frowned even more. She took a step back. Chad has a point. Mal wouldn't do that. She wished she could, though. She used to on the Isle of the Lost.

"Can I please punch him or something?" Jay asked Mal. He looked at her, waiting for an answer.

"You know Mal, you're pretty stupid to allow him to protect you. He can't even make his own decisions without running them with you," Chad commented.

Jay grabbed Chad by his shirt. Chad took a few steps back to try to get away, but Jay walked closer. He slammed Chad onto one of the lockers.

"O-Okay, that's a tight grip you got there," Chad said nervously, struggling to get free.

"Jay...," Mal tried to tell him to let Chad go. Jay ignored her.

"Listen here, Charming, no one calls Mal stupid. But when they do, they leave with a black eye. You wanna know who does that?" Jay threatened.

Both Chad and Mal had a worried expression on their face.

'I need to stop this. Jay might get in trouble and it'll be all my fault,' Mal thought.

"Jay...," Mal said again. "You're gonna get in trouble if someone sees you."

"Yeah. Listen to her Mr. Bodyguard," Chad added. Jay gripped his shirt tighter and pushed him closer to the lockers, making it a bit hard for Chad to breathe.

Chad gasped for air.

Mal gasped and covered her mouth. This was unexpected. Well, for Jay to do this in Auradon.

"Jay, let him go," Mal said more forcefully. Jay looked at her. Her eyes looked serious.

Jay looked back at Chad. He looked pretty scared. Jay thought for a moment. His mind cleared up.

"Fine. But don't come near Mal or me again," Jay warned. Chad nodded. When Jay saw this, he let go.

Chad gasped for air. He looked at the two VKs and ran off.

They watched him dash away. When he was gone, Mal turned to face Jay.

"What's wrong with you?" Mal scolded. "I told you I could've taken care of it myself." She held her hand to her chest to point to herself.

Mal picked up her books and put them in her locker.

"He called you stupid," Jay answered. Mal sighed in disgust and began to walk away from him.

"Mal," Jay said. He walked after her. "Mal, come on," he said as he smiled a little. He held onto her shoulders so she wouldn't walk away.

"I was protecting you," Jay explained.

"Isn't that what brothers do?" He asked. Mal smiled. At the sight of this, Jay chuckled softly.

He looked at his feet, then back at Mal. He wrapped his arm around her as they began to walk away.

"Come on. I'll get you some strawberry ice cream," Jay said. Mal giggled.

"Thanks," she said.

"You know you're not really my brother."

"Don't ruin the moment."

 **Thank you guys for all your support and positive reviews! Next one will focus on Carlos. I plan to do lots more! Again, sorry for the shortness of these one-shots.**


	4. Chapter 4: Be yourself

**Here's one about Carlos. Hope you like it. Also, sorry if they are OOC. I think they're just fine. And you know, this is fanfiction. And I don't have the DVD to watch over and over again, figuring out how they would act. Enjoy!**

 **Requested by: Anna**

"And he passes it to Jay. He dodges the oncoming players. He shoots. And he scores!" Yelled one of the announcers. Everyone cheered.

"And the crowd goes wild!"

xXx

Jay and Carlos walked out of the field with big grins. As they were walking behind the bleachers, Evie and Mal ran up to then.

"Jay, you were so great," Evie complimented. She was smiling.

"Not that big of a deal. We've won, like, every game since we came here," Mal said, her arms crossed.

"C'mon Mal. Don't be so negative," Jay said. "I'm not being negative," Mal defended herself.

"Well, thanks to Jay, we always win," Evie said. Carlos cleared his throat, which caught their attention.

"Oh," Evie realized why he did that. "And Carlos," She finished, placing her hand on his shoulder. Carlos smiled a bit.

Ben appeared. "Hey Mal," he greeted. "Hey Ben," Mal greeted back.

"You ready to go?" She asked. "Yeah. Just give me a minute to shower," Ben replied.

"Ok," Mal said. She and the others watched Ben head to the locker room.

"We gotta go, too," Jay said. He and Carlos began walking away. "See you guys tomorrow!" Carlos shouted.

Mal and Evie waved goodbye.

xXx 

After Carlos, Evie, and Jay finished dinner, they headed to their dorms. Mal was on a date with Ben.

"Aw man. I think I left my backpack in the cafeteria," Carlos said. "Be right back."

Jay didn't hear him. He was wearing headphones. Didn't matter. Carlos went to get his backpack anyway.

He marched down to the cafeteria. He saw his backpack on one of the benches. Carlos grabbed it and began his way back to his dorm.

Carlos was about to run into Elle, daughter of Elsa. They both stopped when they saw each other.

"Oh. Carlos," Elle said surprised. "What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Uh, I just came to get my backpack," Carlos answered. He made his backpack visible to prove it.

"What are you doing here?" He asked back.

"I'm just looking for something to eat," Elle shrugged as she answered. "But you know, since you're here, I've been meaning to ask you something," she informed.

Carlos thought she was going to ask him on a date. He didn't like her like that. He had to let her down easy.

"W-" "Look," Carlos interrupted her. "I like you, but I'm not interested in dating you," Carlos explained.

A shocked look appeared on Elle's face. Then a disgusted one. "Ew. Gross. I'm not asking you out on a date," She explained.

Carlos frowned. He felt relieved. But slightly offended.

"I was going to ask why you aren't as tough or villainous as your friends," Elle said.

"What do you mean?" Carlos asked confused by what she said.

"I mean, you get scared easily. You're afraid of dogs-" "Used to be afraid of dogs," Carlos corrected.

"And you're really kind," Elle finished. Carlos looked really confused now.

"How is that bad?" He asked. "It's not. You're just...," Elle thought of a way to say what she wanted to say.

"Not like them," she finished.

Carlos stared at Elle like she had said something wrong. She didn't know she did. But Carlos tried to cover up the fact that he was upset.

"I don't know why," Carlos said. "I never thought of that before."

They looked at each other. They were quiet. Elle glanced at her feet.

"Well, I'd better get going. It's getting late," she said. "Yeah. Yeah. Totally," Carlos agreed.

"Thanks for the talk. I'll see you tomorrow. Maybe," Carlos said. "Bye."

Elle went in the cafeteria. Carlos walked back to his dorm. He saw Jay sleeping. He felt something furry rub on his legs. He looked down.

"Hey, Dude," Carlos whispered. He pet the dog, and hopped into bed. He thought about what Elle said.

Was he really not that tough? Sure, he ran away from Dude chasing after him and climbed up a tree but...

'If only I could be more like Mal, Jay, and Evie,' Carlos thought. He rolled on his side. Then an idea popped into his head.

xXx

"Have you guys seen Carlos?" Evie asked. "I haven't seen since yesterday," Mal answered.

"Me either," Jay said. Evie looked at him, confused.

"But your his roommate," Evie explained.

"I know. I thought he left early," Jay replied.

Evie opened her mouth to say something, but was interrupted by the sound of the door slamming open.

Everyone turned their attention to the De Vil boy. He walked through, noticing the shocked looks on their faces.

He wore a sleeveless black leather jacket. His fingerless gloves had spikes on them. So did his shoes. His shorts had a hole in them. Wrapped around his head was a red strip of cloth. He wore sunglasses.

"Who's that?"

"He's kinda cute."

"I think that's Carlos."

Carlos stood in front of his friends' table. "Hey guys," he greeted.

They stared at him. Mostly his clothes.

"What are you wearing?" Mal questioned.

"Oh. You like my new look? Pretty cool, right?" He asked, smiling.

"Uh..." Mal tried to think of a way to answer him, but she couldn't.

"Yeah! I-It's cool," Evie answered for her. She laughed nervously.

"Question. Why exactly are you wearing that?" She asked, pointing to his clothes.

"Well, you guys are tough. And I want to be like you guys," Carlos answered.

His friends frowned. "Wearing...that... doesn't make you tough," Jay commented.

"Oh yeah?" Carlos questioned. He knew they doubted him. He looked over at some students.

"Watch this," he said as he walked over to a random student. He grabbed an apple from his tray.

"Hey!" The guy said. He looked up at Carlos and immediately got scared.

"Um, y-you can have t-that," he stuttered. "In fact, have my sandwich, too," he offered.

Carlos chuckled.

Carlos walked back to his friends' table and sat down. He took a bit from the apple. Mal, Evie, and Jay just sat there.

xXx

"Carlos," Evie approached him. Mal and Jay stood behind her. "Why are you dressing and acting so weird?" She asked.

"I already told you. To be like you guys," Carlos answered. He began to walk away but, "Carlos," Evie said again.

He stopped and turned back to Evie. "Why would you want to be like us?" She asked.

"Cause I'm not as tough or as villainous as you guys," Carlos answered simply.

"Who told you that?" Evie questioned. Carlos hesitated.

"Um...no one," Carlos lied. Evie crossed her arms and had that 'seriously?' face.

"Fine. Elle told me," Carlos came clean.

"She said I wasn't like you guys, and I wanted to prove that I was," Carlos explained.

They were shocked. "You already are like us," Evie spoke calmly.

"You don't need to change just because someone told you to," she said.

Carlos looked at her. "We love you just how you are," Evie said. She hugged him.

Jay and Mal watched them. When she let go, Carlos smiled. "Thanks Evie," Carlos thanked.

Evie grinned. "I'm gonna go change. I accidentally bumped the spikes against my ribs. I think that red wasn't part of my jacket," Carlos said.

Mal and Jay laughed. They watched him walk back to his dorm.

 **Yes, the plot kinda doesn't make sense, but it's fine. Right?**


	5. Chapter 5: Haters gonna hate

**You guys seem to like Jay being a protective older brother to his friends. It's really cute and I just love sibling relationships. Even though they're not really related. So here you go guys. A one-shot about Jay being a big brother to Carlos.**

 **Requested by: Izi Wilson**

"Dude!" Jay scolded. Dude had hopped on Jay's bed with his muddy paws. Jay carried him to Carlos.

"Carlos, get your dog under control," Jay said. He walked back to his laptop.

"He's not my dog," Carlos commented. He looked at Dude and started rubbing his belly. "I wish you were," he whispered to the small dog.

Jay ignored him. He continued to scroll down on AuraBook. He saw a bunch of comments about Ben's coronation.

He then noticed some things about him and his friends.

'Those villain kids are up to something. Have you seen Mal's eyes? They're glowing!' -SleepingBeauty2nd.

Another one said, 'Evie's sewing skills are the fairest in the land! Look what she made me!' -HipHopWarrior. It showed a picture of a red skirt.

But one Jay didn't like. He growled. Carlos looked up from Dude to see him.

"What's wrong, Jay?" Carlos asked, still petting Dude.

Jay didn't answer. He just stared at the screen. Carlos walked over to him. He looked at the screen.

'Carlos is a nothing without his friends. Who even likes him anyway?' -PrinceInYourDreams59.

"Oh," Carlos said. He slugged down onto a chair.

Jay glanced at Carlos. His face was blank. "You're not a nothing, Carlos," Jay said.

"This, PrinceInYourDreams59 guy is," Jay added. He felt weird saying the username.

Carlos looked at his friend, not knowing what to say. Dude hopped on his lap. He pet Dude's head.

"Thanks," Carlos slightly whispered. Jay heard him and smiled.

Jay stood up and began to walk for the door. Carlos watched him in confusion.

"Wait. Where are you going?" He asked. Jay stopped.

"To find that prince guy," Jay answered. He started for the door again. His hand was on the knob.

"What are you going to do him?" Carlos asked, making Jay stop again.

"You know what I'm going to do to him," Jay answered his question. Carlos stood up. He knew.

"Wait!" Carlos shouted. Jay had already walked out the door. Carlos tried running after him, but he stumbled on his stuff. "Whoa!"

Carlos got up and chased after Jay. He looked around the halls. He chose a random one and dashed through it.

"Jay!" Carlos yelled for him. He looked around. "Jay!" Carlos yelled again.

He past three figures. "What's going on?" Carlos heard one of the figures say.

Carlos stopped. He walked back to where he saw the figures. He found the figures to be Jay, Mal, and Ben.

"There you are!" Carlos shouted in relief. He ran to them.

Panting, he said, "You. Run. So. Fast," Carlos tried to speak. He rested his arm on Ben's shoulder to catch his breath.

"Jay, what's going on?" Mal asked again. "I need to get to Fairy Godmother," Jay answered.

"Why?" Ben asked. "Cause he wants to find someone who insulted me on AuraBook so he can, you know," Carlos made hand motion punches.

"Beat him up," Carlos finished. Ben was surprised. Mal wasn't. "You guys are supposed to try to be good, you know," Ben reminded them.

"Yeah. Tell Mr. Explody-pants that," Mal commented. Carlos chuckled, but Jay didn't.

"Who insulted Carlos?" Ben asked. Carlos' smile disappeared.

"Um..." "Some guy named PrinceInYourDreams59." Jay cut Carlos off.

"Hm..." Ben thought of who it could be.

"Well, that doesn't matter right now. It's, like, really late," Mal emphasized on the 'really'.

Ben chuckled and wrapped his arm around his girlfriend. Mal smiled at him.

"Ew, gross," Carlos said disgusted. "You're just jealous," Jay joked. Mal and Ben laughed.

"Of what?" Carlos questioned. "See you tomorrow, guys," Ben said as he and Mal headed to Mal and Evie's dorm.

"Yeah," Jay said. He began to walk back to his dorm. Carlos followed.

"Of what?" Carlos asked again. Jay just laughed.

"Tell me!" Carlos whined. He jumped up and down.

"You're not a nobody, Carlos. You're just weird," Jay commented. He ruffled Carlos' hair.

"Watch the hair," Carlos complained. "But thanks. I think."

They walked through the halls. They entered a hall with doors.

"Seriously though. Tell me," Carlos said as they walked through their door.

 **What do you guys think? By the way, Aurabook is like FaceBook. Try to guess who's usernames were mentioned.**

 **Shortness... But wait. Isn't that what makes one-shots one-shots?**


	6. Chapter 6: Something More

**Here's one for all you Jevie shippers out there!**

 **Requested by: Guest**

Evie had finished getting ready for school. She looked at herself in the mirror. Then, she looked at her hand mirror.

"Mirror, mirror, in my hand, who's the fairest in the land?" Evie asked. The mirror revealed her name.

Evie grinned and turned to face Mal sitting on her bed.

"Do you have to do that every morning?" Mal asked annoyed.

"Well, I do have to look my best," Evie answered. Mal stood up.

"Besides, I am the Evil Queen's daughter," Evie added. Mal scoffed. She looked around the room.

"I'll be right back," Mal informed. "Where are you going?" Evie asked.

"I forgot my phone in Jay and Carlos' room," Mal replied. She grabbed her jacket and put it on.

"Why is your phone there?" Evie questioned. "I asked Carlos to fix it," Mal said.

She left the room and walked down the hall. Evie followed. When they got to their dorm, Mal knocked.

"Come in!" They heard Carlos shout. Mal opened the door.

"Carlos, where's my phone?" Mal asked. Carlos grabbed her phone from a table and placed it in her hand.

"Thanks," Mal said. Carlos smiled. "I still can't believe your password is-" "None of your business!" Mal interrupted Carlos. Carlos smirked.

"Achoo!" 

Mal and Evie turned their heads to see Jay still in bed.

"Um, Jay?" Evie asked to get his attention. Jay looked at her.

"Are you okay?" She finished. "I'm fine," he answered.

"He's sick," Carlos said simply. Evie looked worried.

"I told Fairy Godmother. He's staying here till he gets better," Carlos added. Evie took a step closer to Jay.

"Achoo!" Jay sneezed again.

"Come on guys. Let's go," Mal said to Carlos and Evie. Carlos and Mal began heading for the door.

"Carlos," Evie started. Carlos stopped, along with Mal. "Tell Fairy Godmother I'm sick, too," she said.

"What?" Mal asked with her eyes widening in surprise. Jay and Carlos looked surprised, too.

"I'm going to take care of Jay," Evie said. "I told you I'm fine," Jay said.

Evie looked at him. "I'm staying with you," she said. "You can't change my mind."

Jay stared at her with a blank face. He didn't know what to say. Evie looked back to Carlos and Mal.

"You can't just skip school because Jay's sick," Mal said with a slightly angry tone. "He can take care of himself."

"Yeah," Jay agreed. "Achoo!" He sneezed again, making Evie want to stay even more.

"Look. He might need some company. Isn't that what friends are for?" Evie stated. She glanced at Jay. He smiled a little.

Mal thought for a moment. She couldn't let Evie skip school. But she knew she wouldn't be able to change her mind, either.

"Fine," Mal said. Evie lit up.

"I'll go tell Fairy Godmother," Carlos said. He walked out of the room.

"Bye," Mal waved and followed Carlos out the door.

Evie and Jay looked at each other. "Are you hungry?" Evie asked.

"Uh sure," Jay answered. "I could eat."

Evie smiled. She looked inside some cabinets for food.

"What do you have?" She asked. Jay watched her look around.

"There's uh...bread I think," Jay tried to remember. "Achoo!"

Evie found a cookie. She took it out. "I think that's moldy," Jay said after looking at the cookie.

"Ew!" Evie dropped it on the ground. Jay chuckled. Evie cautiously picked up the moldy cookie and dropped it in the trash can.

"I'll just make you toast. Then I'll give you some medicine," Evie said.

"What's medicine?" Jay asked confused. They didn't have medicine on the Isle.

"Um... It's like, something that will make you feel better. Doug told me about it," Evie answered.

Jay stared at the ground. He wasn't too sure about Evie and Doug.

"Achoo!" 

Evie held out a plate with toast and gave it to Jay. "Thanks," he said.

Evie smiled. She took a sip of hot chocolate she made.

xXx

Jay finished his toast and had already taken his medicine. He felt better. Especially with Evie around.

"So how are you feeling?" Evie asked. She sat on his bed on the edge.

"Better," Jay replied happily.

Evie smiled. "You didn't have to stay here with me," Jay said.

"I know. But I'm glad I did," Evie said still smiling. She held Jay's hand.

Jay looked at their hands together. He smiled.

"Besides, isn't that what friends are for?" Evie asked. Jay's smile disappeared.

"Right. Friends," Jay replied sadly. Their hands separated. He looked down. Evie noticed his sadness.

"Jay, what's wrong?" She asked looking at him.

Jay hesitated. He didn't even know if she felt the same way.

"You can tell me anything," Evie reassured. She placed her hand back on Jay's. He looked up at her.

"I like you," Jay spoke. "Like more than friends."

Evie was taken by surprise. Jay looked down again, embarrassed. He didn't see her smiling.

Evie hugged him. Now Jay was surprised. "I like you, too," Evie said softly.

Jay chuckled and wrapped his arms around her. When they let go, they were both smiling.

"I'm glad I finally got that off my chest," Jay said. Evie giggled.

"I guess being sick has its perks," Evie said. "Are you feeling better?" she asked.

"Much better," Jay replied. They both smiled.

 **PLEASE READ:**

 **Thank you guys for reading Inseparable and for reviewing honestly. Very honestly. Haha. Ha... Yes, my one-shots are quite similar to Stadust16's Twisted Tales. I have read hers and it inspired me to make my own since I have so many ideas. And if I make all my one-shots into chapter fics I wouldn't know how to continue it.**

 **Most of you say on your reviews that you like my stories and my writing is good. And some of you say it needs work or more detail and stuff like that. Well thanks you, but I think it's fine just the way it is. And for some reason, whenever I read a review like that Shake it Off plays in my head. I don't mean that you guys shouldn't review honestly. It's just that it kinda gets to me, but that's how life is, right? You just Shake it off.**

 **My next one-shot will be a three-shot. Is that what you call it? IDK. I will post part one on Dec. 22. So be on the look for that. And you have until that day to guess the usernames on chapter 5. If you actually read all of the above, then thank you.**


	7. Chapter 7: Snow and Songs Part 1

**Merry Christmas! Here is the three-shot Christmas special! BTW, the plot may or may not be a bit unorganized and chaotic. And boring.**

Winter came to Auradon. And Christmas was rolling around the corner.

Mal shivered from the super cold air. "Why does it have to be so cold?" Mal grumbled.

She walked over to her friends and Ben. "Do you guys know where to stay for Christmas?" Ben asked.

"What's Christmas?" Carlos asked. They were all confused.

"Uh...well, Christmas is a holiday," Ben started. He scratched his head. "You spend time with friends and family, and you sing carols and open presents and-" "Sounds awesome!" Carlos shouted a bit too loud.

"You didn't let him finish," Evie whined. She turned her head to Ben. "And what?" She asked.

"And my dad always tells the story of baby-" "There you are!" Shouted Audrey, interrupting Ben.

Ben sighed. 'Again with the interruptions,' he thought.

"Hey guys," Audrey greeted. She smiled.

"Evie, do you think you can sew me a pink jacket? My old one is...well...old," Audrey asked.

"Sure," Evie replied happily. "Just come by my dorm and we'll discuss more," She said.

"Thanks!" Audrey said, smiling. She walked away to talk to Lonnie.

"So? What are your plans for Christmas?" Ben restarted their conversation.

"Um I was thinking we would just stay here," Mal said. Ben was a bit surprised. He forgot that they didn't have anywhere else to go.

"Maybe we could stay with our parents," Evie suggested.

Carlos, Jay, and Mal gave her weird looks. She then thought about what she had said.

"Never mind," she said quietly.

Ben looked at them. "Well," he started. "What if you guys come stay at my castle?" Ben suggested.

Evie squealed. Jay covered his ears. "Awesome!" Carlos exclaimed.

"Don't you have to ask your parents first?" Mal asked. "Oh right," Ben said sheepishly.

"I'll ask them tonight," he said.

xXx

"Mom, dad, can Mal and her friends stay with us for Christmas?" Ben asked.

"Uh Ben, I don't think-" "Of course," Belle interrupted Adam/Beast. Let's just call him Adam.

Adam looked at his wife and frowned. Belle nodded. "It's the holidays, Adam," Belle said.

Adam sighed. "Fine," he said. Ben smiled.

"Thanks," Ben said.

xXx

It was the day before Christmas Eve. All the students and teachers left early to go home to their families.

Audrey, Chad, Lonnie, Jane, and Doug were still at the school. So were the VKs and Ben.

"Goodbye Doug," Evie said sadly. "Bye, Evie," Doug said, also sad.

"I'll see you after winter break," Doug reminded. Evie smiled.

Carlos fake gagged. He and Jay laughed. Evie and Doug stared at them. Evie frowned and growled.

Audrey walked up to Jay. "I'm guessing you're gonna miss me?" she asked curiously.

Jay looked at her and smirked. "I'm guessing you want me to miss you?" Jay asked and raised an eyebrow.

Audrey smiled nervously. "Heh. Maybe," she answered. Jay laughed.

"Well of course I'm going to miss you," Jay said.

Carlos stared at them in disgust. "Ugh. You too, Jay?" He asked.

Jay looked at Carlos. "Come on, Carlos," Jay said. Audrey giggled.

"I think he's just jealous," she said. Jay laughed.

"Again. Of what?!" Carlos asked, getting annoyed. Jay and Audrey just walked away. Still laughing.

Carlos frowned. "Fine. Don't tell me," he mumbled. He walked over to Ben, Mal, Chad, and Jane.

He stood behind Mal. None of them seemed to notice him.

"Don't forget to practice your magic," Mal reminded Jane. "Don't worry. I will," Jane said smiling.

"Well, don't practice on me. I might not survive," Chad joked.

"Haha," Jane said.

Jane and her mother were going to spend the holidays with Chad and his parents. Of course.

"Well you guys have fun," Ben said while trying to hold in his laughter.

Mal looked around. "Where's Lonnie?" She asked. Chad, Ben, and Jane looked around as well. So did Carlos.

Ben saw her walking towards them. "Oh. There she is," he stated.

"Hi guys," Lonnie greeted them. She was carrying a backpack and a suitcase. She put the suitcase down.

"So where's the bus?" She asked. Ben looked around. "Uh I don't know. It should have been here by now," he said.

Lonnie frowned.

They saw Fairy Godmother appear. "Children, I'm afraid I have some bad news," she said.

Evie, Doug, Audrey, and Jay heard her and joined their friends.

"The roads are all blocked. There's too much snow," Fairy Godmother said. "We can't send you home to your families."

"No! What about my parents? They're gonna be so worried!" Lonnie complained.

"It'll be alright, child. Workers are clearing up the roads as we speak," Fairy Godmother informed.

The descendants all smiled. "But they said it would take a couple days," Fairy Godmother added.

"What!?" Audrey, Doug, Chad, and Lonnie shouted at the same time.

"But mom, what about Christmas?" Jane asked.

FG shook her head. "I'm sorry, but they won't be done till that day. And by the time you all get home, it will be the day after," she informed.

Ben felt bad about his friends. 'If only they had somewhere to go,' he thought. Then Ben's face lit up. 'Wait a minute,'

"You guys can stay at my castle. It's not too far from here. We can walk there," Ben said excitedly.

"Really?" Doug asked. Ben smiled and nodded. "Really," he answered.

Evie grinned.

"Um Ben?" Mal started. "What about your parents?" She asked.

They all began to look worried. Except for Ben.

"I'm sure they won't mind a few more guests," Ben replied. He put his arm around Mal and smiled. He kissed her cheek which made her smile.

"That sounds like a lovely idea," FG said.

Ben smiled. "Okay guys. Follow me," he said to his friends. They all followed him to his castle.

xXx

Ben lead them to his castle. The walk only took about half and hour, and they were all tired.

"Okay. Feel free to make yourselves comfortable," Ben said.

The room they were in looked very cozy. It had a fireplace, rugs, and candles.

Evie, Doug, and Carlos sat on one couch. Jay, Audrey, Chad, and Lonnie on another across from them. Jane sat on one of the chairs. So did Mal. FG was standing.

Belle walked into the room and saw all the people. She was holding a tray of cookies. She gasped.

"Ben, what are all your friends and FG doing here?" Belle asked politely. Mal looked pretty worried, but she looked at Ben and his face was completely calm.

"The snowstorm last night covered all the roads with bundles of snow and they said it would take a couple days to clear it up," Ben explained.

He glanced at his friends and smiled. "So they're staying here. That's okay, right?" He asked just to make sure.

Belle hesitated but smiled. "Of course. We have a pretty big castle. And it's nice to have guests," she said.

Belle put down the tray of cookies she was holding. "Help yourself," she told them.

"I'll be back with hot chocolate," she said as she went back into the kitchen.

Mal watched as her friends reached out their hands for those cookies.

"I told you," Ben said. Mal turned around to face him. He sat on the arm of the chair she was sitting in.

Mal giggled. Ben smiled.

"So," Carlos started. Everyone turned their attention to him.

"Where are all the presents?" He asked. Evie elbowed his arm. Carlos just laughed.

"We don't open them until Christmas Day," Ben answered. "They're all under that tree over there."

Ben pointed to a huge Christmas tree decorated with lights and sparkly ornaments.

"There's presents for all of you," Ben said.

"And what about Christmas carols? You mentioned that before," Evie asked.

"Well, here's a song list of all the songs," Ben said handing her a few sheets of paper he found on a coffee table.

"Woah," she said in surprise. 'So many. And so familiar,' she thought.

"I hope we don't have to sing all of that," Lonnie commented, which made everyone laugh.

 **Hope you guys enjoyed that. Things will get a little more exciting on the next part.**

 **I'm so annoyed right now! I downloaded the update on the Descendants app game thing, and was so excited to finally meet Chad! And then when Jane helped me make him sorta fail, guess what she said. She said she felt bad about messing up Chad's homework. And when I tapped the button that asked 'really?', she replied 'no'. NO! I'm just so mad right now! Jane is FG's daughter and FG helped Cinderella get to the ball, and Chad is Cinderella's son! Jane is supposed to be the only one that cares for him! Anyone else feel that way?**

 **GUESS THE USERNAME RESULTS:**

 **SleepingBeauty2nd: Audrey (It was pretty obvious)**

 **HipHopWarrior: Lonnie (Again, pretty obvious)**

 **PrinceInYourDreams59: Austin (BOOM! Didn't expect that, did you?)**


	8. Chapter 8: Snow and Songs Part 2

**Part 2!**

"I'll show you guys to your rooms," Ben said.

He walked everyone to their rooms. Ben lived In a pretty big castle.

Mal and Evie shared a room. So did Carlos and Jay. Doug and Chad were in a room together. And Audrey, Lonnie, and Jane in one. FG had her own by Jane, Audrey, and Lonnie's.

xXx

"Why does everything have to look so perky?" Mal complained at the look of the room she and Evie were sleeping in.

"It's not that bad," Evie reassured. Mal rolled her eyes. She walked over to her bed to unpack.

Evie sat on a chair and read all the titles of Christmas songs on the sheet of paper she was still holding.

'Silver bells? Jingle bells? Jingle bell rock?' She thought, confused. 'What's with all the bells?' She sighed. But again, they seemed so familiar.

Evie stood up. She marched over to Jay and Carlos' room. Mal didn't notice.

Evie looked around. She saw a door and guessed it was the boys'. She knocked.

The door swung open and revealed to be Audrey, Jane, and Lonnie's.

"Hi Evie" Lonnie, who answered the door, greeted.

"Oh. Sorry. I was looking for Jay and Carlos' room," Evie apologized. She smiled nervously.

"It's alright. Their room is further down the hall, three doors from here," Lonnie instructed. She pointed to their door.

"Thanks," Evie said after she followed Lonnie's arm to see Jay and Carlos' room.

Before Evie began to leave, she caught a glimpse of sparkles. "What are you guys doing in there?" She asked curiously.

Lonnie looked back at Jane and Audrey. Then back at Evie. "Oh. Um.. Jane's practicing magic," she answered.

Audrey noticed Evie standing at the door. "Hi Evie," she said smiling.

Evie waved. "I better get going," Evie said. "Bye."

Lonnie closed the door when she saw Evie walk away.

Evie remembered what Lonnie said and came across Jay and Carlos' room. She knocked on the door.

'I hope I got this one right,' she thought.

Carlos opened the door. "What's up?" He asked. Evie shoved a piece of paper in his face. Carlos backed his head away.

He looked at it. It was the list of Christmas songs Ben gave her.

"How have you not heard any of these songs on the Isle?" Evie asked.

Carlos frowned. 'What?' He thought. "Cause we didn't celebrate Christmas on the Isle," he answered.

"Duh," Carlos added. Evie sighed. "I know, but...I feel like I've heard them before," Evie said.

"Look, maybe you just heard them from a student or something at school," Carlos guessed.

"Shouldn't this be something you talk to Mal about?" He asked.

Evie thought for a moment. Maybe she should've came to Mal to talk.

"Carlos, you're no help," Evie complained. Carlos didn't pay attention. His eyes were focusing on something in his room.

Carlos regained his attention towards Evie. "You wanna help me with a prank?" He asked smiling.

Evie frowned. "Seriously?" She asked annoyed. Carlos' smile faded a little.

"On who?" Evie asked, gaining interest. Carlos smirked.

xXx

Ben and Mal were walking around the castle. Ben was showing her around.

"And that over there is the West Wing," Ben informed. "Do not go in there," he warned, pointing his finger to it.

Mal laughed. "Don't worry. I know all about what happened when your mom went in there," she said.

They continued walking. Ben stopped and looked up. Mal noticed. "What is it?" She asked looking at the direction his eyes were focusing on.

"Mistletoe," Ben said. Mal looked confused. "Is that some sort of dangerous plant?" She asked.

Ben smiled. "No. It's actually a Christmas decoration. It's kind of a tradition to kiss under it," he explained, blushing a little.

Mal smirked. "I am not letting you kiss me," she said.

"It's tradition," Ben stated. Mal laughed. "Can't argue with that logic," she joked.

Ben put his arms around Mal. They both leaned in and closed their eyes. Their lips were almost touching.

"Mal!"

Ben let go of Mal and stood next to her. Mal did the same.

Audrey ran up to the two, covered in chocolate. She looked angry. Mal couldn't control her laughs.

"What happened to you?" She asked.

"Your friends. That's what happened," Audrey grumbled.

"They dunked chocolate sauce on me and now I smell like Valentines Day!" she whined.

"Well, I'll tell my them to stop pranking you," Mal said. She glanced at Ben, smiled at him, and walked away to find her friends.

She entered the boys' room. She found Carlos plotting his next prank with... Evie!?

"Wha...are you guys starting a prank war?" Mal questioned. The two looked at each other. "No," "Yes," Evie answered no. Carlos answered yes.

Evie frowned at him. Carlos chuckled nervously.

"You guys," Mal began. She closed the door and walked to the table they were sitting at.

"We do not want to get in any trouble. Christmas is very important to Ben and everyone else, and if you prank Audrey again, you will not live to see New Years," Mal threatened. Evie and Carlos were scared.

"Evie, why would you prank someone? You haven't done that since we were living in the Isle," Mal asked.

Evie thought about what to say. She looked at Carlos, who was slowly shrinking down under the table.

"I'm sorry. I went to Carlos to ask why all these Christmas songs sound so familiar and then he asked me if I wanted to help prank Audrey and-" "Wait," Mal interrupted Evie.

"What do you mean the Christmas songs sound so familiar?" She questioned.

"I-I don't know," Evie replied. "I'm pretty sure she heard them from somewhere at the school," Carlos said from behind them. He sat on his bed.

A knock was heard at the door. Mal opened it. It was Doug.

"Hey, um, I just wanted to tell you guys that Dinner is ready," Doug informed.

"Thanks. We'll be there," Mal said. She closed the door and turned back to face her friends.

"Well, you heard the nerdy dwarf. Up up up. Let's go," Mal ordered. Evie and Carlos stood up and walked out the door. Mal followed behind them.

xXx

Everyone was at the huge dining table. Lumiere stood at one end of the table.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen. Tonight we will be serving escargot and roasted turkey," he said.

"Enjoy," he said as the rest of the servants who were holding plates gathered around them and placed the plates down.

As they began to eat, the instrumental of Be Our Guest played. Mal looked at Audrey. She no longer had chocolate sauce all over her, but she didn't look too happy.

"Evie," Mal whispered. She made signals with her eyes to tell Evie to apologize. Evie sighed.

"Audrey," she began. Audrey looked at Evie. "I'm sorry for dumping chocolate sauce on you," Evie apologized.

Everyone looked up from their plates and stared at Evie. Especially Belle and Adam.

"Me too," Carlos added.

Audrey's frown softened. "It's alright. I...forgive you," she said.

Adam frowned. "What's all this about dumping chocolate sauce on Audrey?" He asked.

The VKs' hearts began to beat quicker. Ben quickly changed the subject by saying, "Hey Jane, why don't you show us some of your magic?"

Jane dropped her fork on her plate. "What?" She asked.

"Show us what you've been working on," Ben rephrased. Jane looked at her mother for help to get out of it, but she just shook her head.

"O-Okay," Jane said nervously. 'I hope I get this right,' she thought. She stood up and tried to imagine her spell working.

Jane closed her eyes. "Bibbity bobbity boo!" She said as she held her hands out, pointing at the table.

A small pumpkin appeared on the table. Jane opened her eyes. A small gasp came out of her mouth.

"I did it," Jane said surprised. "Yes you did," FG congratulated her daughter.

"Good job, Jane," Chad complimented.

Jane smiled and sat down. Belle smiled, too. "Well done, Jane. Pretty soon you'll be a master at magic," she complimented.

"You like magic?" Mal asked, smirking. "Mal," Ben knew what she was going to do.

"How about this," Mal said. She raised her hands.

"Beware forswear, make Jane's pumpkin as big as a bear," she cast the spell.

The pumpkin grew bigger. And bigger. And bigger. Everyone's eyes went wide. Soon, the pumpkin shadowed the table. No one could see the others across from them.

"Mal," Ben tried to get her attention. "Turn it back. Now," he said.

Mal looked at his face. He was serious. "Oops," she said. She turned the gigantic pumpkin back to its original size.

Mal laughed nervously. She sighed and slumped into her chair. Silence entered the room. They all finished up eating. Sounds of forks and knives clattering onto the plates filled the room.

"Hey," Ben said, which gained everyone's attention. "Why don't we all go sit by the fireplace and dad will tell the Christmas story," he suggested.

Adam's face lit up. "Great idea, son," he said. Everyone got up and headed to the room they were in when they first got there.

Adam had a book in his hand. "Alright. Here's the story," he said.

xXx

After Adam told the Christmas story, it was time for bed.

Audrey was brushing her hair by her mirror. Lonnie came up to her.

"You're really going to just forgive them?" Lonnie asked curiously.

"Of course. Right after I prank them back," Audrey replied. She continued to brush her hair.

Lonnie stood there. "But wouldn't that be immature?" She asked.

Audrey sighed and turned around to face her friend. "Don't worry. It'll be harmless," she reassured.

 **Merry Christmas!**

 **And again, the plot is a little shaky.**


	9. Chapter 9: Snow and Songs Part 3

"Come back here you-" "Try to catch me!" "I will end both of you!"

Ben woke up to the sound of fighting. He hurried to the sound. He saw Audrey, Carlos, and Evie fighting.

"What are you guys doing?" Ben questioned. When they heard Ben, they froze. Evie let go of Carlos' ear.

"Those two pranked me!" "Only cause you pranked back for the chocolate sauce prank!" "Anybody else thinking we say the word 'prank' too much?" The three of them argued.

Ben was getting irritated. "Stop!" He shouted. They stopped shouting.

"One at a time," Ben said. Audrey took a step forward to indicate that she was going to speak.

"Well, after they pranked me I decided to prank back. So I scared them with my dragon mask," Audrey explained.

"Yeah. And thanks to you, Carlos is now afraid of dragons," Evie interrupted. She crossed her arms.

Audrey rolled her eyes. "And then they put toothpaste on the cookies instead of frosting," she continued.

"It was so gross!" she complained. Ben raised and eyebrow.

"You guys are having a prank war?" He asked. Carlos chuckled nervously.

"It's not as bad as you think. We're just-" suddenly, Silent Night was heard throughout the room.

Evie's eyes widened. Her arms dropped and she walked towards the door to see what was making the noise.

Audrey, Ben, and Carlos were confused. "Where are you going?" Carlos asked Evie, but she didn't answer.

She kept on going till she got to the fireplace room. The music was coming from a snow globe. Evie stared at it.

'Why is this so familiar?' She thought. She lifted up the snow globe to get a better look at it. The figurine inside had a mother and a daughter.

Suddenly a flashback came into her mind.

-Flashback-

The Evil Queen's castle on the Isle of the Lost. It was decorated on the inside with garland and lights. A young Evie played with her makeup brushes on the floor.

"Silent night, holy night," Evie sang. "All is calm, all is bright."

The Evil Queen heard Evie singing. She loved Evie's voice, but she had to stop her daughter from singing too loud.

"Evie," The Evil Queen said. Evie looked at mother. She stopped playing with her brushes.

The Evil Queen sat on the floor next to Evie. "Do you know why we don't invite anyone on the Isle here for Christmas?" She asked.

Evie's face looked confused. "No," she answered simply. The Evil Queen let out a sigh.

"Well, it's because villains don't usually celebrate Christmas," she explained. "And if we get caught celebrating Christmas, we'll be shunned."

"You know what that means, right?" The Evil Queen asked. Evie nodded.

Evie stared at her mother in surprise. She didn't know what to say. "So, try not to sing so loud," The Evil Queen said with a half smile. She tapped Evie's head.

Evie replied with a half smile as well. When her mother left, Evie looked sad. 'Shunned? Really?' She thought. She sighed and continued playing with her makeup brushes.

-End of Flashback-

A tear rolled down Evie's cheek. She looked down. Carlos, Mal, and Jay walked into the room. They saw her standing there.

"Evie?" Mal called. "Are you okay?" She asked. Evie just stood there and didn't answer.

"Carlos told me that you acted strange when a Christmas song played," Mal said. She took a few steps closer to Evie.

"Why?" Mal asked. Evie stared at the snow globe in her hand.

"My mom and I celebrated Christmas," Evie whispered. Mal thought she heard wrong.

"What?" She asked confused. Evie put down the snow globe and turned around to hug Mal.

She began crying. Mal was caught off guard. She hesitated, but tapped Evie's back. Carlos and Jay were watching from behind Mal.

"O-Okay. Let's talk about this," Mal said. She led Evie to a couch and they both sat down. Jay and Carlos sat down beside them.

Evie wiped her tears away with her hand. "My mom and I celebrated Christmas," she repeated louder for them to hear.

"On the Isle of the Lost?" Mal asked, surprised. Evie nodded.

"But no one celebrates Christmas there," Carlos commented. "They said Christmas will make us soft." Evie looked up.

"I guess my mom was," she paused for a moment cause she didn't want to say it. "Soft," she said quietly.

Mal, Jay, and Carlos looked a bit sad. "But wouldn't that be a good thing? Because we're good now, and being bad is wrong," Jay asked.

"So that means your mom has potential for good," he added.

Evie sniffled. "I miss my mommy," she said before crying and hugging the closest person next to her which was Mal.

Mal again, hesitated before petting Evie's hair. She looked at Jay and Carlos. They just shrugged.

Ben, Audrey, Lonnie, Doug, Chad, Jane, FG, Belle and Adam came into the fireplace room when they heard crying.

"What's going on?" Chad asked. Mal, Jay, and Carlos looked behind their shoulders to see their friends.

"What's wrong with Evie?" Doug asked. He walked to her.

"She misses her mom. Turns out they celebrated Christmas on the Isle," Mal explained.

Doug was surprised. Evie sat up. She looked around at her friends. She saw Doug and smiled. A little. Evie looked down at her feet.

The room was quiet. Everyone just stared at each other. Carlos looked at Evie. He didn't like seeing her like this.

"Silent night," he sang, breaking the silence. Evie and everyone else looked at him. Evie smiled. Carlos smiled back.

"Holy night," Evie joined him. "All is calm," Ben, Mal, and Jay sang along.

"All is bright."

"Round yon virgin mother and child," the rest joined.

"Holy infant so tender and mild."

"Sleep in heavenly peace."

"Sleep in heavenly peace."

Evie smiled at all her friends. "Thanks guys," she said.

"Thanks Carlos," she said to him. Carlos grinned.

He looked at Ben. "So...presents?" He asked. Ben laughed.

"Tomorrow," Ben replied.

 **Carlos wants presents! Luckily in the next one-shot, he will get his present. Not Christmas related though.**


	10. Chapter 10: Snow and Songs Bonus Part 4

**This bonus part! What's it doing here?!**

 **Requested by: DragonEmperor999**

It was Christmas morning. Ben and his parents got up early to set up.

xXx

"Mal," Evie spoke softly. She nudged her arm to try and wake her up. She sat on Mal's bed.

Mal didn't wake up. "Mal," Evie repeated a little louder. Still nothing.

"MAL!" She shouted. Mal woke up startled. She quickly looked around and saw Evie.

"What are you doing?" Mal questioned with an angry tone. Evie got off of her bed.

"Waking you up," she answered simply. "It's Christmas!" She squealed and jumped up and down.

Mal covered her ears in annoyance. "Ugh, stop screaming. You're acting like a four year old," she complained.

Evie stopped jumping up and down. "Sorry," she apologized.

Mal rolled her eyes and got up. She grabbed her clothes from a drawer and went into the bathroom to change. When she got out, she saw Evie waiting on her bed.

"Let's go! Let's go! Let's go!" She exclaimed. Mal sighed and opened the door. The two of them stepped out of their room and were greeted by Jay and Carlos.

They raced to the fireplace room and found everyone else sitting there.

"Merry Christmas you guys!" Ben said. "Come sit down and we'll open presents."

They sat down. Jay and Carlos grabbed a couple cookies on the table. Ben took their presents from under the tree and gave it to them.

He looked at his present. He opened it and saw matching black and white and red T-shirts for him and Dude. "Nice!" Carlos exclaimed.

Evie opened her gift. Her jaw

dropped. She slowly lifted up a card that said, 'Free ticket for trip to the Isle of the Lost'.

She smiled wide. She looked up at Ben and his parents. "I can see my mom?" She asked.

"Yes," Belle answered. "We heard you wanted to see her, so you may go," Adam said.

Evie got super excited. Then she looked at Mal, Jay, and Carlos.

"What about my friends?" She asked. "They may go as well," Belle replied.

Mal, Jay, and Carlos were flattered for the offer, but...

"Sorry Evie, but there is no way I'm going back there," Carlos argued. "I don't want to even experience what will happen when my mom sees me."

"Yeah. And I think our reputations over there have been destroyed since-you know," Jay added.

"We chose good," Mal finished for him.

Evie's smile faded a little. "So you're not coming?" She asked. They shook their heads sadly.

Evie sat back down. She stared at the card. She looked back at her friends.

"I guess I'll go pack," she said. Evie walked to her and Mal's room to get ready.

Mal, Jay, and Carlos felt guilty. Doug stood up.

"You guys are best friends! You should go with Evie and not sit here making her feel sad!" Doug said, raising his voice. He was clearly angry.

"It's none of your business, dwarf," Jay remarked, not looking away from his boots.

"I don't care. Evie really wants you to go. And you're too scared to even step foot on that island!" Doug said.

Mal scoffed and stood up. "I am not scared," she informed. "I can make those freaks terrified of me in an hour," she said.

Ben didn't like what he was hearing. "Mal," he said. She looked at his worried face.

"He started it," Mal pointed to Doug.

"I was just defending Evie," he explained. As they continued arguing/talking, Evie appeared at the door with a suitcase. She stayed hidden.

Mal sighed. "Doug's right," she said. Everyone, including Doug, were surprised.

"We should go with Evie to the Isle. Even if we have to face our-I mean your parents," she said to Jay and Carlos. She remembered that Maleficent was locked up in the museum.

"I guess so," Jay mumbled. "Anything for Evie," Carlos said.

Evie smiled from behind the wall. She guessed it was time to show up. She stepped out of the shadows and revealed herself.

"Evie," Jane said to let everyone know she was in the room. They looked up and saw her.

Mal stood up. "Evie, we changed our minds. We're coming with you," she said.

"I know," Evie said. She put down her suitcase. "I overheard you guys talking," she finished.

"You were eavesdropping?" Mal questioned. Her eyes went wide.

"Pfft. No," Evie said and looked away. Mal laughed.

"I'll go pack," she said. She ran to her room. Jay and Carlos stood up. "Us, too," Jay added.

Jay went ahead. Carlos stopped for a moment to grab another cookie. He took a bite and then chased after Jay.

xXx

They came back all packed up. Ben approached them. "You guys ready?" He asked. "Yep," Evie answered.

"I'll miss you, Mal," Ben said stepping closer to her. She smiled. "Of course you will," she said with pride.

Ben chuckled. He walked them to the limo. The others followed them.

"See you guys soon!" Lonnie said happily. She and the others waved as the VKs climbed into the limo and drove off.

The four looked out the windows. They soon saw the Isle of the Lost.

"Never thought I'd see this place again," Jay commented.

They came out of the limo. Luckily, no one saw four walked to The Evil Queen's castle. They got to the door. Evie raised her fist to knock, but hesitated.

She put her arm down and turned around to face her friends. "What if she's mad at me?" Evie started to worry. "What if she stopped celebrating Christmas?"

Mal took a step forward. "Relax, E. Just knock and we'll see what happens," she reassured.

Evie nodded. "Right," she said. She turned back to the door. "Right." She knocked on the door.

They heard footsteps getting louder. The door opened and The Evil Queen stood there. "What kind of villain knocks?" she grumbled.

"The Royal kind," Evie smiled when she said that. The Evil Queen's eyes opened wide.

"Evie?" She asked in surprise. Her daughter grinned and nodded.

"What are you doing here?" She asked. "I came to celebrate Christmas with you," Evie answered.

The Evil Queen just smiled. "You look so beautiful," she complimented. The Evil Queen wrapped Evie into a hug.

Mal, Jay, and Carlos watched them hug. After a few seconds, they released.

"Quickly. Come inside before anyone sees you," EQ said.

The four stepped into the castle. The hallway they walked through looked dusty and dull. No Christmas decorations in sight. But when they went into a room at the back of the castle, it was filled with decorations.

"Whoa," Mal, Jay, and Carlos said in unison. Evie laughed at their reactions.

"You mustn't tell anyone about this or I'll cut out your hearts," EQ warned.

Carlos jumped onto Jay, making him struggle to get him off. Mal rolled her eyes at the two.

"She's just kidding," Evie reassured. "No I'm not," EQ said. Evie laughed nervously.

"Why don't we go sit down?" She asked. "Sure," Mal said. Mal, Jay, and Carlos sat on one couch. EQ and Evie sat on another.

"You know, for a villain, you're actually kinda nice," Jay commented. EQ frowned.

"I'll have you know I'm not nice. I'm evil," she corrected. "Evil's in my name after all," she added.

"Got it," Jay said. He fell silent. Carlos stared at some of the decorations. One of them was a snow globe with an apple figurine in it.

"So Evie, tell me all about what you've been doing while in Auradon," EQ said.

Evie put down a brownie her mom made. She dusted off her hands.

"Well, I make clothes for people. And I have found my prince charming," she told her mom.

EQ smiled. "Is he rich?" She asked, gaining interest.

"Yes. He has a load of jewels," Evie answered. That was true. Doug does gets jewels from his dad and uncles. Along with mining tools.

"Who is he? I must know," EQ got excited. Evie was about to tell her mom, but then she remembered something. Doug is Dopey's son. The enemy of her mom.

"Oh. Uh...he is...," Evie struggled to think of a different way to say your enemy's son.

"Prince Ben," Mal blurted out to save Evie. "He is Belle's son. He owns a huge castle."

Jay, Carlos, and Evie were confused. EQ congratulated her daughter on finding a prince. Evie chuckled nervously.

"Heh. Mom, can you get me some food?" She asked. "Of course, dear. I just wish I had servants to fetch food for me," EQ said as she walked away.

"Too bad I fired them. Literally."

The VKs didn't hear that last part. When EQ left, Evie started talking.

"Why did you say Ben? He's your boyfriend!" Evie questioned.

"You looked like you needed help. Besides, who knows what she'll do when she finds out your dating the son of her enemy," Mal argued.

"Well you could've said Chad," Evie said. "But you don't like Chad," Carlos reminded her.

"I know that!" Evie snapped. Carlos kept quiet. "I'll just have to tell my mother the truth," she gulped.

EQ came back with salad and turkey. She set the tray down and told them to eat.

"Mom, I have to tell you something," Evie started. EQ payed attention.

"Prince Ben isn't my boyfriend. He's Mal's," she confessed. EQ looked at her in shock.

"Then who is?" She asked, feeling awful that Evie lied to her.

"Doug," she answered. "Prince Doug?" EQ asked, hoping he was a prince.

Mal, Jay, and Carlos listened and watched their conversation. They were getting worried for Evie.

"No. Just Doug," Evie replied. She closed her eyes and looked away, expecting her mother to start yelling.

And that's what she did.

"All your life I've been telling you that you should marry a prince, but instead you fall for a peasant?!" EQ started.

"Your future is ruined, child!" She shouted. "Now you'll never carry on the legacy!"

Mal, Jay, and Carlos felt bad for Evie. Evie was still in the same position before. Closing her eyes and turning her head away.

"Wait. What do you mean carry on the legacy?" Carlos asked. EQ calmed down a bit to answer.

She took off and went to find something. When she got back, she carried a crown.

The crown had small diamonds covering all over it. In the middle it had a beautiful sapphire. Evie opened her eyes and looked at the crown.

"This crown has been passed down for many generations. My mother gave it to me the day I married Snow White's father," EQ explained.

"What does that have to do with Evie?" Jay asked. "The reason we pass this down is to congratulate our daughters for marrying a prince," EQ said.

"And now I can't pass this down to Evie," she said sadly. Evie's eyes widened.

"That explains a lot," Carlos commented. Jay nodded.

"But mom, traditions can change," Evie tried to persuade her mom.

EQ shook her head. "Get to bed. You leave tomorrow," she said. She stood up.

"What? But I came to spend time with you. Please," Evie pleaded.

"Now!" EQ yelled. She pointed towards the hallway.

Evie went to her old room. Mal, Jay, and Carlos followed her. When they left, EQ sat down with a sigh.

xXx

The next day, the four were ready to get going. Mal called the limo driver to pick them up. Jay carried the suitcases to the limo.

Evie sighed as she took a step out of her old home.

"Evie!" 

Evie looked back to see her mom walking towards her holding a box.

"Mom?" Evie asked.

"Evie, I thought about what you said. And I think you should have this," EQ handed her a box.

"Don't open it until you get on that limo," she instructed.

"Got it," Evie replied. she and her mother looked at each other.

"Evie! We gotta go!" Mal shouted. Evie looked back at her friend.

"I'm coming!" She shouted back. She looked back at her mom.

"Goodbye," Evie said. "Goodbye," EQ said back.

Evie walked to the limo where her friends were waiting. The engine started and they went off. Evie stared out the window. She sighed.

Evie decided to open the box. She lifted the lid and looked inside. A huge smile formed on her face.

She lifted up the object that revealed to be the crown her mom told her and her friends about.

A note came with it. It said, 'You deserve it.'

"Thanks, mom," Evie whispered.

 **DragonEmperor999 requested this a do thought about waiting till next year, but i just couldn't wait. I rushed to finish this so please excuse the lame writing and rushed feeling.**


	11. Chapter 11: The Cat and the Dog

**Ok so this is the real Carlos gets his present but it's not Christmas related thing. Jane x Carlos**

 **Requested by: Guest**

Jane's always been a shy person. She's also quite scared of certain people. Like Mal and Jay. Evie is okay cause Jane got used to seeing her so often when letting her make clothes for her. Carlos is... also okay. Truth is, Jane has feelings for him.

xXx

Carlos sat in class in his usual seat by the window. He took notes as the teacher talked on about the history of magic. Most of the students were falling asleep.

Jane was also in that class. Being the daughter of THE Fairy Godmother, she had to learn all she can about magic in order to do magic.

Jane doodled on her notebook. She drew a cat. Then a dog. Then without knowing, she drew clothes and hair on the animals. The cat had black hair and a light blue dress with a pink bow resembling herself.

The dog had black and white hair and a black and white leather jacket with red sleeves. When she drew a heart, Jane suddenly came back into reality and was shocked at what she had drawn. She glanced left and right and quickly covered her drawing.

She looked at Carlos who was in front of her. She couldn't help but stare at him. Jane sighed quietly. 'He's so smart and funny and cool,' she thought. 'I wish I knew if he likes me. Who am I kidding? I bet he doesn't even know I exist.'

The bell rang which interrupted Jane's thoughts. She picked up her things and left.

Carlos went to find his friends. Or Evie. He wanted to brag about how much he learned. Nerd. He walked outside and found Evie reading a book.

"Hey Evie," he greeted. Evie looked up from her book and smiled. "Hey Carlos. What's up?" She asked, putting her book away.

"I know I mentioned this before, but I love school! I know so much about magic I could practically do it myself," he said, making Evie giggle.

"Glad you're enjoying your day," she said. She ruffled his hair. Carlos didn't like it when anyone touched his hair, but he smiled anyway.

Evie's eyes wandered around and noticed a pair of eyes watching her and Carlos. It was Jane. She recognized those eyes anywhere. Jane didn't seem to look away. She stared mainly at Carlos.

'Hmm,' Evie thought. A small smirk appeared on her face. "Carlos," she started.

"What do you think about Jane?" she asked. Carlos was caught off guard. His heart beat quickened.

"U-Uh... why do you want to know?" he asked. Evie sighed. "Just answer the question."

"W-Well... she's shy. And doesn't talk much," Carlos said. Evie wasn't satisfied with his answer. "And?" She asked.

'I hate you, Evie,' Carlos thought. He turned his head and saw Jane. "She's really nice. And she has pretty eyes. Beautiful eyes," he got so carried away, he didn't realize what he was saying.

Evie grinned brightly. "Go talk to her," she squealed. Carlos turned back to Evie. "What?" he asked, confused.

"It's obvious you like her," she said, which made Carlos' face turn red. "Go on," Evie urged. She gave him a shove. He stopped moving.

"I can't," Carlos argued. Evie sighed.

Meanwhile, Jane was talking with Mal. "So here's that spell you wanted on floating objects," Mal said as she handed Jane a piece of paper.

"Thanks," Jane said. Her eyes began to lock on to Carlos. She stared at him. Mal frowned. She waved her hand in front of Jane's eyes.

"Hello? Earth to Jane?" Mal asked, trying to get her to snap back to reality. Thankfully, she did.

"Oh. Sorry Mal. I-I was just staring at-" "Carlos," Mal finished, crossing her arms. Jane immediately blushed. Mal looked over at Carlos, who was talking to Evie, then back at Jane.

"Ohh. I get it," she said. Jane got nervous when Mal said that. "You have a crush on him," she finished.

"W-What? No I don't," Jane lied. She felt bad telling a lie. "Okay. Fine. I do," she caved.

Mal smirked at her success in making Jane admit her crush on the De Vil Boy. "But promise you won't tell him," Jane said quickly.

"Don't worry. I won't," Mal smirked again.

xXx

Evie began to curl up in her bed. She looked at Mal, who had one of those faces where she had something on her mind.

"What's going on, Mal?" She asked. Mal began to smile. "Jane has a crush on Carlos," she revealed. Evie gasped with joy.

"No way!" She squealed. "Carlos has a crush on Jane!" Mal was surprised by Evie's sudden outburst of joy.

She waited for her to calm down. "You thinking what I'm thinking?" She asked her blue-haired friend. "Totally," Evie replied.

xXx

The next day, Mal brought Jane to the park. Evie did the same with Carlos. They ended up walking to each other.

"Oh. Hey guys!" Mal greeted with a perky voice. "What a coincidence seeing you here." She winked at Evie.

Evie followed her lead. Jane and Carlos looked at each other confused. "I know, right?" Evie said super smiley.

"Carlos, you haven't seen Jane in a while. Why don't you two catch up and we'll be by the ice cream cart," she said. Before Carlos or Jane could protest, Mal and Evie dashed away.

Carlos and Jane looked at each other. Carlos smiled nervously. Jane also did that.

"So..." Carlos tried starting a conversation. "How's life?" he asked. "It's good," she answered. Carlos mentally scolded himself for asking a dumb question.

"How's Dude?" She asked. Carlos smiled. "He's good," he said. They stood there awkwardly, both thinking of what else to say.

"I heard you guys won another game against the Seaside Stars," Jane spoke.

"Yeah. Jay, Ben, and Chad did most of the work. I'm still getting used to all the tackling," Carlos said which made the young fairy laugh.

"Dodging helps," she said. Carlos smiled at her advice. "You know, I thought that talking to you would be very hard, but it's actually pretty easy," he said.

"Same. I thought you didn't even know I existed," Jane admitted. Carlos got confused.

"But we danced together at Ben's coronation," he reminded her. Jane felt embarrassed.

"Oh. That's right," she said, face palming herself. "I should've remembered. It was the best night of my life. You and I were dancing and I loved it. And you," she got lost on what she was saying.

Carlos raised an eyebrow. "What?" He asked. Jane then realized what she had just said.

"I-I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to say that out loud," she apologized. Carlos just smiled.

"Don't be sorry. I'm actually glad you said that," he said. "Why?" Jane frowned in confusion.

"Because," Carlos held her hands. Jane looked down at their hands together, then back at him. "I love you, too," he finished.

A smile formed on Jane's face. Carlos chuckled. They stared into each other's eyes, filled with joy after they found out they both like each other.

"So I see you two are getting along well," Evie said, interrupting their moment. She and Mal were holding ice cream cones.

"Really well," Mal added. The two giggled. Carlos and Jane's hands separated. "Wait. You two were in on this?" Carlos asked.

Evie nodded in delight. Mal just smiled. Carlos and Jane laughed. "And you didn't get us ice cream?" He asked.

"You two were busy," Mal argued. She licked her strawberry ice cream (her favorite flavor).

Evie dug out some money from her purse. "Here. You two lovebirds go get some," she told them as she put the money in Carlos' hand. They smiled and headed towards the ice cream cart.

 **I feel like my one-shots are taking a different direction. It was originally for Mal, Evie, Jay, and Carlos' friendship, But I'm glad I'm getting requests for certain couples. I try to add the VKs into each one-shot so it doesn't fall off the tracks of my original subject. Like how in this one, Mal and Evie help Carlos and Jane.**

 **Next one will focus on Jay and Mal. Jay being the protective older brother. Even though they're the same age.**


	12. Chapter 12:Interrogation First Then Date

**This one's really short and most likely unorganized. But enjoy!**

Ben fixed his jacket as he looked in the mirror. He was in a bathroom at the school fixing a few things. He noticed his hair was a bit messy so he fixed it with his hand.

"Okay. Relax, Ben. You've gone on a date with Mal before," Ben tried to calm himself down. "Except last time you were under a spell," he added.

He stepped out of the bathroom and began to walk towards Mal's dorm. When he got there, he knocked.

Expecting to see Mal, he smiled. But when the door opened, Jay was at the door. Ben was surprised.

"Uh, is Mal ready?" He asked. Jay looked back into the room, then back at Ben. "She's still getting ready. And that gives us time to have a little talk," Jay said.

He walked out of the room and into that hallway. Ben stepped back to give him room. "So," Jay started as he crossed his arms. "What are your intentions with Mal today?"

"Uh...to have a good time?" Ben said, unsure of what was the correct response. He knew what Jay was doing.

"Jay, you don't have to do this," he said. Jay chuckled. "I'm not doing anything. I'm just making sure the guy Mal's dating has the right intentions," he explained.

"Mal can take care of herself," Ben defended her. Mal is tough.

"I know, but you never know what could happen," Jay said. He smiled at Ben's nervousness. Ben on the other hand, wanted to get out of this conversation.

"Where will you be taking her?" Jay asked. "To the movies," Ben answered immediately.

"Any plans after?"

"Lunch at Mrs. Potts's bakery."

"How old are you, son?"

"16." 

"Do you have any weapons?"

"No," Ben started to feel scared.

"Are you a lunatic?"

"No!" 

Jay raised an eyebrow. He thought about it, and made up his mind about Ben. "You're clear," he said.

Ben felt relieved. He smiled a little. "How come you didn't question me on the first date?" He asked.

"You were under a spell. I needed to interrogate the real you," Jay answered. "So you're okay." His face then started to look threatening.

"But if you hurt Mal, I will hunt you down and break you knees," he warned. "Don't worry. I won't," Ben replied shakily. Jay smiled. "Great," he said.

"Okay. I'm ready," Mal said. She was standing at the door. She just got there so she didn't hear anything. Ben and Jay looked at her.

"Great. Let's go," Ben offered his arm. Mal wrapped her arm around his. "You two kids have fun," Jay said.

Mal and Ben began to walk away. When Mal wasn't looking, Jay mouthed the words, 'I'm watching you,' to Ben. Ben nervously stared.

Evie came out of the dorm. She saw Jay silently threatening Ben. She rolled her eyes and sighed, yanking Jay inside. "Whoa!" he said.

 **For some reason, it says I have 53 reviews, but I only see 43. Chapter 11 doesn't seem to have any reviews. Unless you guys did review, but I just can't see them. Help...!**


	13. Chapter 13: Dude, Where's My Hair Comb?

**This one is a JayxLonnie one. If you squint. Well you don't have to squint so much at the end.**

"I don't think we should be doing this," Evie said worriedly to Jay. They stood behind a large tree with Carlos.

"Relax. We'll give the stuff back," Jay reassured. Evie scoffed. The three scanned the area for treasure. Basically anything they could get their hands on.

"Carlos and I don't steal. You and Mal do," Evie said, trying to get out of stealing. Jay looked back at her. "We're not stealing. We're taking things without them knowing," he said.

"Then giving it back. Without them knowing," he added. Evie raised an eyebrow. Jay just ignored her. He looked back at the many potential victims-I mean people who will lose their stuff one second then get it back the next.

He heard footsteps. They started getting softer. He frowned and looked back. He saw Evie and Carlos running away.

"Wimps!" Jay shouted. He sighed, then turned back. 'Ben's watch. Solid gold. He'll notice the heaviness gone,' he thought as he eyed Ben.

He looked around some more. 'Jane's phone. Super secretive messages.' He rolled his eyes. 'Like she has friends.'

Then something shiny caught his eye. A golden hair comb with a flower on it shines in the sun. The girl who wore it was Lonnie. 'Perfect,' Jay thought with a smirk. He went for it.

Lonnie watched as Carlos played with Dude in the distance. Evie pet Dude every time he went to her side to fetch the ball Carlos kept throwing.

Jay appeared next to Lonnie. He stared at her. "Hey Lonnie!" He said, startling her. She jumped and turned around.

"Oh! Jay. It's just you," Lonnie said, relieved. Jay smiled. "Whatcha doing?" He asked, looking at the direction she was staring at before.

"I'm just...nothing, really," she answered. Jay noticed she always smiles. 'It's kinda cute,' he thought.

The two stared at each other for a bit. Not having anything to talk about made Lonnie feel uncomfortable. Jay remembered why he came to her in the first place. Take her hair comb. Then give it back, maybe, an hour later.

"Well, nice talking to you...kiddo," he said hesitantly as he ruffled her hair while carefully taking out the hair comb. Luckily, Lonnie didn't notice.

Lonnie giggled a little when Jay messed her hair up. Sure it was a bit annoying, but also fun. "Bye," Jay said. He walked away with the comb in his pocket.

Lonnie watched him go, then continued to watch Carlos play with Dude. Jay raced to his dorm to get a better look at Lonnie's hair comb.

When he got there, he closed the door. He set the comb on the table and sat down. 'This thing looks pretty old,' he thought as he saw tiny spots of paint missing from the hair comb.

xXx

"Aaaaah!" 

A scream was heard in Lonnie's dorm. Mal ran towards the screaming. She slammed the door open and saw Lonnie. She sat in a chair in front of a mirror.

"What's wrong?" Mal asked. Lonnie stood up. "My hair comb's gone!" She said loudly. She paced around the room, silently panicking.

"A hair comb?" Mal asked, not believing that that would be the reason for such a panic.

"Yes! Me mother gave it me. It's very important! You have to help me find it!" Lonnie pleaded. "Okay fine. It's probably in one of your jewelry boxes," Mal said, motioning to the jewelry boxes next to them.

Lonnie looked at where Mal was pointing, but shook her head. "No! I was wearing it earlier today," she informed.

Mal was surprised at how worried she was. "Calm down. Retrace your steps," she stated.

"You're right," Lonnie nodded in agreement. "Okay. So first, I went to my classes. I talked to Audrey, Then at lunch, I ate a ham and cheese sandwich. The ham was a bit on the crunchy side, it was more like bacon, and-" "Zzp," Mal made the noise as she made hand motions for Lonnie to stop talking. Lonnie stopped, but frowned a little. "I don't need to hear every detail of your sandwich," she said.

"O...K...," Lonnie said hesitantly. "After lunch, I went outside. And then I talked to Jay. I decided that I needed to fix my hair after he messed it up, and then-" "Stop!" Mal interrupted. She chuckled nervously, realizing that was a rude way to make someone stop talking.

"You talked to Jay?" She asked. Lonnie nodded. "And you were wearing your hair comb thingy at that time?" Mal asked.

"I'm pretty sure," Lonnie answered. She played with her bracelet. "And he messed up your hair?" Mal asked pointing to Lonnie's hair. "Yeah," Lonnie answered.

Mal stared at Lonnie's hair while thinking why Jay would steal her hair comb. She already knew he stole it. She looked at Lonnie's face, who was waiting for an explanation as to why Mal stared off into space.

"Why don't we go talk to Jay? Ask him if he knows what happened to your hair comb thingy?" Mal suggested. Lonnie agreed.

They walked over to Jay's dorm. Lonnie was about to knock, but Mal opened the door and stepped inside. She looked at her purple-haired friend, confused. She stepped inside.

"Um, don't you two know anything about knocking?" Jay asked as he took a few steps closer to them.

"Mal doesn't seem to," Lonnie remarked. "Sorry. Forgot," Mal said. Jay rolled his eyes.

"Jay, do you know what happened to my hair comb that I was wearing earlier today?" Lonnie asked. Jay tried not to panic.

"Why do you ask?" He asked. "I lost it. I checked everywhere in my dorm, but it's not there," Lonnie answered.

"It's not here. I don't have it," Jay said. Mal crossed her arms. "We know you have it," she said. Lonnie's eyes widened.

"He does?" She asked. Mal looked at Lonnie, then back to Jay. "Well, I know," she corrected. Jay looked at Lonnie nervously. Lonnie felt betrayed a little.

She took a step closer to Jay. "You stole my hair comb?" She asked. She felt herself about to cry. Jay's face had guilty written all over it.

"...yes," he admitted. "Why do you care about it so much?" He asked. Lonnie tried to stop herself from tearing up. "My mother gave it to me. She said it had special value," she explained.

Jay stared at Lonnie. He didn't realize how much that comb means to her. "I'm sorry," he said. His voice was soft. His hand reached for his back pocket. He slowly took out the hair comb he had stolen from her.

Lonnie's eyes widened when she saw it. A smile formed on her face. Jay gave the comb to her. "Thank you," Lonnie said, holding the hair comb in her hand.

"Thank you so much!" She said louder as she wrapped her arms around Jay to hug him. She kissed his cheek, then ran off. Jay was taken by surprise. He stood there frozen, staring at the door. He smiled a little.

"Well," Mal said with a smirk as she walked around him, then stopped so she could face his face. Jay forgot Mal was there.

"Looks like someone just got rewarded for doing something good. I guess I should listen to Ben more often," she said. Jay laughed.

 **Next one is: CarlosxEvie**

 **So get excited. Get really excited.**


	14. Chapter 14: Just Let the Love Begin

**Are you guys excited? It's Carvie! Yay! Go crazy! Nah you don't have to. Listening to Everybody by Ingrid Michaelson (I suggest listening to her song before reading this for more feels!) I hope you guys like it cause I feel a lot of pressure.**

Evie was by her locker putting her books away. She placed them in one at a time. She looked into her mirror on the locker door and fixed her hair a bit.

"Hi, Evie," said a voice she hears everyday. Evie turned around to see her boyfriend, Doug. She smiled and closed her locker door.

"Hey, Doug," Evie replied. She noticed he looked really nervous. "Um, Evie, can I talk to you?" Doug asked.

"Sure," Evie answered. She waited for Doug to talk.

"I-I... um... we...," Doug stuttered as tried to find the right words to speak. "I think we should break up," he finally said.

Evie was taken by surprise. She had never expected Doug to say those words to her. Ever. "What? Why?" She asked, stunned by the fact that Doug suggested breaking up.

"I need to focus more on school. I can't have any distractions right now. I can't get good grades and have a girlfriend at the same time. I'm sorry. It's over," Doug explained with an apologizing look.

"But...," Evie tried to disagree, but Doug cut her off by saying, "I hope we can still be friends."

Evie stood there in silence as Doug walked away. She stared at the hallway he had passed through. She wondered what to do next. Eat ice cream and cry like a loser? Or hold a grudge on Doug and death glare at him every time she sees him?

"Hey, Evie," another familiar voice spoke. Evie snapped out of her thoughts. She looked to her left and saw Carlos.

"Oh. Hey, Carlos," she said sadly. She looked at the ground. Carlos frowned. He stood in front of her.

"What's wrong?" He asked. Evie lifted her head to gaze at his warm brown eyes. She then tilted her head towards her locker and rested her head on it.

"Doug broke up with me," Evie said. Carlos felt surprised. And a little something else, too. A small smile had formed on his face. Evie didn't notice.

"What? Why?" Carlos asked. "He said he needed to focus more on school. He said I was a distraction," Evie spoke softly. A tear rolled down her cheek. Carlos' tiny smile disappeared.

Carlos felt the need to hug his crying friend. He has had a crush on her since they met. But when they moved to Auradon, Evie took a liking to Doug. Now that their relationship is over, Carlos can spend more time with Evie.

Carlos wrapped his arms around Evie. "I'm sorry, Evie," he spoke softly. Evie stopped crying and closed her eyes. They stood like that for a little while.

"Why don't we go take a walk to the Enchanted Lake?" Carlos asked as he let go of her. Evie opened her eyes and looked at Carlos.

"Sure," she said. The two began walking. Carlos kept glancing at Evie as they walked through the hallways of the school. 'Come on, Carlos. Think of something to say,' he thought. He never thought of anything. Evie kept silent.

"ROAR!" A black and red face with horns on it popped up in front of them. Evie yelped and wrapped her arms around Carlos. She closed her eyes.

She then heard laughing. She opened her eyes and saw Jay. He had taken off his mask. "Jay!" Evie growled.

"You should've seen your face," Jay tried to stop laughing. Carlos stared at him blankly.

Jay looked around and spotted a certain brown-haired King. "I'm gonna go scare Ben. Bye!" He said before he dashed away to get closer to the young king.

"Ugh. Jay can be so annoying sometimes," Evie said as she and Carlos started walking again.

"Yeah," Carlos replied. "Why didn't you scream?" Evie asked curiously.

"I saw Jay's shadow," Carlos answered. Evie thought for a moment. "Why didn't you tell me?" She asked.

"I don't know. I guess I was just... distracted," Carlos said with a small smile. "By what?" Evie asked.

"You," he said sheepishly. Evie smiled. But then she remembered something.

-Flashback-

"I need to focus more on school. I can't have any distractions right now. I can't get good grades and have a girlfriend at the same time. I'm sorry. It's over."

"I hope we can still be friends."

-End of Flashback-

Evie's smile faded. She looked away from Carlos in shame.

"Aah!" A familiar voice (Ben) screamed.

xXx

Carlos and Evie reached the Enchanted Lake. The water sparkled in the sunlight and the flowers surrounding the gazebo looked bright and beautiful.

Carlos led Evie to the gazebo and they sat on the stone floor. He noticed that Evie didn't speak a word to him the whole walk there. She didn't even glance at him. Carlos tried scooting closer, but when he did, Evie scooted away.

"What's wrong?" Carlos asked. Evie stared at the water in front of her. "You said I was a distraction," she answered, not taking her eyes off the water.

Carlos was confused. "When did I say that?" He asked. "After you told me why you didn't scream when Jay tried to scare us," Evie answered.

Carlos remembered. He didn't know what to say. Instead he looked at the sparkling water.

"I'm sorry," Carlos finally said. He looked at Evie, who lifted her head to look at him.

"It's alright," she said. "I know you didn't mean to say it like that." She smiled a little. Carlos did the same.

Evie and Carlos gazed at each other. The two didn't speak. The only sound that was heard was the water running smoothly across the lake.

Carlos noticed it was getting weird that he kept staring at Evie. He turned his head to face the water again. Evie still stared at him. She quickly kissed his cheek.

Carlos' eyes widened. He looked back at Evie in surprise. He saw Evie smiling. She rested her head on his shoulder and wrapped her arm around his. Carlos felt his heart beat quicken. He smiled and rested his head on hers.

 **I really want to apologize about the end of ch. 6 when I ignored the criticism. I'm just stubborn and it takes a while for me to accept stuff so that's why this apology is a bit late. I will try to make my writing better and get the characters like how they were in the movie.**


	15. Chapter 15: Jay: the Princess Defender

**Here's a JayxAudrey one.**

Another beautiful sunny day in Auradon. The students of Auradon Prep race through the halls to get to classes and talk to their friends. One specific princess walked by.

Audrey. She walked towards Mal, who was gathering her paint brushes and stuffing them inside her backpack.

"Hey, Fairy No-Good," Audrey greeted in that annoying perky voice. Mal groaned. She knew who that was without even looking. She slammed her locker door.

"Stop calling me that," Mal ordered in a sing-song voice. She gripped onto her backpack tighter and walked away. Audrey followed her.

"Wait," Audrey said, making Mal stop reluctantly. She sighed and turned around. "I want to apologize."

"About what?" Mal asked. "The coronation, Family Day," Audrey answered, which made Mal shudder.

"Ugh. Family Day," she said.

Audrey ignored that comment and kept on going. "Anyway, can't you forgive me Fairy No-Good?" she asked, making Mal frown.

"I will if you stop calling me that," Mal grumbled. "Calling you what? Fairy No-Good? Just accept it. You're the daughter of Maleficent," Audrey tried to make the nickname seem like a compliment, but Mal didn't think so.

"I don't think you really mean to apologize," Mal said. Audrey chuckled nervously. "What? That's ridiculous! My parents didn't force me to apologize to you," she then realized what she had said.

Mal crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow. "Ok fine. They did," Audrey admitted. Mal sighed and began walking away.

"But wait, wait, wait!" Audrey shouted as she caught up to Mal and stepped in front of her.

"Get out of my way," Mal said, trying not to get angry. Although she already was, but trying not to show it.

"Can't we just have a nice, long, conversation?" Audrey asked as she put her hand on Mal's shoulder. Mal stared at her hand, then looked back at Audrey as if to tell her to get hand off.

Audrey immediately took the hint and swiped her hand away. "No!" Mal answered, mimicking Audrey's perky voice. She laughed, then her face turned serious.

Mal began walking away for the third time. Audrey stood there, confused and a little hurt. She turned around.

"Oh yeah? W-Well... you're just all bark and no bite!" Audrey tried to insult Mal after getting kinda irritated that she wouldn't accept her apology.

Mal ignored her. "Fairy No-Good!" Audrey added, which made Mal blow up. She stomped towards Audrey, who already regretted saying that.

"How many times do I have to tell you, STOP CALLING ME THAT!" Mal yelled. Audrey took a step back in fear.

Jay heard the sound of shouting so he searched the school yard to find where it was coming from.

"Get ready to sleep for a hundred years!" He heard a voice say. 'Mal,' he thought. 'Oh, boy.' He ran faster till he came to a hall where he saw Mal holding her spell book and Audrey who looked terrified.

Mal's hand had a glowing green ball of fire floating on top of it. Jay's eyes widened. A part of him wanted to stop this, but the rest of him wanted to watch this train wreck with a bucket of popcorn.

He saw Mal's arm raise up. 'You gotta stop this!' his conscious screamed. He raced off and stepped in between the two, facing Mal.

"Jay, get out of the way. I'm about to roast this princess to a crisp," Mal said. "Mal," Jay tried to calm her down. He grabbed her arm and tried lowering it down, but Mal resisted.

Mal was strong, too. Not as strong as Jay, but she could hold out pretty long. Audrey stood still, too afraid to move. Her back was against a locker.

Jay ended up lowering Mal's arm. Mal had kinda calmed down, but she was getting really annoyed. Jay just somehow shows up everywhere! "What's wrong with you?" Jay scolded. Mal just rolled her eyes.

"You could've killed her!" he shouted. "Gee, I hadn't thought of that!" Mal said sarcastically. "Besides, it's her fault! She's the one who riled me up!"

Jay turned around. He and Mal stared at Audrey, who tried to calm herself down. "Well, I didn't know this was going to happen," she said.

Audrey walked up closer to Mal, who crossed her arms again. "I'm sorry. For everything," she said. Mal scoffed, not believing Audrey means it.

"Come on, Mal. You just gotta say three little words. I. Forgive. You." Jay popped his head from behind Mal. "Buzz off!" Mal yelled at him.

Jay's head lowered down behind his purple-haired friend. Mal sighed and stared at Audrey, who was waiting for an answer. She groaned and said, "Fine."

Audrey smiled. "But no more calling me Fairy No-Good!" Mal said with a threatening look in her eyes. "Got it," Audrey said.

Mal walked away, hoping she wouldn't be stopped by anyone. "Well, my work here is done," Jay said proudly. He began walking away, but was stopped by a, "Wait!"

He turned around. "Why did you stop Mal from casting her spell on me?" Audrey asked. Jay thought for a moment. Why did he? "I don't know. I just did," Jay answered. He walked away.

Audrey stood there, watching him leave. She felt a new respect for the villain kid. Maybe Jay isn't so bad after all. She then felt guilty for turning him down every time he flirted with her and asked her out on a date. Audrey snapped out of her thoughts and continued on with her life.

 **Mal's villain side shows! How scary! Hope you guys liked it. And in case anyone doesn't know, you can request ideas. Until next time my little dragon eggs!**

 **Yes. I'm aware that sounds weird.**


	16. Chapter 16: Bros Before Pros

**Brotherly Jay and Carlos stuff.**

"Carlos?" Jay asked. He laid on his bed staring at the ceiling in his room. Carlos sat on his bed on his laptop. Dude laid close by him.

"Yeah?" Carlos asked, not looking away from his screen. "Can you do my homework for me?" Jay asked as he tilted his head to look at Carlos.

"No," Carlos answered. His fingers tapped on the keys of the keyboard making an annoying clicking sound.

"What are you doing?" Jay asked curiously. Carlos, whose eyes still locked onto the screen, answered with, "None of your business."

Jay gazed at the ceiling again. The wooden boards sometimes had interesting shapes on them. One looked like a screaming goat. Jay's phone dinged. He reached for his phone and checked it. Ben had sent a text.

'A pro tourney player is coming to the school tomorrow! Be prepared!'

He noticed on his phone it was 12:00 A.M.. He put his phone down and dozed off.

xXx

A whistle blew. "All right. Everybody come here!" Coach Jenkins shouted across the field. The players ran to him.

"Boys, meet Li Shang. A pro tourney player," Coach Jenkins announced. The teens stared in awe.

"Where? All I see is an old guy," a player said. The rest of them laughed. "Seems to me like we got a jokester in our midst," Shang said. His face looked stern.

"Drop and give me 20. All of you," he ordered and the team dropped. Carlos struggled a bit. He grunted while trying to push himself up. The others had completed their push-ups. Carlos was on his 12th. They all stared at him in amusement.

"He's not very athletic, is he?" Shang asked quietly to Coach Jenkins. "He can barely even lift his shield," Coach said.

"20!" Carlos shouted. He smiled and stood up and found his teammates, coach, and Shang staring at him. His smile dropped.

"Anyway," Shang began. "Being a tourney player means being a part of the team. If you can't commit to your part, you aren't right for playing tourney."

Carlos gulped in fear. "Now I would like to mentor one of you. Whoever I think is worthy will be chosen," Shang announced. The teens exclaimed in excitement.

"Alright, team. Let's show him what we got!" Coach Jenkins shouted. His whistle blew.

xXx

Their tourney practice had finished and Jay sat on the bleachers. Shang saw him and walked up to talk.

"Hey, Jay," Shang greeted. Jay looked up from his phone and smiled. "Hey, Mr. Li," he said. He put his phone away.

Shang sat down beside him. "You can call me Shang," he said. "So, how are you liking tourney so far?"

"It's great. Real fun," Jay answered. "Although, coach won't let me pummel anyone."

Shang laughed. "You were pretty good out there. I think I'll choose you to mentor," he said which made Jay feel proud.

"Sweet! Wait'll I tell Carlos!" Jay said.

Shang raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Carlos? You mean the shrimp who couldn't do a push-up?" He asked.

Something in Jay boiled with anger. He tried to let that feeling go. "Uh.. yeah," he said hesitantly.

"Look, I don't mean to sound rude, but isn't he an embarrassment?" Shang asked, making the flames in Jay burn more.

He kept silent, afraid to offend the pro tourney player. "You're a tourney player. You hang with jocks and the cheerleaders. Not Carlos. You can barely call him a jock," Shang commented.

"Huh," was all Jay could say. This dude was dissing his best friend and he just sat there, letting him do that. He had to do something.

"I think Carlos has gotten used to tourney. He really is doing better now," Jay tried to defend Carlos.

Shang chuckled. "I'll need to see it to believe it," he said. Carlos had done okay at practice, but it wasn't good enough for Shang.

"I think you should ditch the kid if you want to learn greatness from me." Shang left after that.

Jay watched him leave, while his thoughts were on what he had said. He picked up his backpack and left.

xXx

Jay laid on his bed again, staring at the ceiling. He remembered that Carlos actually said he would rather play band once. Good thing he convinced Carlos that band was for nerds and that jocks get all the girls.

Jay chuckled at that thought. Carlos walked in the room. He tossed his backpack on the floor and sat on his bed. Dude had followed him, like every other day, and sat on his lap. Carlos pet the furry dog which made both of them happy.

Jay sat up and stared at the two. "Carlos," he called. Carlos looked up from Dude to Jay. "Do you think you're good at tourney?"

Carlos sat there blank faces. He thought of what to say. "I... guess," he replied, unsure of his answer.

"Why do you ask?" he questioned. Jay thought for a moment. Should he tell Carlos about his talk with Shang? Well, he would've found out sooner or later.

"Shang talked to me earlier," Jay said. Carlos smiled. "That's great! Did he choose you?" He asked excitedly. Jay sat up.

"Well, kinda. He said that he would, but only if I... uh," Jay stopped mid-sentence. "If you what?" Carlos asked impatiently and curiously.

"If I ditch you," Jay answered. Dude whined. Carlos was surprised. "Oh," he said, trying to cover up his hurt feelings.

"Don't worry, Carlos. I'm not gonna ditch you," Jay reassured. Carlos though he heard wrong and frowned. "Wait, so you're just gonna give up a legendary pro tourney player as a mentor?" Carlos asked, as if he didn't want Jay to give that up.

"Yeah. What's not clear about that?" Jay asked in confusion to Carlos' reaction. "Jay, you're giving up the chance of a lifetime just so you could hang out with me," Carlos reminded him.

"I know. We're best friends, Carlos. What kind of best friend would I be if I decided to ditch you?" Jay asked rhetorically.

Carlos calmed down. He did have a point. "Besides, it's not really the chance of a lifetime," Jay added. Dude barked, which made Jay smile.

"See? Dude agrees with me," he said which made Carlos chuckle and pet the furry dog. "I guess you're right," he said.

 **Sorry for making Shang such a jerk, but I didn't know who else to put instead of him. Hopefully you people are satisfied with this one.**


	17. Chapter 17: Just Like Old Times

Another exhausting Friday night. Mal was groggy and her eyes were struggling to stay open. She zombie-walked to her bed and collapsed onto it. She groaned as she looked back at the day she's had.

Evie, who was sitting at her desk, watched her. "Rough day?" She asked. Mal sighed. "You have no idea," she answered. She stared at the pink sheets of fabric above her bed.

"Hm," Evie said as she slightly frowned, looking down at her homework. They both had been really busy lately. Mal's been going on lunches with Ben and his parents and having art club meetings while Evie has been busy sewing clothes for her friends and studying. They have a free day off tomorrow.

'Tomorrow,' Evie thought. A small smile formed on her face. She looked back at Mal. "How about tomorrow you and I have a girls day?" she asked.

Mal turned her head to face Evie. "A girls day?" she asked. "Yeah. We can get mani-pedis, talk about guys, get froyo..all that stuff," Evie explained.

Mal was intrigued by the idea. She sat up and let her legs fall at the side of the bed. "Alright. Let's have a girls day," she said, making Evie smile even bigger.

"Great! I'll start picking out an outfit," Evie stated happily. Mal smiled nervously and got up to take a shower.

'What have I gotten myself into?' she thought, beginning to worry.

xXx

Twas the next day and all through the dorm, Evie looked in her full-length mirror and grinned. Her knee-length dark blue dress looked shimmery. She decided to wear a black leather jacket with it and black boots with gold studs decorated on. She also wore a little tiara in her hair. And of course, to complete it all, she wore her red ruby heart necklace.

Evie turned around. She had packed a basket full of food for her and Mal. Mal came out of the bathroom. She didn't put much effort to her outfit since she thought it was just another day.

She wore a light purple shirt with black dragon wing-like sleeves and green pants with black claw-shaped stripes. She had on a dark purple leather jacket with black accents over her shirt and wore her fingerless gloves. Her shoes were black with dark green spray paint on it.

"Looks like you still got some villain in you, M," Evie half-complimented half-protested. Mal scoffed. "I do not. I..just...," she looked down at her clothes. "This is my style, E," she defended.

"Alright then. Let's get going," Evie said. She put on her box-shaped purse and headed out the door, Mal following closely behind with the basket.

As they walked through the halls, they heard a wolf whistle. Evie stopped and turned her head to the side. She and Mal saw Jay and Carlos. "Where are you two going?" Jay asked.

"To the enchanted lake," Mal answered. "For a girls day," Evie added. Mal felt a little embarrassed that she would agree to do something so girly and blushed slightly, looking away from her friends. Evie, on the other hand, was confident and proud of it.

Jay smirked when he saw Mal blush slightly. "Hey Evie, don't forget to take a lot of pictures. We don't want to miss seeing Mal painting her fingernails pink," he teased. Mal's eyes widened and she turned her head back quickly.

She glared at Jay, silently threatening him. His only reaction was to laugh. He chuckled a little and said, "Have fun, you two," he said and began walking away. Carlos waved goodbye before following Jay.

Evie waved in response to Carlos' wave. She and Mal started walking again. The walk to the enchanted lake was long, but was worth it. The water sparkled as always and the sun made the old gazebo shine.

"Wow. It's always like this," Evie said. She stared at the scenic nature in front of her. "So...magical," she added. She grinned and turned to face Mal. Mal noticed her best friend smiling so she smiled back.

The two walked down to the old gazebo and set up their picnic. Evie laid down a blanket and began taking things out of the basket. She set down a bowl of strawberries, which caught Mal's attention. She began scarfing down the delicious red fruit. Evie had finished setting up their picnic and she stared at the glistening water in front of her.

Mal had stopped eating the strawberries once the bowl was half full. "So E, what do you have planned?" she asked. "Well, we could talk about some stuff," Evie suggested.

"Like you and a certain brown-haired king?" she hinted that she wanted to talk about Ben. Mal put on a 'seriously?' face. Evie just smiled. Mal sighed and got herself more comfortable.

"Fine, if you insist," she said. "What do you wanna know?"

"Well, for starters, how have you two been doing?" Evie asked before she took a bite of her sandwich. Mal immediately knew the answer to that.

"We're doing good. Not much changing. What about you and Doug?" Mal asked.

"I don't know. Do study dates count?" She asked. Mal chuckled at her answer. She sighed and took in her surroundings. She was sitting in and old gazebo with her best friend having a girls day.

"Do you remember how we were back in the Isle of the Lost?" Mal asked. Evie gained interest and put down her sandwich.

"You didn't invite me to your sixth birthday party, then my mom banished you and your mom, and then after ten years you came back and I hated you," Mal said, making Evie feel a bit of guilt for not inviting her to her birthday party.

"And then I trapped you in Cruella's fur closet and you almost got killed if it weren't for kind-hearted little Carlos," Mal continued. She spoke as if it wasn't such a big deal.

"And then," she kept rambling on, making Evie feel uncomfortable. "I almost had you cursed to fall asleep for a thousand years," Mal chuckled at that thought.

Evie stared at her confused and hurt. Mal acted as if the past was nothing. Evie had suffered ten years of banishment, bullying from Mal and Jay, almost getting killed by bear traps, and almost sleeping for a thousand years, and all that was just hilarious to Mal.

"It's not funny," Evie spoke up. Mal stopped smiling. "I could have been sleeping for a thousand years while you and the boys lived here in Auradon having the time of your lives. I could have missed learning that beauty isn't all that matters. I could have missed choosing good. And you're laughing about it," Evie said sternly. She frowned at that last part.

Mal was surprised. She never knew Evie thought that. She thought Evie would just laugh along with her.

"Evie, that was in the past. I mean besides, all that wouldn't have happened if you had just invited me to your birthday party," Mal said, smiling in hopes that Evie would just let the negative feelings go.

"So you're blaming me?" Evie questioned. Her voice sounded threatening and something told Mal that this wasn't going to end pretty.

Evie stood up and said, "I'm sorry if my mom thought being mean meant being nice." Mal stood up and frowned.

"That's what you're going with right now? It's not opposite day," she retorted. "On the Isle, every day was opposite day," Evie stated.

"I wanted you to be my friend. I did anything for you just so you would like me. Carlos was the only one who cared about me. You and Jay kept on making me feel like I needed to prove myself to you!" Evie ranted.

Mal felt a shot of anger rushing through her. Evie saw Mal's eyes glowing. That was never a good sign. Without warning, Mal shoved Evie into the lake. Evie yelped as she fell into the cold water.

Mal couldn't help but smirk. She turned around to enjoy her picnic, but a hand grabbed her ankle and pulled her in. "Whoa!" Her eyes stopped glowing.

With a splash, she instantly became soaking wet. Evie laughed at the purple-haired teen. Mal growled and sighed in disgust. "Refreshing," she said with a strained voice.

She softened her frown after seeing Evie smile. Mal innocently smiled back then sprinkled water in Evie's face. Evie wiped away the water in disgust.

"Hey, I'm sorry for not inviting you to my sixth birthday party," Evie apologized. "And I'm sorry for torturing you and almost ruining your life," Mal also apologized. They smiled at each other.

The two enjoyed the feel of the cool water flowing around them. Luckily, they were in the shallow part of the lake so they wouldn't drown.

"Do you wanna go get some froyo?" Mal asked. "Definitely," Evie answered cheerfully.

 **Hope you guys enjoyed that. Next one will be about Carlos and Jane. And if some of you are offended by my idea of a girls day, I'm sorry I don't know how one of those go. I'm a girl, by the way.**


	18. Chapter 18: Game Night Can Be Crazy

It was 6:30 at night. Carlos checked the cabinets for any type of board games. Evie and Jay suggested they host a game night earlier today. All their friends were coming over to play. Jay had just got off the phone.

"Alright, pizza's coming," he announced. After looking around the room he asked, "Do you have any money for the pizza?"

Carlos turned around and had one of those faces that said, 'seriously?'. Jay smiled nervously.

"In my wallet," Carlos muttered just loud enough for Jay to hear. Jay grinned and walked over to the small dresser by Carlos' bed. He saw a black wallet with a single white stripe laying on it. He picked it up and opened it.

Carlos scoffed and looked back at the open cabinet. The only games that were in there were some cards, Knots, and The Circle of Life. He sighed and took it out. A knock was heard at the door.

Jay ran to the door and opened it. Carlos watched him as he set down the games. When the door was opened, Evie, Mal, Lonnie, Doug, Jane, Audrey, Chad, and Ben were standing there.

"Whoo! Pizza party!" Ben shouted with excitement. He walked in first, then the rest of them followed, Mal rolling her eyes at her boyfriend. Ben stopped and looked around.

"Where's the pizza?" he asked with concern. "It's not here yet, but if it's not here in 30 minutes it's free," Jay answered.

"So what games are we playing?" Evie asked. Carlos gestured to the table with the games he found in the cabinet. "Oh," Evie said in a slightly disgusted tone.

Carlos nodded and said, "Yeah, they're not the best. It's all I could find." Ben took a step forward. "Are you kidding? I love these games! I used to play them all the time with my parents when I was a kid," he informed.

Carlos smiled at that. He looked around and noticed Jane. His smile grew slightly bigger. Another knock came from the door. Jay opened it and the pizza delivery guy stood there, holding two pizza boxes.

After he paid for the pizza, he set it on the table and he, Mal, and Carlos dug in. The others stared at them scarfing down the delicious warm pizza. Evie glanced nervously at Doug and Lonnie, who were standing next to her. She felt slightly embarrassed that her friends are such pigs.

Carlos glanced up at Jane and saw her kinda disgusted face. He wiped his face and backed away from the pizza box.

When Jay and Mal stopped crowding the pizza, the others took a slice. "So what should we play first?" Doug asked after picking up a pizza slice, then taking a bite.

"How about The Circle of Life?" Lonnie suggested. They agreed and took it out.

xXx 

It was 10:45 at night. For the last several hours, the teens have been playing games and eating pizza. Ben had won The Circle of Life and celebrated with a slice of victory pizza. The second game was Knots. Lonnie won that one. Jay tried to make her fall, but failed.

They decided that they didn't want to play with the cards so they ended up playing a video game. They were split up into teams decided by paper and Jay's red beanie.

Ben and Jane were a team, Lonnie and Chad, Carlos and Evie, Mal and Jay, and Audrey and Doug. They had a sort of relay thing since the tv screen couldn't fit all of them in. They played three rounds of Enchanted Kart. Mal and Jay won the first, Lonnie and Chad won the second, and Carlos and Evie won the third. Ben, Jane, Doug, Audrey, Lonnie, and Chad were surprised at how competitive the VKs were.

Now their game night turned into a sleepover. Jay fell asleep on his bed, Chad, Lonnie, and Audrey slept in the chairs with their head resting on the table, Doug, Ben, and Mal were on the floor leaning on the sides of Jay's bed. Evie and Jane did the same leaning on Carlos' bed.

Carlos was still awake and sat in the bay window. He looked at his friends and leaned against a short bookshelf, accidentally knocking Jay's trophy down. The trophy landed with a thud and woke Jane up. She slowly lifted her head to see what was happening.

Carlos noticed her as he put the trophy back. "Sorry. Didn't mean to wake you," he apologized. Jane sat up. "It's alright," she said. She looked around the room and saw her friends fast asleep.

She turned back to face Carlos. "Why are you still up?" She asked. "I-I don't know. I guess I just couldn't sleep," Carlos answered.

Jane stared at him for a moment. "You want some company?" She asked. Carlos was feeling pretty lonely so he agreed.

Jane got up and walked over to Carlos and sat down next to him. Carlos felt his heart beating faster when Jane got closer. She smiled at him. He did the same thing.

Jane sighed. "Tonight was fun," she said. "Yeah," Carlos agreed. He glanced at his friends, then back to Jane.

"We should do stuff like this more often," Carlos said. "I agree. I think it helps us bond," Jane replied. She laid her hand on the floor and sighed.

She turned her head to face him. "Have you ever wondered what you would be like if you were raised here in Auradon?" She asked. Carlos frowned in confusion.

"No. Why?" he asked curiously. "Well," Jane began. Her eyes stared at the rug on the floor they were sitting on.

"I sometimes imagine how I would be if I were raised in the Isle of the Lost," she said. Carlos stared at her as he listened carefully to her words.

"I would be mean...and awful...and evil," her voice was soft. She hated the thought of her being evil. Evil people don't have friends. "I don't think you would ever be evil," Carlos reassured.

He put his hand on top of hers, alerting Jane. She looked at their hands together, then up at Carlos. "You think so?" She asked, a small smile appeared on her face.

"Yeah. I know so," Carlos answered. He couldn't believe how calm he was being. He couldn't believe Jane wasn't shying away from him.

The two gazed at each other. The moon shone through the window and curtains, illuminating the bay window. Carlos nervously leaned in closer. Jane did the same. When they were inches away, they both closed their eyes. Jane and Carlos' lips touched. It was soft and felt like the best thing in the world.

After a few seconds, they leaned back. Jane smiled. Carlos did the same. "Aww! They're so cute!" They heard a voice say.

Jane and Carlos looked back at their friends and saw Audrey and Evie looking over Carlos' bed, watching them.

 **Just so you know, The Circle of Life is like Life, Knots is like Twister, and Enchanted Kart is like Mario Kart. I don't know why I wanted to change the names, but I did. Also when they were pairing up with paper and Jay's beanie, I actually wrote their names on pieces of paper and put them in a bag and reached in without looking.**


	19. Chapter 19: Sometimes a Song is Best

**Here's another Carvie cause I ship them so much!**

 **WARNING: High levels of cliche-ness, cheesiness, smiling, and an OOC Evie. I think.**

In the courtyard, Carlos sat on one of the tables. He was on his laptop doing who knows what. Whether it was checking social medias or playing games, he seemed focused.

Evie spotted him and smiled, walking towards him from the back so he didn't know she was there. She leaned down to the left side of him. Carlos didn't notice her since he was too focused on his laptop.

"Cruella De Vil," Evie sang, which alarmed Carlos. "Evie," he complained as he stopped paying attention to the screen. He knew it was her by her beautiful and smooth voice. He looked to his left, but Evie had quickly moved to his right.

"Cruella De Vil," she sang again. Carlos looked to his right, but she quickly moved to his left again.

"If she doesn't scare you, no evil thing will," she continued singing, making Carlos sigh and hang his head, clearly annoyed.

"To see her is to take a sudden chill," Evie sang as her fingers traveled from his lower back up to his neck, making it seem like Carlos was getting chills.

Carlos sat up straight and felt uncomfortable in response to her actions. He tried to ignore her, but it was almost impossible since she was right by his ear.

"Cruella. Cruella," Evie sang at his left side. She moved to his right again. "She's like a spider waiting for the kill."

"Look out for Cruella De-" "Don't you dare finish those lyrics," Carlos interrupted her singing. Evie just smiled and sang, "Vil," before standing up straight.

Carlos kinda expected she was going to do that. He stood up and turned around. He saw her grinning like a little kid. "Can you please stop?" He asked.

"I already did," Evie remarked. She giggled at his annoyed face. "Oh come on, Carlos. You know you love that song," she said.

Carlos grumbled something inaudible to Evie and sat back down, continuing what he was doing on his laptop. Evie once again leaned down to his left side.

"At first you think Cruella is a devil," she sang. She moved to his right, smiling when imagining his face as she did this.

"But after time has worn away the shock," Evie continued singing. She moved back to his left and sang, "You come to realize, you've seen her kind of eyes."

Once again, she moved to his right. "Watching you from underneath a rock," her moving back and forth in a teasing way made Carlos lose it.

"That's it," he said. He stood up. Evie heard him and ran away, smiling. Carlos chased after her.

She ran around the courtyard with Carlos not too far behind. Evie occasionally looked back at Carlos. As they ran they passed Mal and Ben. Mal just shrugged them off while Ben had a weirded out face. Carlos was fast. Evie's legs could only take her so far. She ran as fast as she could to the nearest tree. When she got behind it, she looked back and didn't see Carlos.

Evie sighed and tried to catch her breath. Her head turned to the other side and there was Carlos. She yelped, but before she could run away again, Carlos grabbed her arm. Evie was stopped and she looked back at him.

"Forget it. I'm too fast for you," Carlos said before he let go of her arm. Evie sighed and a small smile grew on her face.

"So what's with the singing?" Carlos asked with his arms crossed. "No... specific reason. I just wanted to bother you," Evie answered innocently.

"Why couldn't you go bother someone else?" Carlos asked. He actually kinda liked that Evie bothers him. That way, she's always around him. But yet he asked that.

"Well Mal would kill me, Jay would also kill me, and I don't think our Auradonian friends would like that," Evie explained. "Besides, I like you the most," she added, smiling bigger.

Carlos didn't know if that meant she like liked him or if she just means he wouldn't kill her when she bothered him. He just smiled at the compliment anyway. At least, he thought it was a compliment.

Evie took a step closer to him. Carlos' arms dropped from his chest. Their faces were inches away from each other. "Carlos?" Evie asked in a soft voice. "Yeah?" Carlos asked as his heart began to pound harder.

Evie didn't talk for a few seconds. She and Carlos stared at each other during that time. "You're it!" Evie shouted as she poked Carlos' shoulder.

She ran away leaving Carlos in a dazed expression. He snapped out of it and chased after her, surprised at her childish behavior. Evie ran into the hallway leading to their dorms rooms. She raced to her dorm and opened it. Carlos was close behind and he ran into her dorm room, closing it.

He ran to the other side of the room where Evie was standing. Carlos touched her shoulder and said, "Game over."

Evie smiled when he did that. She sighed. "Can we talk about something?" she asked. She was starting to get serious now.

A part of Carlos began to worry. "Yeah. Anything," he answered despite his anxiousness. Evie glanced quickly at the ground before staring back at Carlos.

"I know we've been best friends since... forever, and over time... I've developed some... feelings," she explained. Carlos' heart began beating harder again. Was he hearing what he thought he was hearing?

Evie's heart was quickening its pace. She opened her mouth to say something. "I-I love you," she said timidly. A small hopeful smile appeared on her face.

Carlos was shocked of course. Apparently his dreams had come true. He always thought of Evie as more than a friend and now she admitted she thought the same. His face was frozen with the same eye widened look. Evie's smile faded and she began to get anxious. She had thought he didn't feel the same about her. She looked away from him in sadness.

"T-This was a mistake. I'm-" Evie was cut off by Carlos putting his hand under her chin and made her face him again. He pulled her in close and their lips touched.

It was now Evie's turn to be shocked. Her eyes widened for a second, but she soon began to melt into the kiss. Her arms didn't know what to do so they floated for a while. Then she wrapped them around Carlos. After several seconds, Carlos broke the kiss. He took his hand away from Evie's chin and wrapped his arms around her.

Evie's eyes slowly fluttered open. She was still dazed by the unexpected kiss. Carlos was smiling at her. "I love you, too," he said, bringing butterflies to Evie's stomach.

A small smile formed on her face. She leaned down and rested her head on Carlos' shoulder. She sighed happily. Carlos smiled even more. He had quickly forgotten he left his laptop out in the courtyard. Whatever. It can wait.


	20. Chapter 20: No Matter What They Say

**Another big brother Jay moment with Evie.**

The sound of quiet sobs were heard in Evie and Mal's dorm. A phone with a gold case sat on Evie's bed. Next to it was the blue-haired girl crying softly. Her self-esteem has been destroyed by the mean and hurtful comments on Critter.

She never thought that there were mean people in Auradon. It hasn't been that long since she saw the mean comments, but she felt like she's been crying for hours.

A knock was heard at the door. Evie wiped the tears away from her eyes and stood up to open the door. The person at the door was Jay.

"Hey, Evie. Do you know where Mal is?" Jay asked. "No," Evie answered softly.

"Well when she comes back, tell her I-" Jay stopped mid-sentence. He noticed Evie's eyes and nose were red. She had been crying.

"Evie, were you crying?" Jay asked. Evie panicked a little and tried to cover it up. "N-No," she stuttered.

Jay wasn't convinced. "Evie, I know I'm not Mal, but I am your friend," he said. "What's wrong?"

Evie wished Jay wasn't so nosy and caring. "Nothing," she lied again. Jay stared at her trying to make her come clean.

Evie saw Jay was staring at her and it made her uncomfortable. She glanced at the door, trying to break their gaze. It didn't work so she sighed.

"Some people said something mean to me on Critter," Evie finally said. Her eyes began to well up with tears when she thought about the comments.

Jay was surprised. His surprise turned to anger towards those people who said those mean things. His hands rolled into fists. He turned to leave and find the jerks, but stopped when he heard Evie sniffle.

Her eyes stared at the floor. Jay stopped his rage and felt sorry for his blue-haired friend.

"Wanna talk about it?" Jay asked. Evie silently nodded. He stepped inside the room and closed the door. They sat on Evie's bed.

Evie wiped a tear from her cheek. She looked around for her phone. When she found it, she opened up an app. Critter. Jay watched as she scrolled down and tapped on her post. She gave it to Jay.

Jay looked at the screen. The comments were really nasty. Who knew Auradonians used that kind of language? He looked back at Evie who had tears rolling down her cheeks.

Jay sighed and put down her phone. "Evie," he said. Evie began crying louder. Jay scooted closer to her and wrapped his arms around her. Evie dug her head into his chest to cover her face.

"You're beautiful, alright?" Jay said to her. "No matter what they say." Evie tried to calm down after hearing that comment. The only good one she's heard all day.

Evie then remembered something. "What did you want to talk to Mal about?" she asked. Her face was still buried in his chest.

"Nothing. It can wait," Jay answered. Evie's sobs became quieter. A super tiny smile formed on her face. She liked how comforting Jay was.

"Thanks, Jay," Evie said quietly. Jay smiled. "You're welcome."


	21. Chapter 21: The Big Score

**Ok so I'm not really proud of this one, but I hope you like this more than I do. Jay x Lonnie.**

"Please, Jay?" begged his girlfriend, Lonnie. "No. We can't go to the Isle just so you can meet my dad," Jay argued.

Lonnie felt that it was necessary for her to meet Jay's dad. No matter how villainous he is. Jay immediately disagreed knowing how angry his dad will be.

"Just once?" Lonnie pleaded. Jay didn't change his mind. He stared at her, slightly annoyed at how determined she was.

"We'll only stay there for a short amount of time," Lonnie said. She wrapped her arm around his arm. "Please?"

Jay sighed. "You're not going to give up, are you?" He asked. Lonnie smiled brightly.

"Nope," she answered. Jay thought for a moment. He didn't think he would be able to handle Lonnie pleading and begging to meet Jafar.

"Fine. We'll go," Jay finally said. Lonnie got excited when she heard that. "But only for a hour," he added.

xXx

Later, Jay and Lonnie walked to the school entrance. "Ok. Where's the limo?" Lonnie asked. Jay smirked.

"It should be here pretty soon," he answered. Lonnie looked at his face and saw him smirking. A part of her was beginning to regret this.

A few moments later, a sleek black limo arrived at the entrance. The window rolled down and the driver was revealed to be Mal. Lonnie's eyes widened in shock.

"Mal?" Lonnie asked. "Surprise," Mal said, smiling. Lonnie looked back at Jay. Jay noticed.

"What? Ben didn't agree with the plan so we borrowed the limo," he explained. Lonnie stared at him, waiting for him to say it was a joke.

"Hey, it was your idea to go to the Isle of the Lost," Jay reminded her. Lonnie sighed and got in the limo, with Jay following behind.

Mal pushed on the gas pedal and drove off to the Isle. She had just gotten her driver's license. Sure, it took a few times, but she finally got it. Jay convinced her to help since Ben doesn't want anyone to go to the Isle.

Lonnie fidgeted in her seat as she watched Jay grab a few pieces of candy and put them in his mouth.

Mal pressed the button that made the bridge appear. Lonnie gasped quietly as they got closer to the island. They soon stopped in one of the streets.

Jay and Lonnie got out. Mal stayed inside the car for some reason. Jay lead Lonnie to his dad's junk shop. The rusted metal roof and old torn clothes the residents wore made Lonnie feel bad for the villains. She had no idea how bad they had it.

Jay stepped inside the shop. His and Lonnie's hands were together. He pulled her in with him. Lonnie looked around the seemingly old shop.

"Dad?" Jay called for him. Jafar stepped out of the shadows. "Jay! My traitorous son," Jafar said. Jay could tell he wasn't happy to see him, despite the cheerful tone in his voice.

"I see you've come groveling back after what those Auradonians tried to do to you," Jafar said as he walked closer to his son.

He looked at the girl Jay was with in confusion. "Who is this?" He asked. Lonnie felt nervous and leaned in closer to Jay.

"This is Lonnie. My girlfriend," Jay answered proudly. Lonnie smiled and took that as her queue to speak.

"Hi," Lonnie said. Jafar stared at her and Jay. "What happened with Maleficent's daughter?" He asked, making Jay feel awkward.

"Dad, for the thousandth time, she's just my friend," Jay explained. Lonnie chuckled at that.

"Yeah, so, you two can talk. I'm going to go get some...thing," Jay said, trying to change the subject.

He began to walk away, breaking apart his and Lonnie's hands. Lonnie and Jafar watched as he disappeared. Lonnie looked back at Jafar and chuckled nervously.

"So... You're Jafar," Lonnie said awkwardly. Jafar raised his eyebrow. Lonnie regretted saying that.

"I'm Mulan's daughter, by the way," she tried to change the subject. "You know, the warrior who saved China," she added.

"Yes. I've heard of her," Jafar said.

The two stood there quietly. The awkwardness continued for what seemed like forever.

"Your son is very nice. You must be proud of him," Lonnie said, smiling. Jafar frowned.

"Actually," he began. Lonnie's smile faded. She forgot Jafar was still a villain. "Jay makes me wish I had another son. Sure he was evil at first, but now he's... gone soft."

"He never got that big score that would change everything. All he did was join the losers," Jafar continued. He didn't care what he said to Lonnie.

A shot of anger struck into Lonnie. She tried to contain it for as long as she could.

"The big score. I could've had it all if it weren't for those chump heroes and their chump prince," Jafar somehow made Lonnie lose it.

"Ben isn't a chump! And he's king now. And Jay didn't join losers, he joined winners. How else can you explain why all you villains are stuck on this awful island? You should be ashamed of yourself for saying those awful things!" Lonnie blurted out. She realized what she just said then gasped and covered her mouth.

"I am so sorry! I didn't mean that- well I mean I did but- no I- it was in my head but I," Lonnie stopped when she heard Jay coming back.

Jafar was smirking. Jay felt Lonnie's hand intertwine with his. He looked at their hands then back up at Lonnie.

"You wanna go now?" He asked. Lonnie smiled and agreed. Jay looked at his dad now.

"I like this girl. She's feisty," Jafar said. Jay chuckled.

"Bye, dad," he said before walking away with Lonnie. Jafar yelled to them slightly cheerfully, "Don't come back or I'll kill you!"

xXx

As they drove on the bridge, Lonnie kept quiet. She felt guilty for yelling at Jafar. She took a chocolate chip from a bowl and popped it in her mouth. Jay put his arm around her.

"You okay?" He asked after seeing her face. Lonnie always had a smile on her face.

"Uh yeah," Lonnie answered. She took another chocolate chip. "I just wish we didn't go there in the first place," she added before putting the chocolate chip in her mouth.

Jay chuckled. "It was your idea," He said.


	22. Chapter 22: Dreamcatcher

**Huzzah! More Carvie!**

Twas the middle of the night. Evie sat on her bed looking around her room. The small lamp beside her bed was lit up. Her roommate was sound asleep snoring quietly. Evie sighed and laid down. Explanation: she couldn't sleep.

Evie didn't know why. Maybe she ate or drank too much sugar. Or maybe she was anxious about something. Evie turned on her side, facing away from the door. She stared at her lampshade to pass the time.

The door slowly creaked open. Carlos poked his head through the crack. He then crept closer to Evie's bed. In his hand was a dreamcatcher and a piece of paper with something written on it. He lifted it up to hang it on one of the wood posts on her bed and stuck the piece of paper somewhere next to it. The dreamcatcher bumped the wood which alerted Evie. She frowned and turned to face where the noise came from.

"Carlos? What are you doing here?" Evie asked as she sat up. Carlos was startled and darted his head towards her. He let go of the dreamcatcher, which was already hung up.

"Uh...nothing," he answered quickly. Evie stared at him in confusion. She noticed something was hanging from her bed.

"What's that?" she asked, staring at the dreamcatcher. Carlos panicked a little. He couldn't let Evie know.

"I-It's nothing. I think you're just...tired. You're imagining things," Carlos answered. Evie wasn't convinced but decided to drop the subject after noticing how nervous Carlos seemed.

"Why are you still up?" Carlos asked. He took a step closer to Evie. Evie glanced at the floor. "I can't sleep," she answered simply.

Carlos stared at her for a moment. "Do you want some company?" he asked. Evie smiled. "Sure," she answered. She gestured for him to sit down next to her.

Carlos smiled and sat on her bed. "So, are you excited or something?" he asked.

"Well," Evie began as she tucked back a strand of hair that fell on her face. "I do have school," she said which made Carlos chuckle.

"And I have to meet up with Mal," Evie added. The strand of her hair fell on her face again. She tucked it back.

"I've got tourney practice," Carlos said. "How's that going for you, by the way?" Evie asked.

"It's going pretty good. I'm uh, getting less injured," he answered, joking. Evie giggled. Carlos felt butterflies in his stomach. He loved hearing the sound of her cute giggle.

Carlos nudged a little closer to Evie. He looked at her blank face and thought he was making her uncomfortable so he stopped. Evie felt a bit disappointed. She wrapped one of her arms around him and pulled him closer.

Carlos smiled and scooted closer again. "Do you remember when Mal hated me for not inviting her to my sixth birthday party?" Evie asked.

Carlos chuckled. "How could I forget? She forced me to throw a party at my house," he answered. He pictured how crazy that party was. He also remembered that he hid from his own party.

"Mal locked me in your mom's fur closet. I almost died," Evie said as she tucked away the same strand of hair away from her face.

"But then you helped me escape," she added, grinning. In both of their heads they thought of how cheesy this moment is. But they ignored that thought for a while.

"I'm glad you did that," Evie informed. She put her hand on his. Carlos glanced at their hands and smiled. The butterflies came back in his stomach.

"Well, you know how caring I am," Carlos replied proudly. Evie giggled. "And cocky," she added.

Carlos frowned, but smiled after. Evie's strand of hair fell back on her face. She started getting annoyed. Before she could tuck it back behind her ear, Carlos did it for her. He kept his hand on her face and stared at her beautiful eyes.

Unknowing to Carlos, he leaned forward. Evie caught on to what was happening so she leaned in as well.

Before their lips touched, they were interrupted by a snort from Mal. Carlos took his hand off Evie's face as they looked back at Mal. She was still sleeping. After that one loud snort she slept quietly.

Evie and Carlos looked back at each other. They began laughing quietly. Carlos fidgeted in his spot for a bit. Evie yawned. She was finally tired. Carlos wrapped an arm around her. He smiled as Evie rested her head on his chest. She closed her eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep while enjoying Carlos' warm embrace.

Carlos stared at her. He looked up at the dreamcatcher he hung on her bed and smiled. He reached over to the lamp and turned it off before closing his eyes.

xXx

The sun shining through the windows woke Evie up. She groaned softly as she sat up. Carlos was gone. She guessed he left to get ready for school. Evie then noticed a dreamcatcher hanging by her bed. She stared at it before standing up to get a closer look. Evie found a note next to it.

'A gift for being a special part of my life -Carlos.'

 **Forgive the slight cheesiness. Also, Happy Valentine's Day! Next up is another Carvie. Cause I love that ship.**


	23. Chapter 23: The Date

**Sorry for the unusual long wait. I didn't feel like writing anything cause my imagination land was broken. But it's fixed so I bring you more Carvie! And sorry if anyone seems OOC. I'm still working on it.**

Carlos stood in his room staring at himself in the mirror. He fixed his hair and clothes a few times. Carlos turned around.

"How do I look?" he asked.

"Horrible," Jay answered. Carlos was not amused. "I don't look that horrible, do I?" he asked as he glanced at his clothes. He wore his usual red, white, and black color scheme.

"Not your clothes. Your face," Jay clarified. Carlos looked up and frowned in confusion.

"You look so nervous," Jay explained. Dude barked. Jay turned to Dude and pet his head. "See? Dude agrees with me."

Carlos sighed. "I'm just scared that I'll mess this up," he said as he sat down next to Jay and Dude.

"If you want, I could coach you while you're on your date," Jay offered. Yes, that's right. Carlos is going on a date. With Evie.

"That's not a very good idea. Haven't you seen those TV show episodes where the guy and the girl gets coached by their friends and their date turns out badly?" Carlos asked.

"It's just a show. This is real life," Jay replied with confidence.

xXx

Meanwhile in the girls' room, Evie and Mal were having a similar conversation. Mal sat on her bed reading a book as Evie darted back and forth getting ready. Carlos wasn't the only one who was nervous.

"Where is it?" Evie muttered. "I thought I put it right there," she said as she continued darting across the room.

"Don't be nervous, E. It's gonna ruin the date," Mal said not looking away from her book. Evie stopped in front of Mal.

"That doesn't help," she complained. Evie sat down next to Mal and sighed, resting her elbows on her legs while covering her face with her hands.

"I am going to mess this up and Carlos will never talk to me ever again," Evie discouraged herself. Mal looked up from her book.

"You're over exaggerating. Carlos is still going to talk to you," she reassured. Evie slowly tilted her head to face Mal. Her hands began to cover less of her face now.

"And if you're still worried, I'll help," Mal added. Evie stood up straight and took her hands away from her face.

"How?" She asked. A part of her felt like regretting asking. It wasn't like Mal to offer her help. Evie shrugged it off thinking this was another way for Mal learn to become good.

"I'll coach you while you're on your date. Like through earpieces," Mal suggested. Evie frowned. "I don't know," she said, frowning a bit.

"Trust me. Besides," Mal began. "What could go wrong?" Mal and Jay both said at the same time.

xXx

At some random Italian restaurant, Carlos and Evie sat in one of the booths. Jay was crouched down behind a plant while Mal was on the other side of the room sitting at a table. She was wearing a floppy hat and sunglasses to avoid Carlos knowing she was there.

Evie and Carlos weren't really talking. Carlos was staring at the menu laid on the table as he rested his head on his hand. Evie played around with her blue pencil. Mal was becoming impatient.

"Talk to him," she ordered through the earpiece. "About what?" Evie whispered back.

"Anything. Dogs, Music, Pineapples-" "Pineapples?" Evie asked interrupting Mal. She said that a little too loud and Carlos heard Evie.

"Pineapples?" Carlos asked as he looked up from the menu. Evie darted her eyes towards Carlos. "Uh... nothing. I'm just, hungry," she stated. "Let's order then," Carlos said.

Mal spoke to Evie again. "Sorry, E. I just saw someone carrying a pineapple," she explained. She scanned the area.

Jay was still behind a plant watching Carlos and Evie. He and Carlos also had earpieces in. "Alright she's hungry. Offer her the menu," Jay said.

Carlos lifted up the menu to her. "Here you go," he said. Evie took it and began looking at the pages.

xXx

The two ordered and soon after their food came. Evie glanced over at Mal and saw her eating spaghetti. "What are you doing?" She whispered.

"Hey, I'm hungry. We're at a restaurant," Mal defended herself. "Plus the food here is so good," she added before taking another bite.

Evie rolled her eyes before focusing on eating. Carlos stared at Evie while his fork was hovering above his plate. "Carlos!" Jay shouted through the earpiece snapping Carlos out of his thoughts.

"Stop staring at her like that! It's creepy," Jay said. Carlos sighed. "Then what should I do?" He whispered.

"Talk to her!" Jay suggested. Carlos looked around the booth then back to Evie. She just finished taking another sip of water.

"This place isn't so bad," Carlos said in attempt to start a conversation. Evie looked up at him. "Yeah. It's better than the food in the Isle," she stated.

Carlos smiled. "You are doing great. I repeat, you are doing great," Jay said to him. "Now talk about-" "Hey, what are you doing here?"

Carlos' smile faded. An unfamiliar voice was heard on his earpiece. A bunch of grunts and footsteps were also heard. "And stay out, ya lousy teenage scum!"

Evie put her fork down. "I need to use the restroom. I'll be right back," she informed before leaving towards the bathroom.

Carlos watched her leave. "Jay? Jay, are you there?" He asked a little louder now that Evie was gone. "Yeah I'm here. One of the employees kicked me out," Jay answered.

Carlos looked back at where Jay was before. He saw he wasn't there and sighed. "Well hurry back. Evie's in the bathroom and she'll be back soon," Carlos stated. "Don't worry. I've got an idea," Jay said.

Meanwhile, Evie was washing her hands. She looked at herself in the mirror and sighed. "What's going on? You left poor little Carlos alone," Mal said to her through the earpieces.

"I'm fine. I just feel really awkward. When Carlos and I are together, we're not in some restaurant, we're normally outside or in our room talking and, sometimes hugging," "Okay, gross," Mal exclaimed, interrupting.

Evie frowned. "Just come back outside," Mal ordered. Evie began walking out of the bathroom. She saw Carlos and sat down in her seat.

The door opened and Jay stepped inside. He didn't try to hide since he wore a disguise. Sunglasses and a fake mustache. He sat down at a table next to Mal's not knowing she was there. Mal also didn't know it was him. She held her menu up and looked out from the side. Jay was also doing that.

Carlos and Evie stared at each other for a few moments. Their friends could feel the awkwardness between them from across the room. "Say something, E. Staring isn't the best way to break the ice," Mal said.

Jay frowned. He looked at the girl next to her with he floppy hat and sunglasses. "Mal?" He asked. Mal felt a little panicked and turned to her side.

"Jay? What are you doing here?" Mal asked surprised to see him. She took off her sunglasses. "I was just about to ask you the same thing," Jay stated as he also took his sunglasses off. He glanced over at Carlos and Evie who were now talking.

"I'm helping Evie on her date," Mal answered. Jay frowned. "But I'm helping Carlos on his date," he said. The confusion and surprise jumbled around in Mal's brain.

Mal grunted in frustration. "You are going to mess this up," she argued. Jay scoffed. "Please. If anything, I'm doing a much better job coaching than you," he defended.

Mal growled. "Must. Not. Harm. Friend," Mal strained to say as her arms and hands hesitated to go around Jay's neck. Jay just smirked at Mal's frustration.

Carlos and Evie stood up and headed out the door. Jay and Mal stopped competing with each other and went after them only to find the two walking away most likely back to the school holding hands.

"I should've known," Mal said, crossing her arms and smirking. Jay frowned and turned to face her. "Should've known what?" he asked.

"Big fancy restaurants aren't their thing. Being inside all cuddled up is," Mal stated getting a little grossed out. Jay glanced at the restaurant. "Well at least we learned a very important lesson," he informed.

Mal turned to face Jay. "What's that?" She asked. "That I look awesome in this mustache," Jay answered, smirking.

Mal snorted. She began walking away. "Goodnight, Jay," she said.

xXx

Carlos and Jay's room had a tv in it so Evie and Carlos went in there for the rest of their date. Carlos put on a movie for them to watch. They sat on Carlos' bed with a bowl of popcorn and a blanket over them.

Evie sighed. "You know, I think our next date should be something like this," she said. Carlos looked at her and smiled.

"Next date?" He asked. Evie felt a little embarrassed for saying that. "I-I mean for like...if we do go on a second date," she tried to cover her mistake up.

Carlos wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "I'd love to," he said before kissing her forehead. Evie smiled when he did that. She reached in the bowl for some more popcorn as they continued to watch the movie.


	24. Chapter 24: I Owe You

Jay sat up on his bed as Fairy Godmother checked his leg. He hurt it on his last game of Tourney. Now it's got a cast on it. Mal, Evie, and Carlos stood on the other side of his bed watching.

"Mmm hmm. The injury isn't permanent, but it will take a few weeks to heal," Fairy Godmother informed.

"So no Tourney?" Jay asked. Fairy Godmother smiled. "No Tourney," she replied. "I'd better get going. I'll see you four in class tomorrow."

Mal forced a smile as Fairy Godmother walked away. "Don't worry, Jay. We're going to help you with anything you need," Evie said to her friend.

Mal frowned. "Um no," she disagreed. Evie looked back at Mal in confusion. "What do you mean 'no'?" she asked.

"I mean, Jay can take care of himself. He doesn't need help," Mal argued. Evie frowned.

"You get me, Mal," Jay commented. Mal smiled, feeling quite accomplished. Jay then turned his head to face Evie. "But I guess it wouldn't hurt to have help," he added.

Evie lit up. She glanced at Mal who just rolled her eyes. "So, what do you need?" she asked eagerly. Jay thought for a moment. He didn't expect to be asked right away.

"I guess I'm kinda hungry," Jay said. Evie then switched to military mode. "Carlos. Get Jay a turkey sandwich from the cafeteria," she ordered.

Carlos nodded and ran out of the room. Jay then thought of something...devious. "And I could use another pillow," he said.

"Mal. Get Jay another pillow," Evie ordered expectantly. Mal raised an eyebrow. She walked over to Carlos' bed and took one of his pillows. She dropped it on Jay. "Here," she said flatly.

Jay put the pillow behind him. Carlos came flying into the room. He quickly closed the door, panting. Evie, Mal, and Jay eyed him, questioning his actions.

"What did you do?" Mal asked. She knew that look anywhere. Carlos took a few steps closer to his friends. "I may or may not have fought with Audrey to get this sandwich," he explained. He smiled sheepishly to try get out of it.

"You what?" Mal asked darkly, crossing her arms. Before Carlos could say anything, the door burst open. Audrey walked in looking mad. "You stole my lunch!" she exclaimed.

Evie, Mal, and Jay's eyes widened. "Carlos!" Evie scolded. Carlos turned to face Evie. "I didn't steal it," he defended himself.

"It was sitting on a counter all alone. So I thought 'hey, this sandwich is all alone. I guess it doesn't belong to anyone'. And so I took it. But then Audrey came in and she's all like, 'what are you doing?!' And so I ran here," Carlos explained.

Evie, Jay, and Mal stared at him in disbelief. Audrey sighed in disgust and crossed her arms. "I really want to hurt you right now," Mal declared.

"I'm still hungry," Jay said. Evie and Mal glanced back at him then back at Carlos. "Go find something else for Jay to eat. And give Audrey her sandwich back," Evie said to Carlos.

Carlos saluted and gave Audrey her sandwich back then darted out the door again to find some other food. Audrey glanced at her sandwich then at the door. Her eyes found their way to Mal, Evie, and Jay. "Jay, what happened to your leg?" She asked with concern.

"Oh uh, I just got hurt from playing Tourney," Jay explained. "It's nothing," he added. Audrey stepped closer to him and said, "It's not nothing. My boyfriend is hurt!" she exclaimed.

Mal scoffed at the scene she was watching. Evie, on the other hand, sat down and wished she had a box of popcorn while smiling. "I'll be fine, Audrey. But I could use some company," Jay said while winking.

Audrey smiled but before she could say something, Mal began to drag her out of the room. "As fun as that sounds, you really shouldn't. Go back to doing whatever you were doing before and we'll get back to you when Jay is all better. So see you in three weeks," Mal said, trying to sound polite.

"Wait, what?" Audrey asked. The door slammed in her face. She scoffed before walking away.

Jay looked a bit upset at the fact that his friend kicked his girlfriend out of his room. "What did you do that for?" He asked.

Mal shrugged innocently. The door swung open again and Carlos stood at the entrance holding a pizza box. "Here in my hands is the holy grail of food," he announced. He walked closer to Jay and opened the box.

"Behold. Pizza!" Carlos exclaimed. Evie giggled at his silliness. A huge smile formed on Jay's face.

"Sweet!" Jay exclaimed as he took the pizza and rested the box on his lap. He lifted a slice and dug in. Evie stared at the pizza.

"You didn't steal this, right?" she asked Carlos. "Nope," Carlos answered. Evie raised an eyebrow and smiled.

"Hey, do you guys want some?" Jay asked. Carlos and Evie lit up. Mal spoke for her and her friends by saying, "Duh."

Evie, Mal, and Carlos helped themselves to the pizza sitting on Jay's lap. After they finished eating, they were just relaxing in the boys' room. Carlos was on his bed playing a game on his phone. Evie and Mal sat at the table. Mal was sleeping while Evie waited for Jay to want something.

Mal bolted her head up as she awake from her dream. Her eyes were widened. She looked at Evie. "I just realized something horrible," she informed.

Evie looked at her friend in confusion. "We're going to have to serve Jay for three weeks while his leg is healing,"Mal said. She slowly turned her head to face Evie. "And it's all your fault," she added, sounding murder-y.

Evie was alerted and scooted away from Mal in fear. They then heard a ring from a bell. "Evie! Mal!" Jay shouted. Mal grumbled. "All your fault," she whispered angrily at her friend before getting up to ask what Jay wants.


	25. Chapter 25: Left Out

**The girls have another girls day out (or whatever it's called), but with Lonnie and Jane. But who are they forgetting?**

Saturday came to Auradon and Mal and Evie were getting ready for a girls day out with Lonnie and Jane. The courtyard was a great place for hanging out. The shining sun, the shady trees... You get the point. The girls were inside Evie and Mal's room talking while waiting for Evie to finish getting ready.

Audrey was walking by when she heard laughter coming from inside their room. Out of curiosity, she stopped walking and pressed her ear against the door to hear what was going on.

"You know, now that I think about it, the name 'girls day' sounds too...girly. How about we call it a 'hangout' instead?"

"That sounds like something a boy would call it."

Audrey could make out who was talking. The first one was Mal and the second was Jane. 'Wait... girls day?' Audrey asked herself. She frowned for a bit and continued listening to the conversation on the other side of the door.

"Let's just call it whatever we want." Audrey knew that voice as well. Lonnie. Why would Jane and Lonnie be in Mal and Evie's room talking about a girls day?

"Evie, what's taking so long?!" Mal shouted. Audrey couldn't hear any response. She guessed it was because it was farther away.

"So, what are we going to do today?"

"We'll probably just talk and eat lunch at the courtyard. Maybe we'll go to the enchanted lake."

Audrey couldn't believe what she was hearing. Her friends are having a girls day and they didn't invite her! Some friends.

"Okay, now I'm ready. Let's go!" A new voice was heard. It had to be Evie. Audrey realized they were going to come out through the door and quickly hid behind a tall plant. The door opened and out came Mal, Evie, Lonnie, and Jane.

Audrey stared intensely at them as they walked through the hallway. She still couldn't quite grasp the fact that her friends left her out. Audrey was one of the most popular girls in school. Why wouldn't they invite her? Oh, that's right. Because she was mean to Mal. 'She probably lied to Lonnie and Jane that I was sick,' Audrey thought. 'Or she convinced them you weren't good enough,' the voice inside her head retorted.

Audrey got worried and quite saddened. The girls were coming to the end of the hallway and were almost out of sight. Audrey got out from her hiding place and tiptoed quickly and quietly to where her friends were walking.

She peeked over the corner and saw Mal, Evie, Lonnie, and Jane walking out the exit. Audrey followed them cautiously. She followed them out to the courtyard. They stopped at a table and sat down. Audrey hid behind a tree and poked her head out to watch them.

"Why are we always outside? The sun is way too bright," Mal complained, raising her hand above her eyes for shade.

Evie rolled her eyes at her purple-haired friend. "Well it's better than being inside all day not being productive," Lonnie remarked, making Mal frown. "Sorry," Lonnie apologized after seeing Mal's face.

"Don't worry, M. The next time we do this, we'll stay inside," Evie reassured. Her purple-haired friend gave a tiny smile before spotting strawberries and immediately grabbed the container holding them.

Mal picked one up and bit into the juicy red fruit. Lonnie and Jane stared at her in surprise. Mal licked her fingers clean before looking at her friends. "What? I like strawberries," she said.

Evie reached into the picnic basket and placed another container of strawberries onto the table. "And that's why I bring two containers of them," she said. The one Mal has is all hers. The second was for the others since Evie knew Mal wasn't going to share.

Audrey glared at her so called 'friends' as they ate. She couldn't decide whether she was angry or sad. Maybe it was a bit of both.

"I'm glad we could do this. Just us girls," Lonnie declared with a big grin. Evie and Jane agreed with Lonnie. Mal barfed in her brain at the super cheesy comment.

"You know who we should've invited?" Evie asked. Audrey stopped frowning and she was full of hope. "Who?" Mal, Lonnie and Jane asked simultaneously. "Ally," Evie answered.

Audrey's heart sank. 'That's not who they should've invited!' she screamed in her head. Her eyes began to water and her nose turned red. She couldn't handle what she was hearing.

Mal frowned. "Why?" She asked in confusion. "Because she's fun," Evie answered. Mal scoffed. "Yeah. Ok," she commented. Evie shrugged before taking another bite of her sandwich.

Audrey sat down in the shade of the tree she was hiding behind. She brought her knees to her chest and hid her face and began crying softly. The silence between the girls sitting at the table made Audrey's sobs audible. Just barely.

Jane heard it and looked around. "Do you guys hear that?" She asked. Mal, Evie, and Lonnie kept quiet for a moment to listen for anything.

"I don't hear anything," Mal said. Jane stood up and searched around the grassy area for the sound. "I'll be right back," she informed. She looked behind a few trees but didn't find anything.

Audrey wasn't paying attention to the other girls anymore. She was too upset to notice a shadow approaching her.

"Audrey?" A voice asked. Audrey stopped crying. She sat there frozen for a few seconds before looking up to see Jane. Audrey wiped the tears away from her eyes.

"What do you want?" she asked a bit harshly. Jane noticed Audrey had been crying so she kneeled down and tried to be comforting.

"What's wrong?" Jane asked. Audrey frowned. "Why do you care? You don't want to hang out with me anymore," she replied before sniffling a little.

Jane was surprised at what her friend had said. "What do you mean by that?" She asked. Audrey sighed to try and calm down.

"You, Lonnie, and those VKs are all hanging out, but you didn't invite me," she explained. Jane's eyes widened. She glanced at the ground then back to her friend. Audrey looked down.

"I'm sorry. We didn't know you wanted to come," Jane said. Audrey looked up. "Of course I wanted to come. You don't think I like being left out?" she asked.

"You have no idea what that feels like," Audrey added. She hid her face again. Jane looked sad now. "Actually, I do."

Audrey frowned and looked up again. "What?" She asked. Jane now fully sat on the ground. She fixed her dress before speaking. "I've never hung out with the cool kids. You, Ben, and Chad are like the most popular kids in school. You guys never invited me to go to your parties, or sit with you. I thought I would've had a chance since I'm the Fairy Godmother's daughter, but...," Jane trailed off.

Audrey felt sorry for her. "Sorry," she said. Jane lifted her head and smiled weakly. "It's alright. Cause now I hang out with you, Ben, and the rest of our friend group," she informed.

"Speaking of, how about you join our girls day?" Jane asked. Audrey felt ecstatic. "Really?" She asked.

Jane nodded. She and Audrey stood up and walked back to the others. Mal, Evie, and Lonnie were surprised to see Audrey standing there.

"Hey... Audrey," Mal greeted. "Is it okay if she joins us?" Jane asked. Evie smiled.

"Of course! We've got one more spot open," she replied happily. Audrey smiled and sat down next to Lonnie. Jane also sat down.

"We would've invited you, but we thought you didn't want to," Evie explained. Audrey grabbed a grape from a bowl.

"Well, now you know I want to be invited to these kinds of things," she said before popping the grape into her mouth.


	26. Chapter 26: A Real Friend

**Here's an interesting one. Jay and Jane. It's not a ship but it is another big brother Jay one-shot.**

Tourney practice. Again. The team had just finished practice and were beginning to go. Coach Jenkins congratulated the boys on their teamwork and hustle. Jay was walking off the field when he saw Jane sitting on the bleachers looking sad.

Jay glanced at his team walking away, and decided to go talk to Jane since no one else was going to. He went up the stairs and sat down next to Jane. Jane looked at Jay in confusion. She frowned a bit looking like she didn't want company.

"Hey," Jay greeted smoothly. Jane timidly said, "Hi."

"You okay?" Jay asked. Jane didn't know why he even sat down to talk to her. She began playing with her bracelet in awkwardness.

"I guess," she answered. Jay frowned. "You guess?" he asked. He suddenly became interested in what Jane had to say. It's like as if his brotherly instincts kicked in.

"Well," Jane began. "I'm just...sad I don't have any friends. I mean, there is Mal, but I feel like she's more of a pity friend," she said.

Jay frowned. "What are you talking about? Mal is a real friend," he replied, emphasizing on 'real'.

Jane glanced at the tourney field before looking back at Jay. "To me it doesn't," she said. She saw Jay's confused face and decided to change the subject.

"You're really good at Tourney," Jane complimented. "What? Oh, yeah. Thanks," Jay said, glancing at the Tourney field. Of course, Jane was watching them practice earlier.

"Hey, listen. You do have friends, remember? Lonnie? Doug?" Jay reminded her, also changing the subject back to its original subject.

Jane stared at Jay. "I've never really hung out with either of them," she stated. Jay suddenly felt sorry for her. Jane was like an outcast. She was like Jay and his Isle friends were when they first came here.

"I'm sorry," Jay said apologetically. He then thought of something and smiled. "But if you want, I can be your real friend," he said.

Jane lit up. "Really?" She asked in surprise. Jay nodded and said, "Yeah. We can hang out whenever you want."

Jane smiled. "Thanks, Jay. You really know how to cheer someone up," she said.

Jay chuckled. "Well, I better get going. We'll hang out later, alright?" he asked, even though he knew the answer.

"Alright," Jane replied. Jay stood up and walked away. Jane watched as she thought about how nice Jay was. 'I guess Auradon's rubbing off on him,' she thought and smiled again before standing up to walk away.

 **You can request any ideas you might have that you'd want to see so feel free to do that.**


	27. Chapter 27: I'm Yours

**Here's some more cheesy Carvie stuff.**

The school bell rang and out came the students of Auradon Prep. Evie walked to her locker and opened it, putting her math books away. When she closed her locker, a face was revealed to be behind it. Austin.

"Hey, gorgeous," he greeted, leaning on the lockers. Evie frowned in confusion. "Um, hi?" she said.

Austin had that princely smile Evie found to be annoying since her encounter with Chad. "You like princes, right?" he asked.

"I guess," Evie answered, unsure of her answer. Not all princes were suddenly bad. There's Ben, but that's pretty much it. Austin shifted before speaking again.

"Let's say, you, me, date. Tonight at 6," he got straight to the point. Evie was flattered, but she didn't like Austin since Mal and Jay don't. Plus she has a boyfriend already. No idea why Austin doesn't know. Time to come up with an excuse.

"Oh, well, I'd love to, but I have to...um, tutor somebody?" Evie lied. Her statement ended up sounding like a question.

Austin came closer to her and said, "Come on. I thought you want to date a prince." He knew Evie was lying. He now stood in front of her and she was leaning back on her locker in attempt to not stand so close to the prince.

"Well, actually I have-" Evie stopped mid-sentence when Austin put his hands on the lockers, trapping her. She stared at him, hoping he would let her go free.

"You know, Princess, I'm an upgrade from that Chad guy. He's a jerk. And you don't want to be with him do you?" Austin asked in a smooth voice. Evie began to feel extremely uncomfortable.

Carlos appeared and began walking through the hall, but stopped when he saw Evie being cornered by Austin. His eyes narrowed and he began walking over to them, keeping his cool.

"Hey," Carlos almost shouted. Austin turned his head to face him. "Leave my girlfriend alone!"

Evie felt those butterflies in her stomach. She smiled at Carlos as he came to her rescue. Austin took his hands away from the lockers and crossed them over his chest.

"Your girlfriend?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. Carlos would usually be intimidated by Austin's muscular build, but he forgot all about that fear to protect Evie.

"Yeah. And if you don't stop bothering her, I'm gonna-" "Gonna what?" Austin cut Carlos off.

"You can't do anything. You're just a puny little boy. But if it's a fight you want, it's a fight you'll get," he threatened.

Evie widened her eyes in fear. Carlos and Austin just stared each other down. Before one of them could make a move, a voice was heard.

"Austin!" Audrey called. She spotted her brother with Evie and Carlos and quickly grabbed his arm. "Come on. We have to go," she said.

Austin glanced at Audrey. "You got lucky this time, De Vil," he said and winked at Evie before walking away. Carlos saw that and wrapped his arm around Evie's waist and pulled her closer to show that she was his.

When the Audrey and Austin were out of sight, Evie turned her head to face Carlos. "Thanks," she said. Carlos smiled at her.

"He didn't do anything to you, did he?" he asked. Evie giggled. "No, but I'm glad you stepped in before he did," she answered.

"You were so jealous," she pointed out. Carlos made a face. "No I wasn't!" he denied it, making Evie giggle again.

She kissed his cheek. "Don't worry. I'm yours," she reassured.

 **Austin has made a return! What do you guys think of that?**


	28. Chapter 28: Protecters of Mal

**Looks like Chad and Mal are at it again with some of their fights. When will these two stop and become friends? Probably not for a long time.**

Mal and Chad still weren't on the best of terms. They occasionally threatened each other with their eyes whenever they passed each other in the halls. Mal just felt the need to hate the young prince after what he did to Evie. It was somehow an instinct for VKs to go into protective mode, or as Mal likes to call it, 'big brother mode' after Jay. Chad, on the other hand, wanted to make it clear that Mal was giving him an unnecessary hate. He thought those things were in the past, or forgotten. Apparently he was wrong.

Chad and Mal bumped into each other in the hall again and things did not go so well.

"Stop bumping into me like that," Mal snapped at him. "You think I do it on purpose? I've been trying to avoid you since you punched me in the gut," Chad snapped back.

Mal crossed her arms. She promised herself she wouldn't blow up like last time.

"Hey, it was your fault. You said my painting was awful," she stated.

"I thought it was a compliment since you came from the Isle of the Lost and everything there is opposite," Chad explained.

Mal raised an eyebrow. Was he serious? 'This kid really is dim-witted,' she thought. "I really want to punch you right now," she said.

"Can you not? My body can't take any more abuse," Chad asked, putting his hands in front of him in protection. Mal sighed and dropped her arms off her chest.

"Fine. Just give me one reason why," she stated. "I thought I just gave you one," Chad said, frowning in confusion.

"No, that doesn't count. Give me a real reason, Charming!" Mal demanded.

Chad narrowed his eyes and rolled his hands into fists. "Fine. You want a real reason? I'll give you one. Because I'll tell Ben and he'll have you sent back to the Isle of the Lost. I'm pretty sure he'll trust his best friend more than his new villain girlfriend," he said.

Mal boiled with anger. "First of all, Ben wouldn't just send me back to the Isle of the Lost just for punching someone. Second, I don't think he'll trust his jerk friend enough to do that!" she practically shouted.

"Oh, I'm the jerk?"

"Yeah,"

"You're the one who spelled Ben and wanted to steal the wand!"

Jay and Lonnie could hear the two arguing and decided to jump in and defend Mal.

"Hey, back off, Chad!" Jay warned. He was standing in between the two, facing the young prince. Mal sighed thinking of how annoying Jay was when he always steps in her fights and tries to deal with it for her. It was sweet and all, but it was getting kinda old. She folded her arms across her chest again.

"She started it!" Chad exclaimed, pointing his finger at Mal, who rolled her eyes.

"Chad, you're acting like a child," Lonnie said, trying to sound sweet since Chad was still her friend and all.

"No, I'm not!" Chad whined. Lonnie raised an eyebrow while he realized how he spoke. "Okay, maybe a little," he admitted, still a little riled up.

Chad didn't like to admit he was wrong, but saying 'a little' felt okay to say. He just wished Lonnie and Jay weren't so nosy to butt in on everything he does. Mostly when he argues with Mal.

"But that's not the point. She's the one who said she wanted to punch me," he stated. "But you're the one who threatened to send me back to the Isle of the Lost if I did," Mal retorted.

Lonnie gasped at the shock that Chad would do such a thing. What Mal said also made Jay stare menacingly at the young prince, who leaned back in fear. Jay grabbed his shirt with one hand and rolled the other into a fist. Lonnie covered her eyes and hid half of her body behind Mal.

"I can't watch," she stated. She knew what was going to happen. Lonnie wasn't one to enjoy violence. Not very many kids in Auradon would enjoy it so watching her friend get punched was out of the question even if he was being kind of rude.

"Not the face! Not the face!" Chad exclaimed while covering his charming face with his arms. Before Jay could punch him, he was stopped by a, "Whoa, whoa, whoa!"

Ben had now made his way into the situation. "What's going on here?" he asked, looking back and forth between Mal and Lonnie and Jay and Chad for an answer.

"It's all Jay's fault. He interfered with our fight," Mal stated. Jay put his punching arm down and glanced back at Mal and frowned.

"Hey! I was trying to help you," he defended himself.

"You were not! You were just trying to find an excuse to punch Chad!" Mal began to argue with Jay while he was still holding Chad by his shirt. Ben decided to ignore those two and turned to Lonnie.

"What happened?" He asked. Lonnie's hands were no longer covering her eyes and she stepped forward a little.

"We heard Mal and Chad fighting so Jay and I, well mostly Jay, started to defend Mal and then he was about to punch Chad until you showed up," Lonnie explained.

Ben was speechless. He looked at Jay. "Let him go," he ordered. Jay narrowed his eyes.

"Not until he says sorry for threatening Mal," he said as he glanced back at Chad.

Ben widened his eyes in shock. He decided not to ask about it right now. Chad wasn't speaking. He just glanced at Lonnie and Ben, thinking they were going to help him get away from Jay's grip. Apparently not.

Seeing that Chad wasn't apologizing, Jay raised his fist up again to punch him. Chad got scared again and said, "Alright, alright. I'm sorry," while covering his face with his arms again.

Jay let his arm fall down to his side as he released his grip on Chad's shirt, leaving the part he was holding a little wrinkled. Ben sighed in relief that no violence happened. Being the new king meant making peace and what better way to practice than at Auradon Prep?

"Great! My peace-making skills are getting better," Ben said, earning looks from his friends.

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that," Jay stated. His peace-making skills? Jay was the one who made Chad apologize. All Ben did was ask what happened.

While they were talking, Chad walked away and disappeared through the halls. The others didn't notice, but when they did, they just shrugged it off.

"Can you please stop interfering with my life, Jay?" Mal asked. Jay raised an eyebrow.

"Did you just say 'please'?" he asked, about to chuckle. Mal frowned. "It's called manners. Pay attention in class," she retorted.

"Well, I wouldn't have to keep interfering with your life if you'd stop picking fights all the time," Jay answered Mal's question. Mal growled.

Ben and Lonnie knew where this was going. Mal has done it again. First it was Chad, now it's Jay. Lonnie left since she didn't want to stick around for any more arguing. Looks like Ben has another chance to practice his peace-making skills.

 **Ok, to be honest, I don't hate Chad, so this was pretty hard to make. But I hope you still think it's good. Next will be a Cane/Janelos or whatever their ship name is.**


	29. Chapter 29: Oops

**Ok, so here's the Jane x Carlos one-shot. Hopefully this will reach your expectations and sorry if it doesn't because I was rushing to get this done.**

"I don't know," Jane said, unsure if she was up to the task.

"Come on. It'll just be for a short time. I'll be back before you know it," Carlos reassured.

He and his friends were invited to visit Neverland for some reason. With Carlos gone for three days, Dude's going to get lonely. So, he hired the best dogsitter he could find: his girlfriend, Jane. Not actually the best, but he trusts her enough to keep Dude some company.

"But does Dude really need a babysitter? He was just fine even before you came," Jane tried to get out of this conversation, but failed. It's not that she doesn't like Dude, it's just that she's afraid she'll do something that will make Carlos mad.

"I guess, but I want you to keep him company," Carlos answered. He smiled is goofy smile, making Jane give in.

"Oh, alright. I'll do it," she agreed, still not too sure.

"Great. Make sure you take Dude to the park," Carlos reminded. Jane nodded in response.

Mal came up from behind them, holding the handle of a suitcase. She glanced at the limo, then to them.

"Ready to go?" she asked. "Yeah. Just give me a sec," Carlos answered and watched Mal walked towards the limo. He then turned his head back to Jane.

"I'll see you soon," he stated before giving her a hug. It lasted only about five seconds before they released.

"Bye," Jane said. Carlos just grinned and walked to the limo, where Mal, Evie, and Jay were waiting. Jane watched as they drove off. She didn't know that Ben had been standing a few feet away, who also came to say goodbye.

"Lucky you. Not everyone gets to babysit a dog," the young king said, frightening Jane. She yelped and turned around.

"H-How long have you been standing there?" she asked. "Long enough to know that you're taking care of Dude while Carlos is away," Ben answered.

He noticed Jane didn't look too happy. "Don't worry. You'll do fine," he reassured before walking away, leaving the fairy alone.

She stood there for a while before a familiar bark snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Hi, Dude," Jane greeted the small shaggy dog while kneeling down to pet him. She lifted him up and headed towards her dorm room with Dude in her hands. 'How hard could this be?' she thought to herself. Maybe it won't be so bad after all.

xXx

The next day, Jane sat in her dorm room reading a book. Dude, being bored, was laying down on her rug. The room was quiet and the only sound that could be heard was Jane flipping the pages of her book. She didn't really notice the poor dog on the floor until he started whining. Jane frowned in confusion. She closed her book, and saw Dude.

"Are you bored?" she asked. Dude looked at her, not moving his body. His sad puppy dog eyes gave Jane her answer. She stood up and knelt down beside Dude.

"Let's go to the park. That'll cheer you up," she said and Dude quickly sprung to his feet, his tail wagging. Jane picked him up and out the door and off to the park they went.

It was a beautiful sunny Saturday which meant the perfect time to be outside. Dude began to run around the grassy area while Jane watched him closely, making sure he doesn't leave her sight. She sat down on a bench under a shady tree. The sound of other people talking and playing in the park made her feel a little out of her comfort zone. She wasn't used to being alone with total strangers. Even if they weren't socializing with her.

"Hi, Jane," a voice greeted. Jane looked around and spotted Lonnie. "Hi, Lonnie," she replied. Her eyes were no longer on Dude. Lonnie sat next to her with her usual perky smile on her face.

"What are you doing here?" Lonnie asked, trying to sound as polite as possible.

"Watching Dude. Carlos asked me to take care of him while he's away," Jane answered. Lonnie glanced away from the shy fairy and frowned.

"Where is Dude?" She asked, alarming Jane, who turned her head back to where she last saw him and found he wasn't there. Her eyes widened and those worried feelings doubled.

"Oh no! He's gone!" Jane exclaimed. "If Carlos finds out about this, he is going to kill me!" she stood up and ran to where Dude was before. Lonnie decided to follow her in case she could be of any assistance.

"Where could he be?" Jane asked herself. She paced around the area, mentally scolding herself for being so stupid.

"We'll find him, alright?" Lonnie reassured her uneasy friend. A lightbulb lit up in her head and she pulled out a plastic bag of chocolate chip cookies from her pocket.

"Cookie?" She offered, holding one out in front of Jane, who shook her head. Lonnie shrugged then ate it. Cookies always seemed to make Lonnie feel better. Especially chocolate chip cookies made by her mom.

Jane glanced at Lonnie eating the cookies and changed her mind. "On second thought, I'll have one," she said and Lonnie reached in the plastic bag to grab another one and have it to Jane, who bit into it, still full of worry.

xXx

"Dude!" Lonnie called for him. She and Jane have been at this for two hours. They were both tired, but Jane kept insisting that they needed to find him now.

"Dude! Here boy!" Jane shouted out. Her worried face appeared again after Lonnie ran out of cookies. They were searching the forest, but couldn't find the dog.

"Jane, maybe Dude is back at the school. He could've learned how to get back home by himself," Lonnie stated.

Jane stopped walking and turned around to face Lonnie. "I'm just really worried," she informed. Lonnie stared at her with pitiful eyes.

"Come on. Let's go back," she said, putting her hand on her back and gently pushing her along.

xXx

Jane still hasn't found Dude and it was now the morning Carlos comes back. The limo approached the school entrance and the only thing running through Jane's mind was, 'Please don't be mad at me. Please don't be mad at me. Please don't be made at me.'

Carlos came out of the limo and smiled when he saw Jane standing there.

"Hi. Where's Dude?" he asked. "Um...I...lost him," Jane answered timidly. Carlos was surprised. Dude would never do something like this unless he was kidnapped. Wait...

"He's been dognapped!" Carlos began to worry. "We need to call the police!" He shouted and he and Jane ran to his room, leaving behind his now confused friends.

Carlos arrived in his dorm room with Jane close behind. "Where's the phone?" the De Vil boy asked himself.

Jane sat on his bed and watched Carlos scatter across the room in search of the phone. She then felt something soft and furry brush over her skin. Looking down, she was delighted to see Dude.

"Carlos, wait! I found Dude!" Jane shouted. Carlos grinned big and ran to the mutt and hugged him.

"Dude!" He exclaimed. All that worrying and he was under Carlos' bed the whole time. Crazy.

Jane watched Carlos squeeze Dude to death. "Sorry for losing him. I understand if you don't trust me with him anymore," she apologized.

Carlos looked up from his furry friend and smiled softly. "It's not your fault. I still trust you," he replied, bringing Jane to a happier state.

"Thanks," she said before kissing his cheek.


	30. Chapter 30: Studying

**For those who requested/wanted Jevie, here you go.**

It was 8:00 at night and Evie and Jay were studying in the boys' dorm room for an Enchanted Forestry test. Normally, Evie would've studied in her dorm, but Mal kicked her out for some reason. Of course, she could've gone to the library to study, but Jay convinced her to study in his room with him to keep him from getting bored.

Now in the dimly lit room, they were both sitting at the table with books in front of them and they both held a pencil in their hand. Evie looked like she was going faster than Jay. The room was quiet. The only sound that could be heard were them flipping the pages of the books or them writing on a sheet of paper.

"What'd you get for number 4?" Jay asked.

"Not telling," Evie answered, not looking away from her book.

Jay looked back at his book, frowning. He then stared at the questions and the little circles with a letter next to it.

"What about number 5?" he asked.

"Stop it," Evie complained, a hint of threatening in her words.

"Can I see your paper then, since you won't tell me?" Jay asked, making Evie look up at him.

"No. I don't want to help you cheat," she explained.

"It's not cheating, it's helping out a friend who doesn't know the answers to this test," Jay argued, trying to convince her.

He gave a smile, though Evie's face expression was the opposite of that. His smile dropped. If she wasn't going to give him her paper then he'll have to do it himself.

"Just give me the paper!" Jay shouted, alarming Evie, who quickly grabbed ahold of the test sheet thingy so he couldn't get it.

"No! I'm not letting you cheat!" Evie shouted, running around the room with Jay chasing after her.

The blue-haired girl jumped from one bed to another, messing up the blankets. She ran around the room dodging Jay's attacks.

"Stop it!" she yelled. "Not until you give me your answers!" Jay answered.

As they continued this, Jay's dorm room soon looked like a tornado had blown through it. Some of the chairs were knocked down, the beds were messed up, and there were sheets of paper on the floor due to Evie throwing them at Jay in attempt to make him stop.

One of the fallen chairs tripped Evie, causing her to tumble down onto the floor on her back. Jay had the same experience except he fell on top of Evie, facing her. The sheet of paper was still in her hand, but Jay didn't try to take it from her. He was too caught up in what was happening right now. He didn't realize how beautiful Evie was. Maybe it was just because he was up close. Evie felt heat rise up in her cheeks. She didn't know what was going to happen until she caught Jay glance at her lips. He slowly leaned in. Evie was already closing her eyes, preparing for their lips to come in contact.

The door opened and there stood Carlos, his eyes so wide it could pop out of his head. Evie and Jay stopped what they were doing and turned to face the poor, scarred, boy.

"Oh, MY EYES!" Carlos shrieked. "MY POOR, YOUNG, BEAUTIFUL EYES!"

He quickly closed the door and sat down, bringing his knees up to his chest and began rocking himself in the hallway. The two teens on the floor laughed. Jay then stood up and offered his hand out to Evie, who took it.

"Poor Carlos," Evie said, staring at the door.

"He'll be fine," Jay replied. Evie looked back at him and smiled.

"So, you wanna go on a date with me?" he asked with a smirk.

"Sure," Evie answered. "Now where were we?" She asked slyly.

Jay chuckled. "I think I remember," he said, leaning in.

To Evie's surprise, he snatched the sheet of paper from her hand and ran to the table.

"Hey! Get back here, you little thief!" she shouted as she began chasing Jay around for her paper.

 **Ok, so I don't ship these two, but this was really fun to write. And I think the storyline is pretty cute. Next will be another Jay with Jane.**


	31. Chapter 31: Some Magical Pranks

**Here's a bonding moment between Jay and Jane. Some parts might not be very well detailed depending on your view of it. On a more random note, I got the idea from my cat—which I may or may not have.**

On another sunny day after school, Jay searched for his friend, Mal. He found her in her dorm room with Jane. Apparently they were talking about magic. Again.

"Hey, Mal. I need your help with something," Jay said, making Mal raise an eyebrow.

"I've got these super cool pranks I want to pull on our friends and your magic can help," he stated.

"Why would you want to prank someone?" Jane asked, confused mixed with a little worried.

"Because it's fun. So Mal, what do ya say?" Jay asked, putting a smile on his face.

"Mm, I'm going to go with no," the purple-haired teen said. "The last time I helped you pull a prank, I got detention."

Jay scoffed. "You let yourself get caught," he remarked as Mal shot him a glare.

"Alright, Jane, do you want to help me since Miss-Too-Afraid-To-Have-Any-Fun here doesn't want to?" Jay asked, pointing to Mal, who was now sitting on her bed, rolling her eyes.

Jane thought for a moment. Pranking someone did sound exciting, but also kinda mean. She could get in trouble like Mal did before. But, on the other hand, Jay did need some magic for the pranks to work and Jane had that magic.

"Um...ok," the young fairy said hesitantly. "Sounds fun."

Jay smirked. "Great. I've got the perfect prank for a very special person," he said, walking out the door with Jane following close behind.

xXx

"Are you sure she won't be mad?" Jane asked.

"Oh, she'll be mad. Just not at us. I'm blaming it on Carlos," Jay answered.

They were in the cafeteria, where Audrey and her friends liked to hang out after school to talk. The first victim of the blossoming duo was none other than the daughter of Sleeping Beauty herself. Jay handed Jane a whoopie cushion.

"We'll start small since you're a beginner. Blow this up, then place it on Audrey's seat with your magic," he informed.

The magic was so Audrey couldn't see it before she sat down. Footsteps were heard and the princess group, along with Lonnie, even though she wasn't really a princess, came walking into the cafeteria and sat at their regular table. Jay and Jane were hiding behind a counter. The ex-thief nodded, giving the signal for Jane to do her thing.

"Bibbity bobbity boo," she whispered, waving her hand to 'do the magic'. The fully blown whoopie cushion floated underneath the table and onto Audrey's seat before she sat down.

The princess' eyes widened when she heard the fart sound that emitted out of the whoopie cushion. So did her friends.

"Ew, Audrey. Was that you?" one of her friends asked. "How unladylike," another one said.

"That wasn't me!" Audrey exclaimed. She stood up and looked down at her seat to find a now deflated whoopie cushion on her seat. The princess groaned. She picked it up and held it up.

"Who's sick idea was it to put a whoopie cushion on my seat?" Audrey asked angrily. She flipped the rubbery pink thing around and saw writing.

'Property of Carlos De Vil.'

Audrey growled and headed straight out the door to find the villain boy. Jay laughed quietly. His partner, on the other hand, didn't understand what was so funny. Before she could ask Jay why he was laughing, he grabbed her hand and pulled her out the back door of the cafeteria. When they were out of hearing range, they stopped and were now outside.

"I don't get it. Why is this funny?" Jane asked.

"It's funny to me," Jay said. "But I guess you're too mature for fart jokes."

Jane had a confused look on her face. Did he just say he was immature?

"Let's move on to the next prank," Jay announced before walking off with Jane following.

xXx

Ben and Evie were talking at one of the tables in the school courtyard. Then, suddenly, Ben's hair turned into a rainbow Afro. Evie giggled, making the young king wonder what she was giggling about.

"What?" he asked. Evie tried to stop laughing long enough to answer.

"Your hair," she said, pointing to the colorful Afro replacing his usual brown hair.

Ben frowned in confusion. Evie grabbed her mirror out of her purse and held it in front of him. The young king's eyes widened at the shock.

"Aaah! I look like a clown!" he screamed. Evie continued to laugh at the sight.

Hidden somewhere, maybe behind a tree or something, Jay and Jane were laughing.

"Ok. Now I see why this is fun," Jane said.

"Well good because we're just getting started," Jay replied, a smirk plastered on his face.

For some strange reason, "We No Speak Americano" started playing in the background and the montage began.

Chad was practicing Tourney on the field. The shooters were on, shooting disks at the prince, who was dodging them. Jay and Jane appeared behind the bleachers. The fairy used her magic to make one of the disks Chad dodged fly back at him. He managed to dodge it again, but the disk kept flying towards him.

"Wha—hey!" Chad shouted. He started running away from the disk, which kept going after him. He swatted his stick at it, but it dodged it. The two pranksters behind it smiled and fist-bumped.

xXx

Carlos was running away from Audrey, who thought he was the one who pranked her. He dashed through the halls, a panicked expression on his face. The enraged princess was surprisingly fast for a girl in heels. Carlos ran to the gym. Grabbing the doorknob of the glass door, he tried to twist it, but because of Jane's magic, the doorknob broke off.

"Jay! Open up!" Carlos shouted, banging on the door. Jay appeared and turned the doorknob on the other side of the door, but that broke off as well. Carlos felt like screaming again.

"Oops," Jay said, pretending to sound worried. He then pulled on a string so the shades go down.

"No, wait! Jay!" Carlos shouted. He looked back and saw Audrey running to him. "Aaah!"

xXx

Since Mal didn't want to help, Jay decided to prank her next. She was still in her dorm, laying on her bed, reading a book when she heard a scream come from outside along with her name. Mal quickly got up and opened the door. To her surprise, a horse appeared to her left and scared her. But it wasn't a horse. It was Jay wearing a horse mask. Jane appeared to Mal's right and was laughing, too. She was the one who was screaming.

Mal growled and punched Jay in the stomach then marched back inside her dorm.

xXx

"Alright. Last prank of the day. Carlos and Doug," Jay stated.

"I thought we already pranked Carlos," Jane said. The two were sitting on a roof holding buckets of water.

"Yeah, but pranking Carlos twice in one day? That's too good to pass up," Jay answered.

They heard talking. Nerds talking. Carlos and Doug were walking closer to where the invisible 'X' mark was.

"Shh. They're coming," Jay said quietly. Jane nodded.

"And then she accused me of putting a whoopie cushion on her seat," Carlos said.

The unsuspecting boys were now standing on the invisible 'X' mark. Jay nodded, giving the signal to pour the water. And that's what they did. The freezing cold water poured down on the two, soaking them.

"What-" Doug stopped mid-sentence when he heard laughing come from the roof. He and Carlos looked up to see Jay and Jane holding now empty buckets and laughing.

"Jay!" Carlos yelled.


	32. Chapter 32: Audrey's Got a Secret

**This one has some Jay x Audrey in it plus some Chad. Looks like someone's got a secret.**

Audrey, Jay, and Chad were sitting at a table outside by the lockers, hanging out. The thief had become good friends with the two royal teens after all the past events were cleared up. The sun was shining, as usual, giving Auradon Prep its 'goodness' look. Chad was on his new phone his dad bought him. At first, the older Charming said no, but Cinderella convinced him to buy Chad another one as long as he'll take care of it. Scrolling through AuradonBuzz, Chad saw one of Audrey's posts and frowned in confusion.

"Hey, Audrey, you spelled 'pranksters' wrong," the young prince said, showing the girl her post.

"Simple mistake. Everyone does that once in a while," Audrey stated.

"And I thought princesses were supposed to be perfect," Jay commented.

Audrey let out a gasp, turning her head to face him. "Are you saying I'm not perfect?" she asked.

"Nobody's perfect, Audrey. I had to learn that the hard way," Chad said, remembering when he was being what everyone would call, a 'jerk', to Mal, Evie, Jay, and Carlos. Also when he tricked girls into doing his homework. Even though he still thinks he's awesome, he now knows even he has his flaws.

"Well, you're perfect in my eyes, Audrey," Jay complimented, bringing a giggle to the princess.

Just then, Audrey's phone 'dinged', meaning she just got a text. She pulled her pink and blue phone out of her purse and turned it on to read the text. Chad, being as curious as a cat, leaned over to read the text as well. It wasn't a long text, but it wasn't a short one either.

"Cool! Lonnie's got tickets to The Sorcerer's Apprentices concert this Friday," Chad said.

"Wait! I'm not at that part yet," Audrey whined, making her friend frown.

"What do you mean 'not at that part yet?'" the young prince asked. "Why do you take so long to read?"

Audrey glanced at Chad, her head not moving, a slight scowl on her face, then back to read the text Lonnie sent her. Jay, who seemed as equally curious as Chad was, raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, why do you take so long to read?" he asked.

Audrey sighed. "Promise you won't tell anyone?" she asked, looking up from her phone.

Jay began to get worried. Was there something about his girlfriend that he didn't know? He and Chad nodded their heads in response to Audrey's question. The princess put down her phone. She knew the truth had to come out sooner or later.

"I-I'm dyslexic," Audrey revealed.

Jay and Chad were both caught by surprise. It must've taken guts for her to say that. Jay was about to speak, but was interrupted by Chad, who was laughing. The thief glared at the young prince while Audrey looked at him confused and worried.

"You mean you can't read?" Chad asked in between laughs.

"No. I just have a hard time with it," Audrey corrected.

"A princess who can't read! Now there's something you don't see every day," Chad exclaimed.

He continued laughing, making Jay boil with anger. How dare he laugh at such a thing! To Chad, it was as if Audrey didn't know how to do something so simple like talking. It was just hilarious to him.

"It's not funny, Chad!" Audrey cried out, on the verge of tears.

Chad couldn't hear her due to his laughing. When Jay saw a tear roll down the princess' cheek, that's when he knew he needed to stop this.

"Chad, stop laughing!" Jay shouted.

The young prince heard him shout, his laughing turned down to smiling. He looked at Jay, who had one of those, 'I want to kill you' faces.

"What? It's funny because it's like she can't read," Chad stated, trying to hold back the laughter.

Audrey's sniffles caught his attention. He looked at her, tears rolling down her cheeks. She wiped her eyes to clear away the tears. Jay put an arm around her and pulled her in to comfort her. Chad realized what he had done. He made Audrey cry. He made a princess cry. He made his friend cry. Something a prince should never do.

"Oh," was all Chad could say. He glanced back and forth between Jay and Audrey.

Of course, this was so Chad. Always acting before he thinks. A mistake he always makes. No wonder some of the students at Auradon Prep call him a jerk.

"I'm sorry," Chad apologized for his behavior.

Audrey didn't reply to him since she was too busy crying. Jay, also didn't reply. He just kept glaring at him. They were like that for a while, Chad beginning to feel uncomfortable. He hung his head, ashamed. Audrey's sobs were becoming quieter. She was calming down. Looking up at Chad, she found it kinda weird that he actually looked sorry. She always thought he would be more heartless. But maybe since she was like one of his best friends, he would feel bad.

"I-It's fine. You didn't know," Audrey said, sniffling a little.

Chad looked back up at Audrey and smiled weakly. "Since you told us a secret, I'll tell you one," he said in hopes of making his friend feel better.

"I'm very, very," Chad began. "Stupid."

Jay and Audrey both smiled at that secret, knowing it was half a joke and half true. Audrey and Chad then looked at Jay, expecting him to reveal something. At first, he protested, but after seeing their 'puppy dog eyes', he gave in.

"Fine. I miss the Isle of the Lost," Jay said.

"What about it?" Chad asked, not understanding why he would miss that place.

"Stealing, jumping on roofs, Lady Tremaine's granddaughters...," Jay said.

Audrey's no longer red eyes narrowed. "What?" she growled.

"I'm kidding," Jay stated, chuckling a little with Chad.

 **How was that? Hopefully it was okay to you viewers. Next will be a Mal and Jane friendship one-shot.**


	33. Chapter 33: Girl Talk

"I can't believe she did that!" Mal growled. She sat on the floor, leaning against the footboard of her bed. Jane sat on her bed, listening to her friend talk.

"Evie is so annoying when she keeps trying to put makeup on me," Mal complained.

"Maybe you should tell her that?" Jane suggested.

Mal sighed. "I tried, but she keeps saying I need the makeup. What's that supposed to mean?!" she asked.

"Maybe she meant you didn't look...your best?" the timid fairy said hesitantly.

Mal scowled at her friend sitting on her bed. She knew she was just trying to make her feel better, but her words didn't help with the situation. The purple-haired girl continued her rant, ignoring Jane's comment.

"And that's not even the worst of my troubles. Earlier today, Carlos ratted me out for using magic," Mal stated.

She then felt a tug at her hair. Frowning, she looked back at Jane, who was holding a few strands of her purple hair in her hands.

"Are you braiding my hair?" Mal asked.

"Sorry. It's just...whenever I get stressed, mom braids my hair as a way to calm me down," Jane explained.

Mal looked down. Her mom's never done anything like that. She barely cared about her problems. Instead, she kept telling her she needed to be more evil. Mal looked back up at a nervous Jane.

"Must be nice to have a mother like that," the purple-haired teen said.

Jane didn't answer verbally. Instead she nodded. Mal turned away from her.

"You can keep braiding my hair if you want," she stated, bring a little smile to the timid fairy.

"Really?" Jane asked. "Yup," Mal answered.

With that, Jane began to braid Mal's purple hair as the half-fairy ranted on about Evie and Carlos.

 **Sorry this is like really short, but I didn't know how else to make it longer. Next time I'll try to make it longer.**


	34. Chapter 34: Little Princess

**Whatever happens when Mal accidentally turns Evie into a...**

"Would you guys please stop fighting?" Ben asked, trying to pry Mal off of Evie.

"Not until she gives me back my spell book!" Mal exclaimed.

"I told you I don't have it!" Evie stated.

The girls' dorm room was where they were in. Mal lost her spell book and all signs pointed to Evie when she found a mascara brush where her spell book was last. Now the angered girl was trying to attack Evie, but thankfully, Ben came to the rescue to stop her using her love for him to make her calm down. Unfortunately, he failed and only angered Mal more.

The purple-haired teen was about to leap onto Evie, but she stopped by Ben, who grabbed ahold of her. Mal struggled to get free.

"Let go of me!" she shouted.

Mal fought hard while Ben was trying as hard as he could to hold on to her as long as he could.

"Run, Evie!" He exclaimed.

Evie was about to run for it. Mal's hand was swaying around and it accidentally shot out magic when she mumbled something and it hit Evie. She tripped over the bed and fell on the other side. Mal and Ben gasped and stopped. The young king let her go and they slowly walked towards where Evie fell.

"Evie? Are you okay?" Mal asked, forgetting about her spell book.

There was no answer. She and Ben exchanged looks. When they saw Evie, they were shocked. She had turned into a little kid!

"Evie?" Mal asked. The now tiny, little Evie looked up. "How old are you?"

"Four," the little girl said while holding up her fingers that show the number.

"Oh, no. This is bad. This is so bad!" Mal stated. "What have I done?"

"Relax, Mal. There's got to be some way to fix this," Ben reassured.

The purple-haired teen felt a little more comfortable hearing those words. A little. Ben smiled.

"So while I look for Fairy Godmother, you have to watch Evie," he said, making Mal frown.

"Why do I have to watch Evie?" She asked.

"Because you're the one who turned her into a child," Ben answered.

"It was an accident!" Mal exclaimed, her raised voice scaring little Evie. The little princess crawled under the bed. Mal sighed.

"Fine. You go. I'll stay," she said.

Ben began to walk towards the door while Mal looked at the bed little Evie had gone under. She heard the door open then close. Walking over to the side of the bed, she got on her knees and looked under it. She saw little Evie hiding from her.

"Hi, Evie," Mal said, trying to sound friendly.

"How do you know my name?" little Evie asked.

"I'm your friend. My name is Mal," the older girl said with a smile. "Do you want to come out?"

"Okay," Evie answered hesitantly. She crawled out from under the bed and now stood up in front of Mal, who sat up.

"Good. Now, what do you want to do?" Mal asked, deciding she needed to keep Evie entertained.

The little princess already had something in mind. One of the very common things most little girls do at this age.

"Let's have a tea party," Evie stated.

"Um, okay. Sure," Mal agreed, unsure of her answer.

Little Evie smiled and took the older girl's hand and walked to a vanity with some makeup products, with Mal being pulled along. Evie stood on a chair.

"What are we doing here?" Mal asked.

"We need to get you ready," the little girl replied.

The purple-haired teen was confused at what she said. She sat down.

"I don't think I need makeup," Mal said in attempt to get out of little Evie putting makeup on her.

"But if you don't, how will a boy think you're pretty?" the little girl asked.

"Being pretty isn't all that matters," Mal remarked.

Evie scrunched her nose. "Who told you that?" she asked in disgust.

The half-fairy smiled and ended up letting Evie put makeup on her. After that, the little princess found a tiara and placed it on her purple hair.

After twenty minutes, Ben came back and found Mal and little Evie having a tea party with a couple stuffed animals that Evie apparently had.

"Looks you're having a good time," he said.

"So what's the cure?" Mal asked, ignoring his comment.

"This," Ben said, holding a cupcake in his hand. Evie stared at the delicious looking cupcake and licked her lips.

"Here you go, Evie," the young king said.

He handed her the cupcake and the little girl immediately took a bite. Mal glanced at Ben, before watching Evie. The little blue-haired girl turned sixteen again with a light blue sparkly fog surrounding her for a second. Evie, now back to normal, frowned in confusion. She looked at the cupcake she was holding, then at the rest of her surroundings.

"What happened?" Evie asked.

"Please don't kill me, but I accidentally turned you into a four-year old and you made me have a tea party with you and wear makeup, and then you had to eat that cupcake to reverse the spell," Mal explained.

Evie fell silent. She glanced at Ben, who also said nothing. As she put down the cupcake, an idea popped into her head and she smiled.

"All is forgiven. Now can we finish our tea party?" Evie asked.

"Um, okay," Mal answered, surprised at her not getting angry or something.

"Ben, would you like to join?" Evie asked politely.

"Sure," the young king answered. He sat down with the two. Mal used her magic to make some real food and tea appear, even though Ben and Evie, mostly Evie, told her she was being lazy. They enjoyed the pastries that Mal conjured up.

"Oh, I almost forgot. Where did you put my spell book?" Mal asked.

 **I hope you guys liked that. The next one will be another Carvie one-shot. So yay!**


	35. Chapter 35: Video Games and French Fries

**Here's that Carvie one-shot. I hope you like it.**

"Evie!" Carlos shouted, running through the halls, searching for the blue-haired girl.

"Evie!" 

xXx

"Evie!" Carlos exclaimed, bursting through the dorm room of her and Mal's room. He startled the two girls, who were doing their own things.

"What is it?" Evie asked.

"This," he answered, holding up a dvd case-looking thing.

'Journey Into the Enchanted Forest 2.'

Evie's eyes widened in surprise and excitement. She stood up and squealed before running to Carlos and snatching away the game. Mal just raised an eyebrow, wondering why Evie even liked that game. The evil fairies in the game are obviously based off of Maleficent, which Mal did not like.

"You got Journey Into the Enchanted Forest 2?" Evie asked.

"Yeah. You wanna play later tonight at my dorm room?" Carlos asked.

"Of course! 8:00?" the excited Evie asked.

"Sounds good," Carlos answered.

He was then hugged by Evie. Mal, who was sitting on her bed, gagged to mock them. When the two released, Carlos took back the game and walked out of the room after saying, "Bye." When he was gone, Mal frowned.

"Look what he's doing to you. Turning you into a video game geek," she stated.

"Ha ha. Very funny," Evie remarked.

xXx

Later in the boys' dorm room, Carlos was setting up. He ordered McDonald Duck's earlier, which came a few minutes ago. Can't game on an empty stomach. And in Auradon, they deliver. Jay was away at a guys' sleepover with Chad, Ben, and a few other guys from Tourney. Carlos told them he couldn't make it due to 'being sick'. In reality, he would just rather play video games with Evie than be with a bunch of guys talking about sports and stuff. But don't worry, they'll have another one so Carlos can join. He hasn't spent that much time with Evie, so what better way to do that than do one of their favorite activities together? That, and he has a crush on her.

Knock knock.

Carlos fixed his hair real quick before opening the door. There stood Evie, as radiant as the diamonds the dwarves mine.

"Hi," Carlos said. "Ready to play?"

"Yeah," Evie replied as she walked into the room.

"Oh, uh, I got McDonald Duck's for snacks," Carlos stated, gesturing to the table with a brown paper bag on it.

Evie smiled. Carlos then pulled out two of the chairs by the table and set them out in front of the TV screen, along with the table. He and Evie sat down and started the game. Carlos reached out for a French fry from the bag and ate it.

"Okay. Level one," he announced.

They played on for a couple hours while eating the French fries and chicken nuggets that were in the paper bag. They were now at level 9, which was pretty hard to get to. The evil fairies in the game were throwing potions at them as they were running through the Enchanted Forest. Then they fell into a pit. They had to use their wizard magic to free themselves from it before stumbling upon an old castle and solving a puzzle.

"Okay, move that piece over there," Evie instructed. "And then that one goes over there."

She and Carlos moved some sort of blocks with a pattern on it around for a while. The last block was in its place, causing a secret passageway to open. They went through it and ended up in a dark tunnel with torches lighting their way.

"Hey, are there any fries left?" Carlos asked.

Evie glanced at the bag. There was one left, but like Carlos, she also wanted it.

"No," she answered quickly.

"I can see it, you know," Carlos said. "Give me the French fry."

"But I want it," Evie informed. "You can have this small piece of chicken nugget."

"I don't want the nugget, I want the French fry," Carlos argued.

The game was paused. The two stared at each other for a few moments before leaping for the last French fry in the bag.

"It's mine!" Carlos exclaimed.

He was holding the bag. He couldn't reach in and grab the French fry because Evie was trying to pry his hands off the bag.

"I saw it first!" Evie remarked.

"But I payed for it!" Carlos stated.

"Well, you ate most of it so I think I should have it," the blue-haired girl said.

The tugged on the brown bag until it ripped apart, dozens of French fries falling on the table, their laps, and the floor. Carlos and Evie sat there in surprise. How could they not have noticed there were more fries?

"I thought there was only one left," Evie said.

"They must've accidentally gave me more," Carlos replied. "They're everywhere."

Out of nowhere, Evie bursts out laughing, making Carlos turned his head to look at her, giving her a weirded out look.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

"We were fighting over a French fry. That was so stupid," Evie answered.

Carlos chuckled.

"We should pick this up," the blue-haired girl said.

"Yeah," Carlos agreed. "I don't want to see French fries on the floor when I wake up."

They began picking up the fries, saving the ones that fell on the table and their laps to eat later, throwing away the ones that fell on the floor. Carlos actually wanted to eat the ones on the floor as well, saying five second rule, but Evie told him no. They continued to pick up the French fries. Carlos and Evie's hands both went for the same fry, but ended up touching each other. They blushed and quickly swiped away their hands. Once everything was cleaned up, they went back to their game.

"So... Do you like Doug?" Carlos asked out of nowhere.

Evie frowned. "Why do you want to know? Did Doug put you up to this?" she asked.

"No, he didn't. I'm just... Curious," Carlos answered. He smiled innocently.

Evie sighed. Carlos was always so nosy with things. One time he asked his mom, Cruella, about his father. She yelled at him and forbid him from ever asking a question like that.

"Fine. Doug's nice, but I don't know if I like him. After all, it's kinda cliche that we would be together. You know, with our parents being enemies and all," Evie said.

"But you flirted with him when we first came here," Carlos pointed out.

"I flirted with every guy I saw. Even Jay at one time," Evie stated before shuddering in disgust at that last part.

"You never flirted with me," Carlos said.

Evie raised an eyebrow. "Where are you getting at?" she asked.

"I'm just saying," Carlos answered. "But why didn't you? Again, I'm just curious."

"Wait...," Evie said, putting two and two together. She gasped then grinned. "You like me!"

Carlos turned a shade of red. They were both too distracted now to notice they got poisoned by the evil fairies in the game.

"Aw, that's so sweet," Evie stated.

"No, I don't," Carlos lied. "Like I said, I'm just curious."

"But if that's so, then why are you blushing?" the girl asked, giggling when Carlos looked so nervous.

"I-I'm not. It's just my...allergies. I must be allergic to the French fries," the young De Vil said.

"Aw! You're so cute when you're nervous," Evie complimented.

She hugged him for several seconds. During that time, Carlos was surprised, but enjoying her warm embrace. It felt like he was snuggled up in his blanket.

"I like you, too."

 **By the way, in Mal's Spell Book, Evie and Carlos actually do play a game called Journey Into the Echanted Forest.**


	36. Chapter 36: Furry Surprise

***fangirling scream* HAVE YOU GUYS HEARD?! DOVE AND RYAN ARE ENGAGED! Isn't that just awesome?**

 **Anyway, this one-shot has some references to the prequel book, Isle of the Lost. Just to let you know.**

 **It's Carlos' birthday, but what are his friends going to get him...?**

Mal and Evie were hanging out in the boys' dorm room with said boys. The room was quiet. Jay was sitting on his bed, playing around with some toy. Mal sat at the table on her phone. Evie was leaning against the footboard of Carlos' bed, petting Dude, who was laying on her lap while Carlos sat on his bed, doing things on his laptop. It was dark out, so the room wasn't that bright, but the lamps brought some illumination.

"You know, it's my birthday tomorrow," Carlos said.

"We know!" the other three said in unison, clearly annoyed.

"That's like, the eighth time you've said that today," Evie added.

Carlos was turning fifteen tomorrow. A pretty big day, you might say. All day he's been saying 'it's my birthday tomorrow' which was getting really annoying to his friends. So annoying, Mal suggested they put a stamp on his forehead and mail him to Charmington. Jay agreed, but their idea was shot down by Evie who said they couldn't do that because Carlos was their friend. She also added the people of Charmington wouldn't want an annoying Carlos anyway. Besides, the party they have planned for him would be a waste. It's not a surprise party, by the way. Mal thinks surprise parties are so cliche, especially when everyone pretends they don't know about the person's birthday. The three didn't really know what to get for Carlos, which was a small problem. Okay, big problem. But what could his three best friends possibly get that could bring a huge smile on his freckled face? Mal noticed Evie was petting Dude and asked a random question.

"Hey, E, you a dog person?" she asked.

"I don't know. I like cats," Evie answered. "They're so cute with their little paws."

"Dogs are better," Jay said. "Cats do nothing but lay around all day."

"At least they're quiet, unlike dogs," Evie stated. "And someone I know," she mumbled, staring at Jay.

"But cats lick themselves clean and poop in a box. It's disgusting," Jay argued.

"It's better than having to pick up its poop."

"Dogs are more fun to play with."

"Cats are the kings of memes."

"Dogs are loyal and don't want you just for food like cats."

"Mal?" Evie asked, alerting the purple-haired girl.

"Leave me out of this," Mal told her.

Then, Evie and Jay's heads both turned to Carlos. He noticed and his eyes widened in fear.

"Cats or dogs, Carlos?" Evie asked.

"Obviously he'd choose dogs," Jay stated. "That's the only kind of animal friend he's had."

"That's not true. Carlos had a pet cat on the island," Evie replied, feeling confident.

Jay raised an eyebrow, thinking she was lying. When Evie mentioned his pet cat, Carlos remembered. He got a little black kitten at Evie's sixth birthday party. One of Lucifer's litter.

"Oh yeah! Beezlebub," Carlos said.

Evie smiled when she saw the look on Jay's face.

"Poor cat. I left her with my mother," Carlos stated. "Don't you guys miss your pets?"

"Not really. Othello was so noisy and always said bad words," Evie said, referring to her pet parrot, Iago's kid.

"Yeah, and dad probably sold Lagan and Derelict by now," Jay added.

His pets were Flotsam and Jetsam's kids. Mal didn't have a pet since she wasn't invited to Evie's birthday party. Evie still felt a little bad, but Mal said it was fine and that she wasn't really an animal person.

"I miss Beezlebub," Carlos stated, suddenly looking sad for a moment.

"Don't let Dude hear that," Mal joked, making the others laugh.

Suddenly, an idea popped into Evie's head. She picked up Dude and carried him to Carlos' bed.

"Well, Mal and I need to get to bed. Jay, can you escort us to our dorm room?" Evie asked.

Jay gave her a confused look. "Okay," he said.

He, Evie, and Mal walked out of the room, leaving Carlos in there. Once they were in their dorm, Evie told them her idea.

"So we don't have a present for Carlos yet, right?" Evie asked.

"Yeah, but I was just thinking we give him chocolate," Jay said.

"Well, I have a better idea," Evie stated. "What if we go to the Isle of the Lost and bring Beezlebub back as Carlos' gift?"

Jay and Mal's eyes popped out of their heads.

"Are you serious? Going back to the Isle of the Lost? That's crazy!" Mal exclaimed.

"And if someone saw us, I have a feeling they're not going to be happy since we chose good," Jay added.

"So, we'll be careful," Evie replied. "Besides, don't you want to see our Carlos happy?"

"He's already happy," Jay pointed out.

"He said he misses Beezlebub, so we're going to bring her back for him," Evie said.

Mal and Jay exchanged looks. Evie's plan was risky. What if they got caught? Those villains would do unimaginable things to them. Plus, how would they get to the island without anyone knowing? Because if they did know, they would get in trouble. Ben wouldn't allow it. Or would he...? Evie stated at her friends' faces.

"Look, I know it's dangerous, but I really want to do this," she said.

Mal sighed. "Fine. But if this fails, I'm blaming you," she said.

"I guess I should come along to protect you two," Jay stated.

"You didn't really have a choice. I was going to drag you along anyway," Evie said, smiling.

"I'll tell Ben the plan," Mal informed.

xXx

Today was Carlos' birthday. Mal told Ben, Audrey, and Doug she, Evie, and Jay were going to be a little late to the party. She gave them the job to set up the party in Carlos and Jay's dorm room. It wasn't going to be a big party. Just his friends. Plus a cake. Mal, Evie, and Jay left in the morning to retrieve Beezlebub. With Ben's help, they managed to travel to the Isle of the Lost with a limo. When they got close enough, Mal cast a spell to make the limo invisible so no one would know they were there. They walked out of the limo cautiously and made their way to Hell Hall, Cruella De Vil's place. Once they got there, they snuck in through the window. Hell Hall was a big place. It was going to be hard to find a little black kitty in a big place like this.

"Maybe we should split up," Jay suggested. "We'll find the cat faster."

"Good idea. I'll go with Mal," Evie said.

"Why do you get to go with Mal?" Jay asked, frowning.

"Because I'm her best friend," Evie replied.

"Well, I was her best friend first," Jay stated.

"Are you two seriously arguing about this right now?" Mal asked. "You know what, I'll go by myself."

Mal walked away from the two. Evie sighed and headed in the other direction with Jay following her. They checked every room they came across and no sign of Beezlebub. They continued walking around the mansion-like house, being careful not to come across Cruella De Vil or else, well, let's just say it would be game over.

"What if Cruella turned the cat into a scarf or something?" Jay asked.

"She wouldn't be that cruel, would she?" Evie asked.

"Well, cruel is in her name. And devil," Jay replied, making Evie roll her eyes.

Then again, Jay has a point. What if Cruella had already made Beezlebub into a scarf? If so, then their whole mission was pointless. They would've come all this way for nothing. But Evie hadn't lost hope. There is a chance Beezlebub is still alive.

"Jasper! Horace! I told you to clean my baby!" they heard Cruella shout, referring to her car.

Evie and Jay quickly hid under the stairs nearby. Cruella De Vil walked down the steps of the stairs with Jasper and Horace following.

"B-b-but, we were watching the Auradon News Network," Jasper said in his British accent.

"Well, I don't have Carlos to do things for me so you'll have to do it!" Cruella shouted.

When Cruella, Horace, and Jasper left, Evie and Jay came out of hiding. They looked in both directions to make sure they were gone. Evie sighed.

"We need to find Beezlebub quick before we get caught," she said. "Come on."

Jay followed Evie again as they wandered around the mansion-like place, careful not to cause any loud noises.

xXx

Ben, Audrey, and Doug were setting up for Carlos' birthday party in his and Jay's dorm room. Doug was blowing up black, white, and red balloons while Audrey was hanging up the banner she painted earlier that said, 'Happy Birthday Carlos!' while Ben was guarding the cake.

"So, why couldn't Mal, Evie, and Jay help set up?" Audrey asked.

"Oh, uh, they had an important errand to run," Ben answered.

"When do you think they'll be back?" Doug asked.

"I don't know. Soon," Ben replied. "If they survive that is," he mumbled.

"What was that?" Doug asked.

"Nothing!" Ben said quickly to avoid suspicion.

xXx

Mal silently walked around the place, keeping her eyes out for a small black cat. It felt like she searched the entire place, even outside. Then, in the corner of her eye, she saw something move. Mal followed the 'something' into what seemed like a laundry room. Sadly, it turned out to be Jay and Evie.

"Did you guys find anything?" Mal asked.

"No. We searched everywhere and no sign of Beezlebub," Evie answered.

Jay looked around the small room they were in. There was a lumpy mattress next to an ironing board, a washbin, and next to that was a vanity table with dozens of black and white wigs.

"Where are we?" Jay asked.

"Carlos' bedroom," Evie answered. "Don't say anything to him about it."

Jay nodded and continued to look around the room. Mal groaned.

"If we don't find Carlos' cat in time, Cruella's going to find us and she won't be happy," she stated.

"Relax, M. We'll find Beezlebub. And when we do, we'll go straight to the limo and drive back to Auradon," Evie reassured.

Mal gave a small smile.

"Hey, I think I found the cat," Jay announced.

Mal and Evie rushed to where Jay was standing. They saw a basket full of clothes and a little black tail sticking out of it. Evie lifted up a piece of clothing which revealed the cat they were looking for.

"Hi, Beezlebub," Evie cooed.

The small black cat stared at the three, wondering why they were interrupting her nap.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Pick her up," Jay said.

"Why me?" Evie asked.

"I'm not touching that thing," Jay answered. "Plus, it was your idea to get the cat for Carlos."

Evie reached for the little black cat, trying not to scare her. Luckily, Beezlebub was pretty okay with a stranger picking her up.

"Okay. We've got the cat. Let's go," Mal said.

The three hurriedly dashed to the limo and hopped in. Mal used a spell to make the limo drive by itself to Auradon. While they rode back, Evie was having fun playing with the little black kitty.

"She's surprisingly soft," she said. "Wanna feel?"

"I'd rather not," Jay answered.

Mal also declined the offer. A soft motor-like noise was heard throughout the limo causing Jay to frown.

"Is that the cat?" he asked.

"Yeah. That's what they do when they're happy," Evie explained.

"She must like you then, Evie," Mal said, looking at Beezlebub, who was on Evie's lap.

Evie smiled and lifted up Beezlebub's paws and moved them around vertically while making cute noises, much to Jay and Mal's annoyance.

xXx

Mal, Evie, and Jay arrived with their present for Carlos. Lonnie, Chad, and Jane came to celebrate with them. Ben still guarded the cake for some reason. Mal, Evie, and Jay came in with a white box with a black ribbon on it and some holes on the upper-side of it.

"Hey, you guys are back," Ben said. "How did the errand go?"

"Great. We found exactly what we were looking for," Mal answered.

She watched as Evie put their present next to the others before going to talk to Audrey. Ben was no longer guarding the cake, so Carlos snuck his way to it and was about to scoop some of the frosting with his finger, but was stopped by Lonnie, who was going to light up the candles.

"Hey, let's sing happy birthday to Carlos!" Ben exclaimed.

Jay switched off most off the lights as everyone gathered around the cake.

Everyone:

Happy birthday to you

Happy birthday to you

Happy birthday to Carlos

Happy birthday to you

When the song was done, Carlos blew out his candles. It was his first birthday in Auradon and he couldn't be happier. He never really had a real birthday party on the island since nobody cared.

"Merry Christmas!" Chad and Doug randomly shouted, making everyone laugh.

Ben began to cut slices of cake, which was chocolate, and handed it out to them. It wasn't too long until Carlos wanted to open his presents. Mal, Evie, and Jay decided to go last, knowing their present would be the best. Audrey went first. Then Doug, then Lonnie and Chad, then Jane, then Ben, until it was finally down to the last one.

"I think you're really going to like this, C," Mal said, handing him the box.

"Please. Nothing can beat the new video game I got him," Audrey said proudly.

"We'll see," Mal replied with a smirk.

Carlos opened the lid and was surprised to see...

"Beezlebub!" he exclaimed happily.

He picked up the small black cat and hugged her, causing her to meow. Everyone but the VKs and Ben were confused.

"Wha...?" Lonnie asked. "What?"

"Okay, so long story," Evie began. "Carlos had Beezlebub when he was on the isle, but then we came here and he missed her, so for his birthday we went to go get her to surprise him."

There was a slight pause for a moment.

"Wait, you mean you went back to the island?" Doug asked.

"Um...," Evie hesitated.

"Yeah, but don't tell anyone," Mal said for her. Doug nodded.

"I can't believe Carlos owned a cat," Audrey said, staring at Beezlebub.

"I know, right? I thought he was more of a dog person," Jane replied.

"Well, why can't I be both? A dog person and a cat person," Carlos answered.

Dude smelled Beezlebub from across the room and walked over to get a good sniff of the small cat. When Dude didn't attack her or anything but lick her, that made Carlos really happy, despite Beezlebub hopping off his lap to clean herself.

"Looks like Dude likes Beezlebub, too," he stated.

 **Do you guys want to see more Beezlebub? Let me know what you think.**

 **Also, are you a dog person or a cat person?**

 **I'm more of a cat person in case you wanted to know what I am.**


	37. Chapter 37: Jealousy's Not a Good Look

**Thank you guys so much for your sweet reviews. They really motivate me to write more.**

 **Anyway, here's a short Jay x Audrey one for you guys.**

Jay stood under the bleachers, waiting for Audrey. They just finished the Tourney game they had today against the Agrabah Sultans. He and Audrey would always grab a smoothie after Tourney games. Jay checked his watch, that he did not steal, and wondered why Audrey was taking so long. Then, a cheerleader approached him, wearing her cheerleader uniform. All of the cheerleaders had huge crushes on Jay, despite the fact that he was dating Audrey.

"Hi, Jay," she said.

"Hey. Natalie, right?" Jay replied. "You liked the game today?"

"Totally. And I loved when you did all those backflips and dodged the reapers," Natalie answered.

"Well, that's just what I do," Jay stated proudly.

"Did my cheering help you?" Natalie asked, batting her eyelashes.

"Yeah. And the others, too," Jay answered. "You guys were really great today."

Jay wasn't fully aware Natalie was flirting with him. Usually he'd know when someone was flirting with him, but now that he's in a relationship with Audrey, he hasn't really noticed since Audrey was on his mind a lot. He did notice Natalie was getting a little close. Maybe too close.

"You know, cheerleaders and jocks always make good couples," Natalie said.

"True. Audrey and I make a good couple," Jay stated.

Natalie laughed. Her voice suddenly became smoother as she continued to talk.

"I'm not talking about you and Audrey," she said. "I'm talking about you and me."

She placed her finger on Jay, who tried to back up, but was stopped by one of the poles of the bleachers. He felt very uncomfortable. Now he knew what was going on as Natalie smiled. Audrey, who just finished freshening up, walked to where Jay was, only to find him cornered by Natalie. She could hear her talking to him about how she would be a much better girlfriend and things like that. Audrey narrowed her eyes and rolled her hands into fists. She marched towards them and swiped Natalie's hand away from Jay, standing in the middle of the two.

"Hey! Stop flirting with my boyfriend!" Audrey shouted.

"Aw, is someone jelly?" Natalie teased. "You know, you and Jay shouldn't even be dating. Someone as hot as he is should be with someone as equally hot. Like me."

"Well, Jay can be with whoever he wants and he chose me so get over it!" Audrey growled.

Natalie scoffed. "You think you're so much better just because you're a princess. Admit it. You bribed Jay so he could be your boyfriend."

"Don't make me hurt you," Audrey threatened.

"Fine," Natalie said, walking away.

When she was gone, Jay exhaled in relief.

"Thanks for saving me," he said. "She's been flirting with me all week."

"Why didn't I ever notice?" Audrey asked.

"You were busy with other things," Jay answered. "You know, you're cute when you're jealous."

"I wasn't jealous. I was just...telling Natalie you're off limits," Audrey answered.

"You threatened to hurt her," Jay stated. "I like seeing your evil side every once in a while."

"Don't get used to it," Audrey replied. "Now, ready for our smoothie date?"

"Sure," Jay answered.

 **I have a bunch of one shot ideas on my list so please be patient if the one you requested takes a while. Also, I felt very uncomfortable writing this.**


	38. Chapter 38: Best Friend Vs Girlfriend

**Carlos and Audrey must bond!**

 **Hoefully you guys will like this. It's probably not one of my better oneshots, but that's just my opinion.**

"Do you always have to hang around us? You're like the third wheel," Audrey complained.

"Well, excuse me for wanting to hang out with my best friend," Carlos replied.

"But we're on a date!" Audrey stated.

Jay listened to Carlos and Audrey bicker, getting extremely tired of it. He and Audrey were on a date, but then Carlos walked by and decided to hang out with them, munching on the snacks Audrey brought. Recently, Carlos and Audrey have been fighting over who gets to spend time with Jay after school, which made Jay really annoyed.

"And stop eating the cookies I made," Audrey added, attempting to take away the cookie in Carlos' hand.

Carlos pulled away from her reach and continued to eat it. To gross out Audrey, he opened his mouth full of cookies at her.

"Ew!" Audrey exclaimed, disgusted by the sight.

Jay chuckled, but stopped when he saw Audrey's face.

"Well, I always hang out with Jay, so you're just gonna have to deal with it," Carlos said cheekily.

"Maybe you two should try to get along," Evie butted in, sitting next to Jay.

"Yeah," Mal said, sitting on the other side of Jay. "For Jay's sake."

"Do you two have to be so nosy?" Jay asked.

"It's just what we do," Mal answered, smirking.

"Wait, why should we get along?" Carlos asked, pointing at himself and Audrey, still eating a cookie.

"Because you're Jay's best friend and she's his girlfriend. If you don't get along, it's going to be hard for him," Evie answered. "And don't talk with your mouth full."

"Yes, ma'am," Carlos replied, making the blue-haired girl smile.

Mal reached for the container full of cookies and took one out to munch on. Apparently, Audrey didn't notice. She was too busy listening to what Evie was saying.

"I say we handcuff them together," Evie stated.

"What?!" Audrey and Carlos shouted in unison.

"That way, they'll understand each other better and bond," Evie said.

"But I can't be stuck with him! What if one of us has to go to the bathroom?" Audrey asked.

Everyone, especially Carlos and Audrey, shuddered at the thought.

"We'll figure it out," Evie said. "What do you think, Jay?"

"I guess it could work," Jay answered. "After all, I am pretty tired of hearing them bicker."

"Great. Mal," Evie said.

"On it," Mal replied.

She moved her hand around and green sparkly smoke formed around Carlos and Audrey's wrists. When it was gone, the handcuffs were visible. Carlos and Audrey struggled to be free for a few seconds before Mal opened her mouth to speak.

"We'll take it off when you two have bonded," Mal said. "Buh bye!"

"Wait, don't leave us here!" Carlos shouted.

Mal walked away, snatching another cookie to go, with Evie following her, grabbing Jay along, thus cutting his and Audrey's date short.

"Hey!" Audrey shouted, noticing Mal take a cookie from the container.

"I can't believe they just left us here," Carlos said. "I gotta-"

"Don't you dare say it!" Audrey exclaimed, thinking he was about to say he has to pee.

"Feed Dude," Carlos finished. "Come on."

Carlos and Audrey stood up. One of them wasn't too happy about going to feed Dude, but went with it anyway. They walked to Carlos' dorm room, where Dude was waiting. When they stepped inside, they heard barking.

"Alright, Dude. Chicken and fried rice for dinner," Carlos said, heading to the mini fridge.

Audrey got pulled along, much to her annoyance.

"You feed him the food from the cafeteria? Doesn't someone else feed him?" Audrey asked.

"Someone used to, but now I do it," Carlos answered.

He opened the mini fridge and got out a bowl of chicken and fried rice. He bent down to place it on the ground for Dude. Audrey got pulled along much to her annoyance. A meow was heard shortly after. Carlos turned around to see Beezlebub walking towards Dude. She sniffed the contents in the bowl and squeezed her head in to get a taste.

"Are they even supposed to be eating that?" Audrey asked.

"I guess I could buy the appropriate food for them," Carlos said, scratching his head.

The hand he used to scratch his head was the one handcuffed to Audrey, making her arm raise up with his. She yanked it back down in frustration, causing Carlos' to go down as well. Audrey looked around he room and saw a weird looking contraption.

"What's that?" Audrey asked.

"Oh, that's something I made," Carlos answered. "It's a machine that can launch balls for Dude so I don't have to do it all the time."

"Couldn't you just buy one?" Audrey asked.

"I don't have enough money," Carlos replied. "Plus, I like making stuff like this. So now what?"

"Now I have to meet Lonnie and my other friends for a tea party," Audrey answered.

"Aw, man," Carlos complained. "I have to sit around while you girls talk about shoes?"

"We don't always talk about shoes," Audrey stated. "Besides, there'll be food."

Carlos sighed. "As long as I don't have to wear a tiara," he said.

xXx

Lonnie and the others saw Audrey approach them, but with Carlos?!

"Hey, girls," Audrey greeted.

"Why's Carlos with you?" Lonnie asked.

"Oh, long story. But we're handcuffed so we can't leave each other. Jay, Mal, and Evie want us to bond," Audrey explained.

She sat down, Carlos being forced to do the same. Lonnie, Ally, and Ruby, Rapunzel's daughter, exchanged nervous looks. No guy has ever been at their tea parties before. Unless you count Ben and Chad, who stopped when it became embarrassing.

"So, Audrey," Ruby began. "How are things with Jay?"

Carlos rolled his eyes. As the girls talked, he poured himself a cup of tea with the hand that wasn't handcuffed and took a sip. He also took a pastry from a tray on the table. None of the girls seemed to notice since they were too busy talking.

"I still can't believe you're dating that VK," Ally said.

"Jay's not that bad," Audrey replied.

"Are you sure? He might only be dating you to get to your wealth," Ally said, catching Carlos' attention.

"Well, I-" "I'm only looking out for you, you know," Ally cut Audrey off. "I mean, I'm still pretty cautious around them and frankly scared. You should be too with their magic and evil."

"Audrey, what will your parents say if they found out you were dating...a villain?" Ruby asked worriedly.

"Um...I-I'm pretty sure mama and papa will be okay with it," Audrey answered nervously.

"But what about your reputation? Dating Jay could cost you your popularity status," Ally stated.

Lonnie sighed and rolled her eyes. While Ally and Ruby did mean well, they knew Audrey's reputation was possibly at stake and felt the need to alert her of it since Audrey loved being the most popular girl in school. Audrey didn't really know what to say. She's never thought about any of this before, but she does really like Jay so breaking up with him just to maintain her popularity status would be a no-go.

"Can we just change the subject, please?" Audrey asked, putting up a fake smile before sipping her tea.

"Well, there's next week's Tourney game," Lonnie said.

"Have you thought of a good new cheer routine yet?" Ally asked.

"Not yet," Audrey answered. "I still have to help decorate for the school dance on Friday, finish my homework, and I have my ballet class early in the morning."

"Well, you have to hurry. We don't want to do the same old routine forever," Ruby replied.

Carlos glanced at Audrey and saw an emotion he's never seen on her before. Fear. Usually, whenever Carlos sees her, she's either super happy or super sassy. He guessed she was overwhelmed by the pressure.

"Also-" Ally began, but was interrupted by Carlos.

"Okay, you need to stop putting so much pressure on Audrey," Carlos stated, turning everyone's attention to him. "She already has too much on her plate. She's being judged by everyone on who she dates, she's expected to come up with a new cheer so quickly, and worst of all, she's handcuffed to me." He lifted his handcuffed hand to make his point. "Don't you see how busy and hard her life is? No wonder she's always so bossy and mean," he stated.

Ally and Ruby immediately felt bad and apologized to Audrey, who wondered why Carlos defended her.

After the tea party was over, Carlos and Audrey went to look for Mal so she can remove the handcuffs. The two sometimes strayed, causing them to get yanked back together. A couple students were walking out of an art club meeting and one of them purposely bumped into Carlos' shoulder, making him flinch. The other one whispered something to the first student and they laughed and continued walking. Audrey frowned in confusion.

"Why would they do that?" she asked.

"Eh, I'm known for being somewhat of a nerd," Carlos answered. "And a scared-y cat."

"Well, they can't just be pushing you around and whispering things about you like that," Audrey stated.

"Says the girl who loves to gossip," Carlos remarked, earning a glare from the princess.

"Let's just find Mal and get these handcuffs off before something bad happens," Audrey said.

xXx

Mal watched as Evie and Jay battled each other playing a video game in Jay and Carlos' dorm room. Surprisingly, Evie had more experience since she always played video games with Carlos, so she was winning. Jay would occasionally do so, but most of the time, he's at the gym or hanging out with the rest of the Tourney team. The door opened and Carlos and Audrey appeared. Mal turned her head and snorted at the sight of them still handcuffed to each other.

"Look at you chained-together-birds," Mal said humorously.

"Get rid of this!" Carlos shouted. "I can't deal with Audrey's friends with their constant nagging about her popularity status and completing other stupid stuff. It's so stressful!"

"And Carlos is so boring! Other than the fact that he gets pushed around sometimes," Audrey added.

"Pushed around?" Jay asked, pausing the game.

He walked over to Audrey and Carlos, getting ready to beat up some heartless soul who dared to hurt his best friend.

"Whoa there, muscles," Mal said, stretching her arm out in front of Jay so he couldn't go any further. "You don't always have to get defensive when one of us gets hurt."

"It's nothing too bad," Carlos stated. "Now take these handcuffs off!"

"But first," Evie began. "Did you two bond at all?"

"Not sure," Carlos answered. "Does this count as a bond?" He raised his arm up, causing Audrey's to do the same.

"No. I mean, what did you learn about the other?" Evie asked.

"Like I said, Carlos is boring! All he does is take care of Dude and his cat. But he did build his own automatic ball launcher. He likes to do things like that. And I guess that makes him such a nerd, which is why he gets pushed around sometimes," Audrey said, frowning at that last part.

"Cracked that case open like a nutcracker," Evie stated. "And Carlos?"

"Well," Carlos began. "Audrey is super bossy and uptight. But I guess it's because she's being judged by everyone on what she does. Like who she dates. And she's like, the busiest princess ever. If I were her, I'd just scream."

"Oh, that reminds me," Audrey said. "Thanks for defending me about all that stuff."

"Hey, what are friends for?" Carlos asked.

Evie squealed, making Mal cover her ears in annoyance.

"Great! You two are friends now, and you'll have no problem sharing Jay," Evie said.

"Wait, sharing?" Carlos asked, frowning. "I'm supposed to share my best friend with her?"

"Oh, boy," Mal said, crossing her arms.


	39. Chapter 39: Little Hero Kids

**Here's some little moments of when the Auradonians were little kids.**

A six-year old Ben walked up to his mom and dad, who were sitting by the fireplace, with a book in his hands. Belle was reading her own book while Adam was signing king stuff.

"Mommy, daddy, read this book for me," little Ben said.

"Maybe later. Okay, sweetie?" Belle replied with a gentle voice.

"But I want you to read for me," Ben pleaded.

"Sorry champ, but I'm very busy signing these documents, and your mother is...doing whatever she's doing," Adam said.

Belle gave her husband a look. Her eyes turned its attention back to Ben. He was just too cute to say 'no' to.

"Alright, I guess _I_ could read that book of yours to you," Belle gave in, bringing a happy smile on Ben's face.

She picked him up and settled him down on her lap, after laying the book she was reading before down. Ben handed her his book and she was shocked by the title. She gasped.

"Ben? Why would you want me to read you 'The History of Villains?'" Belle asked her son.

"I dunno. I find them interesting," Ben answered, shrugging.

"Well, it's nice that you have an interest in learning about their history, but this is something we will talk to you about when you're older," Belle said.

"Oh," little Ben replied sadly.

He really wanted to learn about the villains. Something about them was just interesting and he wanted to know as much as he could about them. He knew about Gaston, the man who wanted to marry his mother, but he wanted to learn more. One particular villain was Maleficent. It seemed like everyone was talking about her and he wanted to know what all the fuss was about. Belle, seeing Ben's disappointed face, wanted to cheer him up.

"How about I tell you a different story? One about a young girl who wanted more than a provincial life and meets a terrible beast?" Belle asked.

"Hey, I wasn't that terrible," Adam commented, knowing she was referring to him.

"You kept me held prisoner and scared me with your yelling," Belle replied.

"No spoilers!" little Ben shouted, covering his ears.

Belle and Adam laughed.

"Alright, alright. I'll tell you the story now," Belle stated. "It all started in a little town...,"

xXx

Audrey always wondered why her parents kept talking about this woman named Maleficent. Was she famous? Is she a friend of her parents? Audrey had to know. She never really knew the story of her mother, Aurora, and her father, Phillip met. All she knows is about a sleeping spell and that her dad woke her mom up with a kiss. Little six-year old Audrey approached her parents, who were walking around in the rose garden.

"Mama! Papa!" Audrey called out to her parents, running to them.

"Audrey, dear, what is it?" Aurora asked, bending down to her daughter's height.

"I want to know!" Audrey stated, confusing the two adults.

"Want to know what?" Aurora asked.

"Who is Maleficent?" Audrey asked.

Her parents froze and panicked internally. They weren't planning on telling their precious, innocent child about that dreaded fairy until she was older. They didn't think Audrey could handle it. Phillip also bent down and began to speak to his daughter.

"We will tell you when you're older. I'm afraid you won't handle it very well at this age," he spoke.

"But I want to know," Audrey whined.

"I'm sorry, sweetie," Aurora apologized.

She ran her fingers through Audrey's hair as the little princess still pleaded on knowing who Maleficent was.

"But I promise I can handle it," Audrey said. "Please!"

Aurora and Phillip exchanged glances.

"Maybe she is old enough to know," Aurora said to her husband.

"She's only six," Phillip argued.

"Phillip," Aurora said, causing him to sigh.

"Fine. We'll tell her," Phillip said. "Audrey, do you know about your mother being under a sleeping spell?"

Audrey nodded.

"Well, someone cast a spell on her. An evil fairy named Maleficent. She has horns on her head and glowing green eyes. She is very dangerous and imprisoned me so I wouldn't get to your mother. She's currently in the Isle of the Lost, though so she won't harm us," Phillip explained.

"So...she's evil?" Audrey asked.

Aurora and Phillip nodded.

"She sounds scary," Audrey stated. "But she can't hurt us here, right?"

"That's what the barrier around the island is for," Aurora answered.

xXx

The seven dwarves and their families were all having a party in Dopey's cottage, singing the silly song/the yodel song. Six-year old Doug was happily dancing along with his relatives as his uncles played their instruments. Grumpy was playing the piano/organ with totem pole-like pipes on top of it, the covered holes opening while he played while sitting on two accordion-like instruments. Sleepy played his clarinet decorated like a fish while the other dwarves danced and yodeled, playing other instruments. Doug took his cousin, Hannah, Happy's daughter's hand, and danced with her before moving on to watch his dad play the drums.

Doug fixed his glasses and was very entertained watching his dad, Dopey, crash his drumsticks onto the drums.

"Can I try?" Doug asked.

"Sure," Dopey answered, handing his son the drumsticks and moving over.

When King Beast united all the kingdoms, Dopey was finally taught how to speak, which was a good thing since he won't have to play charades to communicate anymore.

Doug began banging on the drums for a few minutes before giving the sticks back to his father. He moved on to the next uncle playing an instrument, who was Sleepy. He sat on a bench, laying back on a pillow. Little Doug approached him and again asked if he could try his clarinet, to which Sleepy agreed before dozing off to sleep. Doug tried his best to create a tune with the instrument as his relatives continued dancing and singing.

Everyone:

Ho hum the tune is dumb

The words don't mean a thing

Isn't this a silly song for anyone to sing?

Doug gave Sleepy his clarinet back after waking him up. He walked over to his uncle Doc, who was strumming a banjo. Doug has always been interested in music since his dad and uncles play their instruments whenever they have a party.

"Uncle Doc, can I try?" little Doug asked.

"Of c-c-course, m-m-m-my boy," Doc answered with his usual stuttering.

He handed his nephew his banjo and watched him play it. Doug learned a few lessons from his uncle Doc and played a few chords. When he heard his dad play the drums with a more rockstar-like way, though it was for a short time since a fly was bugging him, Doug began to imagine he was in a rock concert on stage playing. He scatted, mimicking the sound a guitar made.

His relatives watched as little Doug began rocking out, laughing at how adorable he was.

xXx

The moon shone through Chad's bedroom along with the stars as the little prince was tucked in his blanket, waiting for his mother to check up on him. He knew she always did so, hoping to see him sleeping so he could get a full good night's sleep instead of staying up all night. But the problem was, Chad couldn't sleep. The little six-year old twisted and turned and wiggled around in his bed, hoping to fall asleep. It failed. He decided to play with his toys to pass the time. He didn't know exactly when his mother came in to check on him.

Little Chad got up from his bed and opened his toy box. He brought out a wooden toy train and a stuffed dog that resembled Bruno. While he quietly played with his toys, a mouse groggily walked out of a hole in the wall, which was normal since all of Cinderella's mouse friends moved in with her and her Prince Charming. The sleepy mouse was revealed to be Jaq.

"Ugh. Who's making that noise?" he asked, rubbing his eyes.

Chad turned to the mouse hole by the window and walked over to Jaq. Cinderella could understand and talk to her critter friends, so she taught Chad how to do the same, even though her husband said all the other kids would think he's weird if he learns how to talk to mice and birds. Though, the mice were the only ones who could actually speak.

"Sorry, Jaq," Chad apologized. "I was playing with my toys."

"Well, it's the middle of the night. Why aren't you sleeping?" Jaq asked.

"I can't sleep," Chad answered. "So I'm waiting for mommy to come."

"Cinderelly won't always come to check on you," Jaq stated. "You get older, she come in less."

Before Chad could respond, Cinderella slowly opened the door. When she saw that Chad was out of bed and by the window, she walked to him.

"Chad, why aren't you in your bed?" Cinderella asked.

"I can't sleep. I'm talking to Jaq," Chad answered.

"He's the one making noise and woke me up," Jaq stated. Cinderella playfully glared at her mouse friend, smiling.

"Let's get you to bed," she told Chad, who walked back to his bed.

Jaq yawned and went back into his mouse hole, dozing off to sleep. Cinderella tucked Chad in, sitting on the side of his bed. She combed her fingers through his blonde hair.

"Now, go to sleep," Cinderella said.

"But I can't," Chad replied.

"How about I sing you a song?" Cinderella asked.

"Okay," Chad answered.

Cinderella: 

A dream is a wish your heart makes

When you're fast asleep

In dreams you will lose your heartaches

Whatever you wish for you keep

Have faith in your dreams and someday

Your rainbow will come smiling through

No matter how your heart is grieving

If you keep on believing

The dream that you wish will come true

Chad yawned as Cinderella ran her fingers through his blonde hair and kissed his forehead. He always found his mother's voice soothing, and he closed his eyes, suddenly feeling sleepy.

"I'll see you in the morning," Cinderella whispered.

She stood up and quietly closed the door, knowing that Chad was now asleep.

xXx 

Mulan was outside practicing her bow and arrow skills when she heard someone crying. She frowned and stopped to look around. Walking towards the cherry blossom tree in the backyard, she saw a small shadow behind it.

"Lonnie?" Mulan called.

The small shadow, Lonnie, wiped her tears. Mulan walked closer to her six-year old daughter to find her sitting down with her knees brought up to her chest.

"Is everything alright?" Mulan asked.

Lonnie sniffled. "No. Some kids called me weird for bringing my dragon plushy to school," she answered, showing her small pink stuffed dragon.

"Oh, Lonnie, it's alright," Mulan reassured, rubbing her daughter's back.

They stood like that for a few moments before Mulan thought of a way to cheer Lonnie up. She smiled.

"Hey, how about we make some cookies?" Mulan suggested. "That'll cheer you up."

"Chocolate chip cookies?" Lonnie asked, a small smile appeared on her face.

"Of course," Mulan answered.

She and Lonnie got up and headed inside to the kitchen to make the sweets. Mulan opened the pantry and got out the ingredients while Lonnie sat on a stool nearby. She preheated the oven before grabbing a bowl and started measuring the flour. She watched as her mom began to make the chocolate chip cookies, her eyes then wandering down to the bowl of chocolate chips. Lonnie reached out to grab one and popped it into her mouth. Mushu and Cri-Kee appeared and climbed up onto the counter.

"Ooh! Chocolate chip cookies! My favorite," Mushu declared, licking his lips.

"They're for Lonnie," Mulan replied. "She's sad."

"What?" Mushu asked. "Did those kids at school make fun of you? Cause I'll whoop all their butts for making you cry."

"Mushu," Mulan warned.

"Fine. I won't," Mushu replied. "So you gonna do it?" he whispered to Lonnie.

"Mushu!" Mulan exclaimed.

"I was just kidding," Mushu stated, frowning a little.

Mulan put the cookies in the oven and set the timer. She moved the leftover bowl of chocolate chips to where Lonnie was sitting and they began to eat it while they waited for the cookies to be done. Mulan brought out the milk and poured it into three cups. the third for Mushu and Cri-Kee since they decided to join.

When the cookies were done, the timer went off and Mulan brought it out and laid it down somewhere to cool. Once it cooled down, she put them on a plate and set them next to Lonnie.

"Fresh from the oven," Mulan stated.

Lonnie wasted no time digging in to the delicious cookie. Mushu and Cri-Kee also dug in as well. Mulan smiled, seeing that Lonnie was no longer sad.

xXx One Year Later xXx

Being the daughter of the Fairy Godmother, Jane was always hearing about her mother doing these magic spells. One famous spell helped Cinderella get to the ball and meet Prince Charming. Jane's always wanted to see her mom do magic, but sadly, she's hung up for magic wand and is now living like a mortal. Jane never understood why.

Jane recently found out where her mother's magic wand was and wanted to see it. One day, she did. But without Fairy Godmother's permission. The little five-year old snuck into the Museum of Cultural History at night, searching for the magic wand. Surprisingly, she snuck passed the guard and climbed up the stairs, following the signs. When she finally found it, Jane stood there, in awe of the powerful-looking wand. She took a few steps closer. The blue glow of the force field was mesmerizing to the little fairy. She imagined what it would be like to use the wand. She could help her friends, Ben and Chad, and their friends, Audrey, Doug, and Lonnie.

"Jane!" A voice called out to her.

Jane looked back and saw her mother walking towards her.

"There you are! I have been looking all over for you," Fairy Godmother said. "What are you doing here?"

"Looking at the wand," Jane answered. "Why do you not use it anymore?"

"Let's just say my days of going 'Bibbidi Bobbidi Boo' are over," Fairy Godmother answered.

"Now, come along," she said. "It's getting late and we don't want you to miss curfew."

Fairy Godmother took Jane's hand and led her away from the magic wand. Jane looked back and stared at the glowing wand until it was out of sight.

 **Sorry Jane's is short, but I didn't know how else to make it longer. I might make another one like this but with the VKs, but I'm still thinking.**


	40. Chapter 40: I Can't See!

"Come on, Mal. Please?" Evie asked.

"No. I'm not using magic to make your dress change colors," Mal answered.

"But I just wanna see what it would look like if it were a different color," Evie replied.

"Please?" she asked, giving puppy dog eyes.

Mal stared at her friend, trying her best not to give in. Evie didn't stop. Mal couldn't take it anymore.

"Fine!" she said. "I'll change the dress color."

She faced the mannequin wearing the dress Evie made. It was currently black, but that was about to change.

"Great! Let's start with blue," Evie said.

Mal recited a spell and with a swish of her hand, the dress turned blue. Evie stared at it for a few seconds.

"What about white?"

Mal sighed and magically changed the color to white. Evie requested a few more colors, making Mal change the color a lot, thinking in her head that Evie'd better make up her mind quick or else she's not gonna have a new dress at all. Mal cast one more spell on the dress, but the moment she did, a bright light and a bunch of sparks bounced off the dress and at Mal. She was unable to keep her balance and fell on the floor, covering her eyes.

"Mal!" Evie shouted, rushing to her side. "Are you okay?"

"I think so," Mal answered.

She opened her eyes, but couldn't see a thing and began to freak out, knowing what happened.

"Evie?! I think I've gone blind!" Mal exclaimed, her arms stretched out to touch something.

"What?" Evie asked, confused.

"That sparkly blast must've messed up my vision," Mal stated.

She tried to stand up, holding onto Evie, who felt guilty of causing her friend to go blind.

"I'm so sorry, Mal. I shouldn't have made you use magic on my dress in the first place," Evie apologized.

"It's fine. Can you take me to the nurse?" Mal asked. "Maybe there's a cure."

"Sure," Evie answered.

She held onto her blind friend and guided her out the door and to the nurse's office. When they got there, Evie stayed outside standing by the door, waiting for the checkup to be finished. Ben came walking by and saw Evie's worried face.

"Hi, Evie. What's wrong?" he asked.

"Mal's blind," Evie stated. "I made her cast a bunch of spells on a dress I made and one of them backfired and made her blind."

"What? Where is she?" Ben asked.

"In the nurse's office," Evie answered.

The next moment, Mal came out of the room with the nurse holding onto her to make sure she's going the right way.

"Mal!" Evie exclaimed. "Is she gonna be alright?" she asked the nurse.

"Yes. Her blindness is only temporary. She'll get her vision back in a few weeks. Until then, she'll need someone to take care of her," the nurse answered.

"I guess that means me," Evie stated.

"And me," Ben added.

"Ben?" Mal asked, facing the direction she heard his voice.

"Yeah. I'm here," Ben said, walking closer to Mal and embracing her in a hug.

"Evie told you?" Mal asked.

"Yeah," Ben answered. "Don't worry. You're gonna be fine. We'll be right by your side until you can see again."

"Thanks," Mal said.

"Now, come on. School's about to start," Ben said, leading Mal away with Evie following them.

They ran into Audrey, Doug, Chad, Lonnie, and Jane, and informed them of the spell mishap that made Mal blind and agreed to help her with every class. For the first period, Mal had Enchanted Forestry. Since Audrey and Jane also had that, they helped her with that and informed the teacher of her blindness. Then Ben, Chad, and Evie, who had had Dragon Anatomy with Mal, helped her out with that. Mal's friends all took turns helping her out with her classes. Mal and Evie were walking to the cafeteria, the blind one being led by the other so she wouldn't stray.

"I'm going to kill you! And then I'm going to clone you and kill all your clones!"

Evie saw Carlos running away from Jay, who seemed really angry. She stared at them, confused, not knowing she let go of Mal, who was still trying to walk without bumping into anything. Carlos was getting closer and closer to the blind girl. Until he bumped into her, causing both of them to fall on the ground.

"Mal!" Evie exclaimed worriedly. "Carlos!" she scolded.

"Sorry, Mal. I didn't see you there," Carlos apologized.

"It's fine," Mal replied.

Carlos stood up and offered his hand out to Mal, who didn't take it. He wondered why Mal was ignoring his offer to help her up. Instead, she waved her arms around her to find something to grab a hold of. Carlos looked at Evie with a confused face.

"She's blind, you dummy," Evie stated.

"Who's blind?" Jay asked, now with his friends.

"Mal. An accident with a spell made her temporarily blind," Evie answered.

"How can we help?" Carlos asked.

"You can start by helping me up," Mal answered, still sitting on the ground.

Carlos pulled her up from the ground right before she punched him in the stomach, originally aiming for his shoulder. Carlos groaned from the pain as he clutched his stomach. Evie and Jay laughed.

"That's for crashing into me," Mal stated.

"Punching me in the stomach?" Carlos asked, in pain.

"Oh, I punched you in the stomach? I was aiming for your shoulder," Mal replied.

"Why don't you try again?" Jay suggested.

"Jay!" Carlos shouted.

"I would love to, but I'm starving," Mal stated. "Evie?"

Evie took Mal's arm and led her to the cafeteria with the boys following them.

 **Wow. 40 chapters already? That's a lot, you guys. I'll need your opinion on something.**

 **Should I**

 **a) Continue this story and never stop?**

 **b) Continue until I get to a certain number of one-shots?**

 **c) Stop it once all the one-shots on my list are done? (That's five more)**

 **or**

 **d) Stop it right away?**


	41. Chapter 41: Just Keep Swimming

**Yup. Swimming...**

Evie and Lonnie continued to talk while Carlos was on his laptop, sitting on Evie's bed with Dude, and Chad, who was sitting on the floor, was petting Beezlebub as she rubbed her cheeks on his knees. They were hanging out in Evie and Mal's room since they were bored. It was hot outside, the sun shining bright through the windows. Mal was gone somewhere, but Evie didn't really care.

"Why didn't you tell him?" Lonnie asked.

"It was too late. He slipped on the banana peel and fell into the trash can before I could warn him," Evie answered.

She and Lonnie giggled.

"Are you telling her about the time I slipped and fell into that trash can two weeks ago?" Carlos asked, looking up from his laptop.

"It was hilarious," Evie stated, smiling.

"It was humiliating," Carlos corrected, sounding not too thrilled.

"Oh! Mal recorded it on her phone. I'll show you the video," Evie said. "She left it here."

She walked over to Mal's side of the room and picked up her phone that was on her drawer thing. She showed Lonnie the video, ignoring Carlos' glares, telling her not to show Lonnie the video. Evie played the video and the sound of Carlos falling into the trash can followed by the sound of Mal laughing hysterically was heard.

"That is pretty funny," Lonnie commented.

"You should've seen the time I caught Carlos-" "Evie!" Carlos interrupted her.

"What? It was funny," Evie replied. "And kinda cute." she added, smiling while thinking about the thing Carlos did.

"Aww! Beezlebub is rolling on the floor," Chad exclaimed.

He watched as the little black kitty rolled around playfully. Lonnie, Evie, and Carlos looked at him strangely.

"I'm surprised you two get along considering the fact that Beezlebub is Lucifer's kid," Carlos stated.

Chad froze. "Wait. Beezlebub is a descendant of Lucifer?" he asked.

"Yeah," Carlos answered.

Chad looked back at the little kitty. "Huh," he said.

"Well, me and Lonnie are going to go to the Enchanted Lake for a swim. You two wanna come?" Evie asked.

"Can't. Gotta help Chad with his homework," Carlos said.

"Wait, what?" Chad asked, confused.

"Have fun," Evie said. "Don't trash my room."

Before they headed out, Dude came over to Evie and barked. The blue-haired girl smiled and pet Dude goodbye. She and Lonnie walked out the door and headed for the Enchanted Lake. When they got there, they found something really interesting. Mal and Ben were there, and it looked like he was teaching her how to swim. Lonnie and Evie hid behind a bush and watched them.

"You got it?" Ben asked.

"I think so," Mal answered, standing in he water. "Now what?"

"Practice this," Ben said, making strokes in the water.

Mal nodded and copied Ben, moving her arms, pushing back the water. After a few minutes, Ben told her to kick her legs. She did as she was told and kicked her legs.

"There," Ben said. He moved several feet away from Mal. "Now swim to me."

"What? I can't do that," Mal replied.

"Hey, if you can battle a fire-breathing dragon, you can swim to me," Ben said.

Mal hesitated for a few seconds, then tried to swim to Ben. She kicked her legs and moved her arms the way he showed her.

"That's it. Almost there," Ben encouraged.

Mal finally got to Ben and grabbed a hold of him tightly. The young king chuckled.

"Scared?" he asked.

"No. I'm just... Cold," Mal replied.

"You'll get used to it. Besides, the sun's out," Ben stated.

Mal released her grip on him and tried to stand up only to find that she couldn't reach the ground. She waved her arms around to try to stay afloat, but couldn't. Ben held onto her and led her to a more shallow area.

"Alright. Now to float in place, you gotta kick your legs like this," Ben instructed, kicking his legs. "Kinda like a frog."

Mal did the same and saw that Ben was also moving his arms so she did that, too.

"You got the hang of it?" Ben asked.

"I think so," Mal answered.

She and Ben moved back to the deeper side of the lake and practiced floating in place. After a while, Mal got used to it and smiled, making Ben smile as well. But that disappeared when they saw Evie fall out from behind a bush.

"Evie?" Mal asked.

Then another girl come out from behind that bush.

"Lonnie? What are you two doing here?" Mal asked.

"Well, we were going to go swimming, but then we saw you and Ben here," Evie explained.

"And you were watching us?" Ben asked. Evie and Lonnie nodded their heads. "Well, that's not creepy at all."

Mal swam to the gazebo and got out of the lake.

"Mal? Where are you going?" Ben asked.

"To strangle Evie and Lonnie for spying on us," Mal answered casually.

"Oh," Ben said, until his eyes popped and realized what she said. "Wait! Mal!"

He got out of the lake and tried to stop Mal, who was already chasing Evie and Lonnie.


	42. Chapter 42: Chase

**I apologize for the inconvenience, but I was really busy and didn't have enough time to write...Well, that's a lie. I was actually just lazy.**

 **Anyway, here you go. I give you: Dude and Beezlebub. No, it's not a pairing. It's just them talking or hanging out and stuff.**

"Dude! Come back here!" Carlos screamed as Dude raced off into the forest, his leash dragging along with him.

Now Carlos was taking Dude on his daily walk around the park. Everything was going well until the dog saw what he thought was a squirrel and chased after it, catching Carlos off guard. The leash had slipped from his fingers and Dude vanished into the forest, chasing the squirrel. After a couple minutes, the squirrel stopped running, making Dude halt to a stop as well. The squirrel didn't look like a squirrel, though. It was bigger and black and had whiskers. It looked more like a cat than a squirrel.

"Stop chasing me!" the cat complained.

"Sorry, Beezlebub. I didn't know it was you," Dude apologized. "Why were you outside all by yourself?"

"I was exploring. Carlos' room got boring," Beezlebub answered.

"How did you get out?" the dog asked, curiously.

"I jumped out the window," the black kitty answered.

"Cool. I wish I could do that," Dude stated, imagining himself jumping out a window.

"You can, but you'd get hurt," Beezlebub replied, knowing how high up Carlos and Jay's dorm room is.

"So how are you liking Auradon so far?" Dude asked.

"It's weird. All the humans seem so happy. Is that normal?" Beezlebub asked.

"Of course. Auradon is a happy place," Dude stated. "Aren't the humans in the island happy?"

"Not really. Most of them are angry. Father says it's because some idiot king sent them there," Beezlebub answered.

Dude couldn't help but chuckle. In a dog-like way. He didn't like cats in general, but when Evie, Mal, and Jay brought Beezlebub to Auradon as Carlos' birthday gift, he knew he had to get along with her in order to make his best friend happy. The little black kitty looked around the area. If Dude was here, Carlos shouldn't be far behind.

"Where's Carlos?" she asked.

"Oh. He's probably looking for me. I ran away fast to chase you and the leash went with me," Dude explained, indicating that the leash slipped through Carlos' hands.

"Did he adopt you?" Beezlebub asked.

"Oh, no. We're just friends. I belong to the school," Dude answered.

"Is he a good friend?" Beezlebub asked.

"Yeah. He takes care of me everyday. And now he takes care of both of us," Dude answered happily.

"He doesn't try to do experiments on you, does he?" Beezlebub asked.

"What do you mean?" Dude asked, confused.

There was a pause from the cat. "Never mind," she said.

Beezlebub looked down at the leash attached to Dude's collar drooping down. She noticed how interesting his collar looked.

"That's a pretty collar," Beezlebub stated, admiring the accessory.

"Evie made it. She makes lots of stuff for me," Dude said.

"Is she the one who kept petting me when I was being taken here?" Beezlebub asked, in an annoyed tone.

"Yeah. The human with the apple scent," Dude answered.

"Does she taste like apples?" Beezlebub asked.

"Kind of. I licked her once or twice. Maybe it was more than twice. I forget," Dude replied.

Everything fell silent. Beezlebub was feeling like taking another cat nap. She yawned. Dude saw her and thought she was getting bored. Then, an idea popped into that dog brain of his.

"Hey! Let's play a game!" Dude said excitedly, startling the cat.

"What kind of game?" Beezlebub asked.

"Let's play tag! I'm it!" Dude shouted and began barking.

Beezlebub yowled and ran in circles around a tree with Dude following her until she decided to climb up the tree. Dude kept on barking at her, enjoying the game while Beezlebub was shaking in that tree, frightened. Carlos appeared and he saw Dude barking at something.

"Dude! There you are!" Carlos shouted.

He ran towards the canine and pet him. Dude stopped barking and looked at Carlos happily.

"Whatcha' barking at, boy?" Carlos asked.

He looked up and saw Beezlebub on one of the branches of the tree in front of them.

"Beezlebub? How did you get outside?" Carlos asked, lifting the kitty off the branch.

Dude barked and stood on his hind legs while holding himself up by putting his front paws on Carlos' shorts.

"I see you two were properly acquainted," Carlos stated. "I hope you two don't start fighting over me. But I mean, I wouldn't blame you since I am what you would call the best owner in the world."

Beezlebub rolled her eyes. Carlos sure was a cocky one. He might've gotten that from Jay or Mal. Mostly Jay.

"Remind me to scratch Jay tomorrow," Beezlebub said to Dude, who nodded in response.

Carlos couldn't understand what the cat in his arms was saying. All he heard was a meow. But he could see it looked like they were getting along.

"Okay," he said, picking up Dude's leash. "You two wanna go back to the park?"

Dude barked and started walking towards the park, Carlos holding his leash tightly in one hand so he wouldn't escape again and holding Beezlebub in his other arm. Dude couldn't wait to get back to the park and walked faster until he ended up running.

"Dude! Slow down!" Carlos shouted, being tugged along.

 **I have no idea if I made Dude and Beezlebub OOC. Do they seem OOC to you? I mean, they're animals and they don't speak in the movie or the book, but I'm trying, alright?!**


	43. Chapter 43: Friendly Banter or Flirting?

**I hereby give you: Jal.**

 **Exploring an old abandoned castle might seem fun...until Jay gets on Mal's nerves.**

Mal, Evie, Jay, and Carlos stood in front of an old abandoned castle, hidden within the forest next to the school. Jay said he stumbled across it earlier when he was jogging around the neighborhood and decided to show his friends.

"So, what do you think?" Jay asked.

"It's definitely creepy. I wonder who's castle this was," Mal wondered.

"You think it's haunted?" Jay asked, smirking.

"Jay, stop scaring Carlos," Evie said.

"I'm not scared," Carlos retorted.

"Oh yeah? Then why are you clinging onto my arm like it's the only thing keeping you alive?" Evie asked.

Carlos looked at her arm and found himself wrapped around it and holding onto it for dear life. He blushed of embarrassment and let go of Evie's arm.

"Well, if it is haunted, the only ghost in there is probably some cranky old king," Mal said to Jay, ignoring Carlos' wimpy-ness.

"Or queen," Evie added.

The abandoned castle didn't quite look like the other castles in Auradon. It wasn't as...shiny. Its windows were all dusty and there were cobwebs everywhere. The trees and vines surrounding it were adding to the creepy vibe they were getting from the castle.

"So, who wants to go in first?" Jay asked.

"What? We're going in that spooky, old, possibly haunted death trap?" Carlos asked, shaking a little.

"Yeah. Unless you're too scared," Jay remarked.

"I'm not scared," Carlos stated, frowning.

"Then go ahead," Jay said while motioning for him to walk into the castle.

Carlos stared at the old abandoned castle for a few seconds before walking towards the door, nervously. He opened it and reluctantly went in. Mal, Evie, and Jay watched him go. After a few seconds, they heard him scream. Evie sighed and ran to his rescue as Mal and Jay chuckled.

"Evie! This place is a death trap! Look!" they heard Carlos say from inside.

"Carlos, that's a lamp."

"It tried to kill me!"

"How?"

"It fell on top of me!"

Mal and Jay laughed after hearing their friends. "Ladies first," Jay said, gesturing for her to go.

"Go ahead, lady," Mal remarked smugly.

"Hey, I was just trying to be a gentleman," Jay stated.

"Since when?" Mal asked as they began walking inside the castle.

"Since my Basic Chivalry teacher said so," Jay answered.

The two kept walking deeper into the old abandoned castle, exploring the premises. It was dark, but the sun shining through the dusty old windows illuminated some parts of it. Mal and Jay were walking down a staircase, but since the sunlight couldn't reach it there, Mal used her magic to light up the torches placed along the walls.

"So how did you find this place, again?" Mal asked.

"I was just jogging around the neighborhood. You know, when I saw it, I thought of you," Jay answered.

"Why me?" Mal asked.

"I remembered one time when we were little, we went exploring around Dragon Hall once. This place reminded me of that," Jay explained.

"Oh yeah. That was fun. We were such cute evil little kids," Mal said. "And remember that time we pranked Carlos?"

"We scared the stale jellybeans out of him," Jay stated, looking back at that past event.

"He was such a wimpy ten-year old. I wonder how he's holding up," Mal said.

"He's probably clinging onto Evie, frightened by a chair or something," Jay replied.

"Yeah. But let's not forget, he can be brave at times," Mal reminded him. "Like when we had to battle my mom."

Jay nodded. They kept quiet for several minutes until he spoke again.

"Ow. Something bit me," Jay complained.

"It's probably just some rat who doesn't like you trespassing in his home," Mal stated, not really caring.

She was expecting Jay to say something like, 'Ha ha. Very funny,' but he never did. In fact, he didn't say anything at all. Mal looked behind her, but he was nowhere in sight.

"Jay?" she called out to him. No answer. "Jay?!"

While her back was turned, a dark shadowy figure appeared behind her. She heard the figure's heavy breathing and slowly turned around to see a monster in front of her. She screamed, thinking Jay got bit by it and now its next victim is her. The monster grabbed a hold of Mal, who struggled to be free of its grip. She managed to elbow its stomach, causing it to release her and fall to the floor, clutching its stomach. Mal was panting, trying to catch her breath.

"Ow," the monster groaned.

Mal paused. The monster sounded a lot like a human. She stepped closer and tugged on its face, which turned out to be a mask and under it was-

"Jay?!" Mal asked, confused and angry.

"Why did you do that?" Jay asked, still hurting from Mal elbowing him in the stomach.

"Why did I do that? Why did _you_ do that?" Mal asked, boiling mad.

"It was a prank," Jay answered.

"A prank? Seriously?" Mal asked.

"I was trying to scare you," Jay replied, trying to get up, but couldn't.

"Well, it worked," Mal stated grumpily, crossing her arms. "Enough messing around. Let's go find the others."

Mal began to walk away, but Jay was stuck in where he fell. He tried to pull himself out, but couldn't. Must've snagged his clothing on something or he fell into a hole.

"Hey, uh, Mal? Could you help me out?" Jay asked, looking back and forth between her and where he was stuck.

"Do it yourself, ya jerk," Mal retorted.

"Mal! Come back!" Jay shouted.

The purple-haired girl stopped in her tracks and sighed, hating herself for that little voice in her head, telling her to help him. Mal walked back to where Jay was and tried to pull him out. After several tugs, Jay came loose and was free, but since Mal tugged really hard, he came springing up out at her, landing a little too close, their faces only a couple inches away.

"I think you tugged a little too hard," Jay stated, noticing how close they were.

"It was the only way to get you out," Mal replied.

"So you _do_ care about me," Jay remarked, smirking.

"No, I only did it so I could prank you back later," Mal said, ignoring how close they were to each other.

"If that were the reason, you wouldn't have revealed your plan just now," Jay stated.

"What if I actually am going to prank you later, but I'm using reverse psychology to confuse you?" Mal asked.

"I doubt that. As sneaky as you may be, Mal, you're not _that_ smart," Jay stated, which sent her off the edge.

Mal growled and grabbed his shirt. "What's wrong with you? Why are you being so snarky, you little snake?" she asked, sounding quiet, almost like a whisper.

"Oh, I'm the one who's snarky? Have you met yourself, babe?" Jay asked, smugly.

"Don't call me 'babe,'" Mal warned.

"Why not? It suits you," Jay stated.

"Can you two just kiss already so we can go home?" Carlos asked, annoyed.

Mal and Jay were surprised to see Carlos and Evie, who were standing a few feet away from them. Evie elbowed Carlos' arm after what he said. The boy reacted by saying, "Ow," while rubbing his arm and glaring at her.

"How long have you been standing there?" Mal asked.

"To the part where Jay said you cared about him," Carlos answered, earning another hit on the arm from Evie.

"Would you stop hitting me?!" Carlos exclaimed, irritated by his friend.

"We weren't going to kiss," Jay stated, looking back and forth between Mal and Carlos.

"Sure looked like it to me," Carlos replied.

Evie was about to smack him again, but he cut her off by saying, "If you hit me one more time, I will kill you!"

Mal and Jay looked back at each other again and realized how close they were to each other. Getting really uncomfortable, Mal let go of his shirt, pushing him away. Jay stumbled back, but regained his balance before he could fall. Mal turned to Evie and Carlos.

"So, you two have fun exploring?" she asked, hoping to change the subject.

"No. It's scary. Evie won't comfort me. I don't like it. Now can we please get out of here?" Carlos said.

"Sure," Mal replied, wanting to get out as well.

"Let's go, Mr. Grumpypants," Evie said to Carlos, walking with him to find the exit.

Mal and Jay followed them, walking several feet behind. Out of nowhere, Jay smirked, catching Mal's attention.

"What now?" she asked, slightly irritated.

"Oh, nothing. Just you getting angry at me when I scared you," Jay answered.

"Yeah. So?" Mal asked.

"You're cute when you're angry," Jay stated.

Mal turned pink, but tried to hide it, or else nonstop teasing from Jay would occur. She turned her head away momentarily until she could think of a good comeback.

"So me elbowing you in the stomach was cute, huh? I'll do it again if you don't shut your pie hole," Mal said, recovering from her blushing.

"Hey, I'm just trying to have a little chat with you, babe," Jay replied.

Mal growled again. "If you keep talking, I'm seriously gonna hit you. Actually, you know what? Keep talking. I'd love to smack that stupid grin off your face," she said happily.

"Can you two please stop flirting?" Carlos asked, annoyed and grossed out.

 **Just a head's up on the next one coming: it's gonna be about when the VKs were younger. Similar to the oneshot about when the hero kids were younger.**


	44. Chapter 44: Little Villain Kids

Ah, the Isle of the Lost. Home to many villains, evil sidekicks and their children. The 'worst' villain of them all was Maleficent. Early in the morning, she went up to the balcony of the Bargain Castle, and shouted at the people below. While she was doing this, her six-year old daughter tiptoed across the living room and out the door. When she was outside in the gloomy island, she sneakily walked to an apple stand, and with one swift motion, she stole an apple and ran away. She bit into the rotten fruit and smiled mischievously. Her eyes then caught a glimpse of none other than Harriet Hook and her gang of puny pirates.

"Well, well, well. Look what we have here. A wannabe pirate and her little friends playing dress-up," she insulted.

"U-u-u-um, w-w-we are r-real p-p-p-pirates," little Sammy Smee said, stuttering.

"U-u-u-um, I d-don't care," Mal mocked. "Now empty your pockets."

"Go away, Mal. Your mommy may be the 'Queen' on the Isle, but you can't push us around," Harriet stated.

"Oh, can't I? Then why is your gang of puny pirates emptying their pockets as we speak?" Mal asked smugly.

Harriet looked behind her and saw her crew pulling out whatever they had on them.

"Idiots! Put those jewels back in your pockets!" Harriet ordered.

They immediately did as they were told. Harriet turned back to Mal, who was smirking.

"I bet you're just enjoying this, aren't you? Bullying us to cover up the fact that...you're lonely?" Harriet asked, noticing Mal's angry expression.

"No," little Mal growled.

"You're so alone, you talk to a wall. No one really wants to hang out with you because of your temper. And you all remember when she wasn't invited to Evie's birthday last month, don't you?" She asked her little pirate friends. "This little witch got the poor girl and her mother banished."

Mal snapped. She pushed Harriet to the ground, and all of her minions scattered away like cockroaches.

"How dare you speak to your future ruler like that?! If you know what's good for you, you'll keep your mouth shut," Mal growled.

Harriet Hook got up and dashed away as fast as possible, her eyes full of fear. Mal laughed and turned walked away, proud of herself. But that feeling dissolved when she felt something she was unfamiliar with. It made her feel bad inside. And not in a 'good' kind of bad. It was more like guilt? Mal brushed that feeling off when she heard her mother calling her.

xXx

A little six-year old Evie dashed into her room to grab her doll Jocelyn and ran back into the living room where the TV was. A month or so ago, Evie and her mom were banished by Maleficent after her daughter, Mal wasn't invited to her sixth birthday party. Now they were living in a castle far away from the population of villains. It wasn't all that bad, though. Little Evie was being home-schooled by her mom, and there were vultures who went to get things for them since they couldn't step foot in the marketplace or anywhere else.

Evie sat down in front of the TV with her doll and a couple rotten fruit. She turned on the TV and watched the Auradon News Network. But she didn't watch it for the news. She liked when they showed the Prince of the Week. Her mother would always tell her one day, she would grow up and marry a prince.

"And now, it's time for the Prince of the Week," Snow White said through the TV screen.

"Evie? It's time to practice your makeup," The Evil Queen said, walking into the room.

She looked at the screen and saw what her daughter was watching.

"Can we do that later, mommy? They're about to announce the prince of the week," Evie said. "Last time, it was Prince Naveen."

"Ugh, he's broke," The Evil Queen retorted.

"This week, we have a special little cutie. He's the son of our beloved King Beast. Prince Ben!" Snow White announced.

Evie giggled dreamily as a picture of little Ben appeared on the screen. The Evil Queen turned off the TV, much to her daughter's disliking.

"Dear, how could you expect a prince like him to fall in love with you if you aren't looking your best?" she asked.

Evie looked down sadly, clutching her doll close. The Evil Queen bent down and pat her head gently.

"You can watch TV later. Right now, you must practice your beauty skills if you want to grow up beautiful one day," she said.

"I'm going to be beautiful when I grow up?" Evie asked, a smile growing on her face.

"You will if you learn how to apply your mascara correctly," The Evil Queen answered.

xXx

Next door to the castle, was Hell Hall, home to Cruella De Vil. Inside, deep within her fur closet, there was a small laundry room. Also known as Carlos' bedroom. The little boy sat on the floor, playing with a toy he created. He was a smart little genius, but no one really noticed. Especially his mom. Speaking of which...

"CARLOS!" he heard his mother shout.

Little four-year old Carlos got up and ran out the door to his mom. When, he reached the living room, Cruella was sitting down on an old ripped up couch.

"Carlos, wash mommy's clothes. I feel tired," she said.

"I d-d-don't want t-t-t-to," Carlos stuttered.

"What did you just say?" Cruella asked.

"C-can't um, H-h-Horace and um, J-Jasper do it?" little Carlos asked timidly.

Cruella's face darkened. "Come sit," she ordered.

Carlos did as he was told and sat on the couch. He didn't know what was going to happen. The poor little boy trembled in fear as his mother looked at him.

"Have you ever heard of dogs?" Cruella asked.

"Dogs?" Carlos asked.

"Yes, dogs. Vicious creatures, they are," Cruella stated.

"V-v-v-vicious?" Carlos asked.

"They're killers. They hunt in packs. They ruined my plan of making a new fur coat. Those snarling dogs are evil. And do you know what they do to little boys who don't behave?" Cruella asked.

Little Carlos shook his head.

"They eat them!" Cruella exclaimed.

Carlos gasped.

"Now, what are you going to do now?" Cruella asked, already knowing the answer.

"W-w-wash your c-c-clothes," Carlos answered timidly.

"Good boy," Cruella said.

Little Carlos quickly got off the couch and ran away to do what he was told in order to keep the dogs from eating him.

xXx

"Squawk! Jay's eating your cake!" Iago alerted.

"Shut up, bird," a six-year old Jay growled.

"Jay! I need you to stock up my store again!" Jafar shouted, holding a slightly bent fork.

"But I'm hungry! Iago ate my lunch!" Jay complained.

"Then go outside and get something to eat while you pickpocket!" Jafar shouted.

"Can I at least bring Mal along? She can steal, too," Jay asked.

"No! Your little girlfriend will only cause trouble!" Jafar stated.

"Dad, she's not my girlfriend...," little Jay corrected.

As he and his father talked (or more accurately, argued), Iago flew to the counter and gobbled up the cake Jafar was going to eat.

"I don't care! Remember, there's no team in I," Jafar quoted.

"Fine. I'll go by myself," Jay grumbled.

He walked out the door, annoyed by his father. After Jay went outside, Jafar turned around and saw Iago next to an empty plate.

"Iago!" Jafar yelled.

Jay wandered around the buildings and stands looking for things to steal, his hands in his pockets, trying to look casual. He walked around for a while, until he spotted something shiny hanging out from a man's pocket. Jay followed the man, keeping close watch on the shiny object. The man stopped to chat with another man, giving Jay the opportunity. He crept close, ducking so he couldn't be seen, then reached out to grab the shiny object. He was so close to it when...

"Hey!" The man shouted, frightening Jay.

The little boy quickly snatched the object and ran, with the two guys chasing him. As the chase went on, little Jay found himself actually enjoying it. The thrill of running around the buildings and dodging objects and people was exciting. Maybe he should do this more often.

 **Hope you guys enjoyed reading that. If not, no refunds. It will be engrained in your brain forever. Also, Harriet Hook is in the prequel book The Isle of the Lost in case any of you guys didn't know.**

 **Announcement time:**

 **I will no longer be taking requests because I will be ending Inseparable soon. Don't worry, I will still write the requests you guys requested before this announcement (does that make sense?) and then I will write a few of my own ideas and then this will be done. So, I have 9 planned one-shots before the end. 5 of them are requests and the other 4 are my own ideas. If any of you didn't notice, I update every Monday/Tuesday (depending what time zone you're in. For me, it's Tuesday) so the end is still pretty far away. That's all I have to say. Until next week!**


	45. Chapter 45: One of the Guys, Maybe?

**This was originally supposed to be a Jay x Audrey, but it kinda turned into something else. I mean, there's still some Jaudrey stuff in there, so...there's that. But anyways, enjoy.**

"JAY!" Audrey screamed.

After several seconds, Jay came bursting into Audrey's room, ready for whatever was attacking Audrey. He saw her standing on a chair, frightened by what seemed to be a cockroach on the floor. Jay exhaled and was kind of disappointed there wasn't a real emergency he could take care of.

"It's just a little cockroach, Audrey," he said, not knowing why she was so afraid.

"But it's gross and scary, Jay-Jay!" Audrey replied.

"What have I told you about the cutesy nicknames?" Jay asked.

"That's not what we're talking about. Now get rid of it!" Audrey exclaimed, pointing to the cockroach crawling on the floor.

Jay sighed and whacked the bug with one of Audrey's shoes she had lying around. He picked it up with a tissue and flushed it down the toilet. Then, he helped Audrey off the chair.

"My shoe!" Audrey whined.

"It's fine. You have plenty of shoes. Just be glad you have me to do these kinds of things for you," Jay stated, rather rudely.

"My hero," Audrey said, flatly.

"Why are girls so scared of cockroaches? They're just small little bugs," Jay wondered.

"But they're also creepy and disgusting and scary," Audrey stated.

"Kinda like Chad," Jay said humorously.

Audrey lightly hit him on the arm. "Don't talk about my friend that way," she retorted.

"Relax. He's my friend, too," Jay pointed out. "Now, are we done here? Cause I gotta go back to the guys."

"Can I come?" Audrey asked.

"What? Why?" Jay asked, surprised she would ask that.

Audrey wasn't known for doing guy stuff or hanging out with them unless they were her closest friends or boyfriend. She was more the girly princess type. Of course, Jay was confused as to why she asked if she could join him and his friends.

"I have nothing else to do," Audrey answered.

"Why don't you hang out with Evie or Lonnie or something?" Jay asked.

"They're busy with homework. Now may I go with you?" Audrey asked, batting her eyelashes and smiling bright.

"I don't think the guys will enjoy that very much," Jay stated.

"Ben and Chad are there, right? They're my friends. I'm sure they won't mind," Audrey replied.

"But-" "Please?" Audrey asked, interrupting Jay.

Jay pondered this for a moment before reluctantly answering her with a, "Fine."

xXx

"Yes. Yes! YES!" Ben and Chad exclaimed as they won against Carlos and Doug.

"That's like the third time in a row," Carlos said, staring at the foosball table.

"We should've planned out a better strategy," Doug stated.

"Cheer up, you two. Maybe you'll get it next time," Ben reassured.

"That's what you said last time," Carlos stated.

Just then, the door opened and Jay and Audrey entered the room. The guys saw Audrey and were confused.

"Uh, what's she doing here?" Carlos asked, unaware of how rude his question came out.

"She wanted to come join us," Jay answered.

"B-b-but, dude, this is guys' night. And she's a, a girl," Carlos said.

"I'm pretty sure she prefers 'woman,'" Doug commented.

"You invited Doug?" Audrey asked.

"It was Carlos' idea. He said he wanted to hang out with a nerd like himself," Jay answered.

"I didn't say that," Carlos stated.

"It sounded like it to me," Jay remarked, silently laughing at Carlos' face.

"Well, Audrey can stay," Ben said, making the princess smile. "As long as she plays a video game." he said in a sing-song voice, holding out a controller.

Audrey looked at the controller and let out an indecisive squeal.

"Maybe later," she said.

Ben, Chad, and Carlos began playing a video game Carlos picked. Of course, he was really good at the game he picked so the others didn't really have a chance. Audrey sat down at the table with Jay and Doug, several pizza boxes stacked up on top of it. She hesitantly took a slice of pizza, wondering why exactly she wanted to join the guys. It certainly wasn't something she would normally do. So why did she ask to hang out with them? Maybe she was lonely? Maybe she wanted to spend time with Jay? Audrey's thoughts were put aside when her boyfriend asked her a question.

"You enjoying yourself?" Jay asked.

"Yeah. Totally. I'm totally fine—AAH!" Audrey screamed and stood on top of her chair, making everyone's attention turn to her.

"What's wrong, Audrey?" Chad asked.

"T-there's a c-c-cockroach on the floor!" Audrey exclaimed.

They looked down at the cockroach crawling around on the floor. Dude walked up to it and sniffed the bug while Beezlebub stared at it from Carlos' bed.

"Not again," Jay complained.

He stood up and grabbed the cockroach with a tissue and flushed it down the toilet. Again. Ben, Chad, Carlos, and Doug stared and watched, slightly confused.

"Audrey, you're afraid of that little bug?" Chad asked.

"Well...who isn't?" Audrey asked, still standing on the chair.

"I actually find cockroaches quite fascinating. Along with a blue-haired beauty named Evie," Doug said, going into daydream mode.

Carlos rolled his eyes in annoyance and grumbled something.

"Jay? Can you get me down?" Audrey asked.

Jay sighed and went to get his girlfriend down. But before he even touched her, she said, "Wait. There aren't any more gross, icky bugs, are there?"

"No, Audrey. There aren't," Jay answered before getting her down from the chair.

"You sure?" Audrey asked, still in Jay's arms.

"I'm sure. Dude and the cat probably ate them," Jay replied.

"The cat's got a name, ya know!" Carlos stated.

 **I'm sorry to everyone who wanted this to go on. I don't really have a particular reason why I'm ending this soon, but I just felt like it's gone on long enough.**


	46. Chapter 46: Sentimental Value

**I'm sorry for writing the most sucky oneshot of them all (this one), but I really couldn't think of anything else and I was really busy this past week so I didn't have the time to write it. I know I could've tried to revise it and write more, but that would take till next week to upload it (because I'm lazy), and I didn't want to make you guys wait. Again, I'm really sorry.**

"Where is it?" Mal asked angrily, searching through her belongings.

All of Mal's stuff was scattered across the floor. If Evie were there, she wouldn't like it.

"Where's what?" Ben asked, appearing in the room.

Mal jumped. "You scared me!" she yelled, looking back at Ben.

"Sorry," Ben apologized. "Why is your room so messy?"

"I'm looking for something, but I can't find it," Mal answered.

"What are you looking for?" Ben asked.

Mal didn't answer. She just kept searching through her stuff. Ben walked closer to her.

"Mal?" he asked, wondering why she didn't answer his question.

"I'm looking for...my baby rattle," Mal admitted, feeling embarrassed.

"Your...baby rattle?" Ben asked.

"It was the only present my mom ever gave me. It's kind of important," Mal explained.

Ben watched as Mal continued to rummage through her things while wondering if she'll ever find her baby rattle.

"Maybe it's on the island?" Ben suggested.

Mal froze. She turned to face Ben and had a sly look on her face.

"Maybe I shouldn't have said that," Ben stated, knowing what Mal was thinking.

"Oh, please, Ben. It would mean so much to me," Mal said, batting her eyelashes.

"Okay, fine. But we gotta be quick," Ben gave in, unable to resist Mal's adorableness.

xXx

"Why's Jay here?" Ben asked, as they drove to the Isle.

"He stole the rattle once, so he's going to pay by helping us," Mal answered.

"What about Lonnie?" Ben asked.

"I don't know. She wanted to come," Mal replied.

"What are we looking for again?" Lonnie asked.

"Mal's baby rattle. Apparently, it has special value to her," Jay answered.

"Why?" Lonnie asked.

"Not telling. Oh, look. We're here," Mal stated, trying to end the conversation.

They arrived at the Isle of the Lost and got out of the limo. There were a few little kids playing around the area the teens had arrived at. Frightened, they ran away. Ben and Lonnie shared a look of worry. They snuck into Bargain Castle, Mal's home, and began their search.

"Do you remember what it looks like?" Ben asked.

"It's black and has spikes on it," Mal answered.

"That doesn't sound very child-safe," Lonnie commented.

"Relax. The spikes aren't that sharp," Mal replied.

As they searched through the small castle, Ben stumbled upon a chest in Mal's bedroom. He opened it and looked inside for the rattle. He found something. It was Mal's baby rattle!

"Hey, Mal! I found it!" Ben called.

"You did?" Mal asked, walking into the room.

"Yep. It's got spikes and everything," Ben answered.

"Great. Now let's go back to Auradon," Mal said.

"I think you're forgetting something," Ben stated.

"What?" Mal asked.

"A kiss for finding your baby toy," Ben answered, smiling.

Mal snorted. "Like I'm going to do that," she said playfully. "Now come on, Ben."

 **Hopefully the next one will be better...**


	47. Chapter 47: Parent Figures

After the coronation a few weeks back, Ben invited Mal to dinner with his parents to clear things up (and to show them Mal is a great girlfriend). The servants prepared dinner for the four of them while Ben worried about what would happen. He paced around the dining room, keeping his eyes on the table. Occasionally, he would stop and fix whatever looked wrong. Mrs. Potts came out from the kitchen and walked to the dining room table with a plate full of sweets. When she saw Ben there, she knew what he was thinking. She set down the plate of sweets and turned to the young king.

"Nervous, Ben?" Mrs. Potts asked.

"I don't want things to go wrong like last time," Ben answered.

"You're worrying too much. I'm sure your parents will love Mal," Mrs. Potts reassured.

Ben smiled. Just then, the door bell rang. A servant was going to get it, but Ben yelled, "I got it!" and rushed to the door. He opened it and was glad to see Mal looking gorgeous as always. But he was surprised to see that Evie, Jay, and Carlos were with her.

"Hi, Mal. You look beautiful," Ben said.

"Thanks. You don't mind if my friends join, right?" Mal asked, pointing to Evie, Jay, and Carlos.

"Uh, nope. Not at all. Come in, you guys," Ben said, gesturing for them to come inside the castle.

Evie, Jay, and Carlos looked around the castle, amazed by how beautiful it was. While those three were busy, Ben came up to Mal with a question.

"Why are they here?" Ben asked. "Not that I don't want them here. I just thought it was just going to be us and my parents."

"Don't worry. You won't even notice they're there," Mal replied.

"Yeah, but this was for you to meet my parents. Again," Ben stated.

"Well, you date me, you date them, too," Mal joked.

Ben couldn't help but laugh. "Alright then," he said.

He lead her to the dining room where Evie, Jay, and Carlos had already went to. The boys were drooling over the delicious-looking food before them, and Evie was admiring the beautiful decorations in the room.

Just then, Cogsworth entered the dining room. He approached the teens with an announcement.

"Ben, your parents will be here in a moment," Cogsworth informed in that British accent of his.

He looked at Evie and started walking over to greet the girl, and held out his hand for her and slightly bowed.

"I believe this is the Mal I keep hearing about. Such a lovely, beautiful young lady," Cogsworth said, thinking Evie was Mal.

Evie giggled and looked over at Mal and Ben, trying to ignore Jay and Carlos' stifles of laughter.

"Actually, Cogsworth, that's Evie. This is Mal," Ben corrected, moving Mal up to be visible to the butler.

"Oh," Cogsworth said. "I apologize for my mistake. She seems very nice as well."

Mal smirked at Ben, as if to tell him she wasn't angry. A moment had passed and Belle and Adam walked into the room, their arms linked together like always.

"Hello, Ben. Mal," Belle greeted sweetly.

"Hi," Mal replied back.

"Oh, your friends are here," Belle said, noticing the three extra heads in the room.

"Yeah, they wanted to come. It's alright, right?" Mal asked.

"Of course. Any friend of our son's girlfriend is...welcome here anytime," Adam answered.

"Well, let's eat. I heard Mrs. Potts made her famous raspberry scones," Ben stated, pulling up a chair to sit on.

They all sat at the table. Their appetizers came and they began eating that. While Jay and Carlos scarfed down their food and Evie occasionally scolding them for their bad manners, Mal, Ben, Belle, and Adam talked. As they were finishing dessert, their conversation kept going.

"You two raised such a nice son. I'm really glad I met him," Mal complimented.

"And we're glad he found a nice girl like you," Belle replied.

"You know, personality-wise, you could hardly tell Maleficent is your mother with you being good and all," Adam commented.

Carlos snorted, trying to hold in his laughter. Everyone turned to him. Evie, who was sitting beside him, kicked his foot to make him stop.

"What's so funny?" Ben asked.

"Nothing," Jay said quickly.

Mal smiled and chuckled nervously. Belle and Adam thought nothing of it, and moved the conversation along with another topic.

"Out of curiosity, who did Maleficent marry?" Belle asked.

"Oh, um, I don't know. Some guy," Mal answered.

"Some guy? You mean you don't know who your father is?" Belle asked.

"Yeah, my mom doesn't like to talk about him," Mal replied.

"My mom's the same. She goes crazy when I ask her about my father," Carlos added.

"Mine, too. Except, she doesn't go crazy. Instead, she completely changes the subject," Evie stated.

"They all probably killed them," Jay joked.

"Oh, so your dad probably killed your mom then, Jay?" Mal asked.

"Ha ha," Jay replied flatly.

Belle looked quite concerned about what they were saying. She stood up, taking her husband with her.

"Excuse us," she said before walking away, Adam being dragged along.

They went out to the hallway, out of earshot, before Belle started talking.

"Did you hear them? Mal, Carlos, and Evie didn't have a father and Jay didn't have a mother around," Belle said.

"What's so bad about that? I know plenty of kids with single parents," Adam stated.

"Yeah, but they all have parents who are villains. Who knows what they've done to them?" Belle asked rhetorically.

"Belle, you're worrying too much. They're perfectly fine without a paternal, or in Jay's case, a maternal parent," Adam said.

"We need to be their parents for them," Belle declared.

"No, we don't," Adam protested.

"Yes, we do. And you are going to play along if you want to go golfing on Tuesday," Belle threatened.

Adam sighed, knowing how stubborn his wife can be, and walked with her to where the teens were now, which was in the main living room area. Evie, Carlos, and Jay were minding their own business, while Mal and Ben talked, supposedly about the dinner. Belle nudged Adam and directed her eyes towards Mal as if to tell him to talk to her. He sighed and did what he was told. Belle then approached Jay, wanting to be his motherly figure.

"Hello, Jay," Belle greeted sweetly.

"Oh, hey," Jay replied.

"Enjoying your time in Auradon?" Belle asked.

"Yeah. It's a great new home," Jay answered.

"I'm glad you like it. And you're welcome to come here anytime," Belle said.

"Um...thanks," Jay said.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the room, Adam and Mal (and a side of Ben) had a quite interesting conversation.

"I'm sure your parenting skills are great," Mal complimented.

"Considering your son is amazing," Ben joked.

"Well, um, my, uh...daughter...I actually consider Belle to be responsible for...uh, Ben," Adam stuttered.

"Daughter?" Mal asked, feeling uncomfortable.

"I told you this wasn't a good idea," Adam said to Belle.

"What wasn't a good idea?" Ben asked.

Belle took a few steps closer to the three, ready to explain.

"We were trying to be your parent figures since you didn't have a father around like your friends," she told them.

"You don't have to do that," Mal stated.

"I-I know. It just felt like something right to do," Belle replied.

"Well, if you're acting as their parents, where's the other three?" Ben asked.

Their eyes widened as soon as they found Mal's friends weren't in the living room with them anymore. It was a big castle. It would be hard to find them in such a big castle.

xXx

Loud noises came from the kitchen. Jay and Carlos were jousting with mops and metal pots on their heads, riding on those little serving tray carts. Evie watched them while playing with Sultan, the royal dog that was previously a footstool while under the Enchantress' curse. The maids and cooks were nowhere in sight. Carlos fixed his metal pot helmet before facing Jay again.

"Charge!" they both shouted, charging at each other with their mops.

"What are you guys doing in here?!" Mal shouted.

The boys stopped and looked to see an angry Mal standing at the doorway of the kitchen. Evie looked up and felt kinda guilty for the mess they've made in the kitchen.

"Uh, hey, Mal. Glad to see you're enjoying your night," Carlos said in attempt to be casual.

Jay let his mop drop to the floor and smiled innocently.

"I can't believe you would do something like this! You two are so immature!" Mal exclaimed before turning to Evie. "And you didn't stop them?!"

"I was distracted by the dog," Evie admitted, holding up Sultan. "Isn't he cute?"

Mal sighed in disgust. She turned to Belle and Adam.

"You really don't want to be our parents. This, this is why," Mal said, glancing to the mess they've made in the kitchen.

"Well, I for one, am offended," Carlos declared.

"Yeah. They can't act like our parents, but you can?"Jay asked.

"What?" Mal asked.

"No offense, Mal, but you kinda act like you're our mom," Evie explained.

"I don't act like a mom to you guys," Mal disagreed.

"Whatever you say," Jay said. "Mom."

Mal growled.

"Run," Carlos squeaked.

He and Jay dashed off out of the kitchen from another door. Mal looked at Evie menacingly. Evie glanced back and forth between the door the boys exited and a scary Mal. She chuckled nervously before darting out of the kitchen, following the boys.

 **I hope you guys liked that. I wasn't too great with the Belle and Adam trying to act like their parents part, but in my defense, I don't know how they could act parent-y. Next up is a Jay/Jordan pairing.**


	48. Chapter 48: Not Interested

**Here's that Jay x Jordan thing for you guys. Just note that it's not gonna be some cheesy cliche where they admit they like each other and stuff. Cause that's not really Jay and Jordan's style (in my opinion). Hope you like it anyway.**

Just another day at Auradon Prep. The students were going about their daily routines. Classes, club meetings, and the occasional detention. Jordan was under the bleachers, talking to Ally. She was leaning against a wide supporting beam, her arms crossed and one leg on the supporting beam a foot above the ground while Ally was standing to her left. What they were discussing was rather interesting.

"He acts like he's this great athlete and all the ladies love him. It's so annoying," Jordan ranted.

"Really? You don't like him? I mean, I know he's a VK and all, but you gotta admit, he's rather eye-catching," Ally replied.

Jordan scoffed. "I just don't get why he flirts with me all the time. There's plenty of girls here in Auradon Prep. Why doesn't he flirt with them instead?" she asked.

"Maybe because he's already flirted with every girl at school except you?" Ally asked.

"I just don't get it considering our parents' past," Jordan stated.

"But that's in the past. I doubt he really cares about that stuff," Ally said.

"You're not helping, Ally. I'm so annoyed by him, I could explode. You'll know it'll be too late when he tries to flirt with me again," Jordan said, warning her when she will most likely explode.

"Too late," Ally gulped as she pointed to the guy they were talking about.

Jordan turned around and sighed.

"Hey, Jordan. Ally," Jay greeted with that disgusting smirk Jordan hated.

"Hi, Jay," Ally replied while Jordan kept quiet, her arms crossed.

Jay kept looking at Jordan, who frowned a little at that. Ally noticed there was some sort of tension in the air and decided to leave the two alone.

"I think I hear Lonnie calling me. Cheerio," Ally said before dashing away.

"So, you gonna take me up on that offer and go on a date with me?" Jay asked.

"Not a chance, snake-boy," Jordan rejected.

"Ouch," Jay said playfully. "Not a very nice thing to say, you know."

"Well, I'm not very nice to people I don't like," Jordan stated, sounding a little rude.

"Are you saying you don't like me?" Jay asked, pretending to be hurt. "I thought we had a great thing going."

Jordan let out an exasperated sigh. She unfolded her arms and pushed back on the pillar with her foot so she stood in front of Jay, clearly not happy.

"Look, clearly you're not understanding this. You are annoying to my ears and I don't like you. Why can't you get that through your thick skull?" Jordan asked.

Jay frowned and realized she really wasn't happy with him.

"Well, I know you don't like me, yet. But I'm trying," Jay answered.

"But why try? I don't see why you have to keep flirting with me," Jordan said harshly.

"I don't have to keep flirting with you. I want to," Jay replied.

Jordan rolled her eyes and scoffed. "Yeah right," she commented.

"I'm serious. You're really cool and I want to go out with you," Jay said.

Jordan was about to soften up, but then she caught herself and kept her stern look. She took a few steps closer to him and pointed her pointer finger at him.

"Listen here, lamp-thief. I've seen your type before. You just go around flirting with every girl you see. After a date or two, you drop them like a dead fly. You know why? Because you have no heart. And I definitely do not want to go out with a heartless snake such as yourself," Jordan said, walking closer to Jay with a threatening look as he walked backwards, slightly afraid.

"So leave me alone and stop flirting with me," Jordan finished, before walking away, leaving Jay under the bleachers confused and a little sad.

Jordan was proud of the way she stood up to Jay and told him to back off. But, as proud as she was, she felt a little guilty for insulting him like that. He did seem to really like her. And Jordan just blew him off. Maybe that wasn't the best thing to do. Sometimes, she wished she could do over moments like this.


	49. Chapter 49: Anywhere and Anytime

**So, this is another big brother Jay and Jane. You have NO IDEA how hard it is to come up with something for them. They, like, never interact with each other in the movie or Wicked World, so it's pretty hard. Because of that, this oneshot is short. Enjoy!**

Jay was walking down the halls of the school when he heard sniffling coming from the girls' bathroom. He stopped, curious to find out who was crying. The voice in his head said to just keep moving and ignore it, but the softer, more caring voice in his head said to find out who it is, but to stay out of the girls' bathroom.

"I'm so stupid," said a trembling, soft voice.

Jay recognized that voice. It was the voice of none other than Jane, the Fairy Godmother's daughter. He leaned against a wall next to the door of the bathroom.

"Jane?" Jay said, getting the girl's attention.

He heard the sniffling stop and a voice so soft and shaky.

"Jay? Is that you?" Jane asked.

"Yeah. Are you crying?" Jay asked.

"N-no," Jane lied. She sniffed again.

"I heard you. Can you come outside?" Jay asked.

"Why?" Jane asked.

"I wanna talk to you," Jay answered.

It went quiet for several seconds until he heard a door unlocking and footsteps approaching him. He was greeted with a teary-eyed Jane standing in front of him. She looked away from him, a little embarrassed.

"Why were you crying?" Jay asked.

"W-well, I tried out for the cheerleading squad today," Jane began. "I was doing okay, I guess, until Natalie said I was too clumsy and weird to be a cheerleader."

"That's harsh," Jay commented.

Jane only nodded, her head hung down and her eyes locked on the ground. Not knowing what else to do, Jay wrapped his arms around her and brought her closer to him. Jane didn't look up. She just kept staring at the ground. Soon, she closed her eyes, feeling the comfort. After several seconds have passed, Jay looked around, hoping no one was watching. Luckily, no one was. But still, he released Jane and pushed her back a little, feeling awkward since soft wasn't really his thing.

"Whoo. Okay. So, you're okay then?" Jay asked, attempting to get back his cool.

"Yeah, I guess," Jane answered, forcing a little smile. "Thanks, Jay."

"For what?" Jay asked.

"I-I don't know. Just for comforting me, I guess," Jane replied, unsure of her answer.

"Yeah. Anytime," Jay told her.

That brought a slightly bigger smile on Jane's face. He's like the big brother she's never had.

 **I bet you're all wondering who this Natalie girl is (since she's shown up before in a Jaudrey oneshot). She's a character in the Descendants app, a cheerleader. I've noticed she has sort of an attitude so I put her for things like this. Also, this is the last requested oneshot on my list and the last four I have planned are all my ideas.**


	50. Chapter 50: Hail to the Pumpkin Song

**You know, I haven't done a Carvie oneshot since ch. 35 and I know some of you have been requesting more Carvie for a while. So, here you go! Halloween-themed!**

Halloween has come to Auradon and as the full moon shone bright in the dark, dark sky, our favorite teenagers were getting ready for the spookiest night of the year.

Evie and Mal were in their dorm room, waiting for their friends to arrive. The room was decorated in plastic ghosts and orange and black streamers, setting the feel of this special holiday. Evie sat in front of her vanity, putting the finishing touches on her outfit. A black tiara was placed on her dark blue hair and she wore a black and dark blue and red vampire-y dress. She turned around to look at Mal's costume, and sighed in annoyance.

"A witch, Mal?" Evie asked, flatly.

Mal glanced at her black witch hat and dress with purple accents and smiled.

"I think I look good," Mal replied, proudly. "And you're a princess? How original."

"For your information, I'm a vampire princess," Evie corrected.

"Whatever," Mal replied, rolling her eyes.

Just then, the door opened and in came their friends, dressed up in their own costumes. Chad was dressed a the Mad Hatter, Lonnie was dressed as a zombie, Doug looked like some kind of scientist, Audrey was dressed like a princess, Carlos as a werewolf, Jane as a mouse, and Ben...didn't look very different.

"Hey, guys. Cool costumes," Evie complimented.

"Except for Audrey," Mal said, noticing her 'lame' costume.

"What's wrong with it?" Audrey asked.

"You're dressed as a princess. Where's your creativity?" Mal questioned.

"I'm not a princess. I'm a queen. There's a difference," Audrey remarked.

"Fine," Mal grumbled. "Where's Jay?"

"He said he'd meet us there," Ben answered.

"Wait. Where's your costume?" Mal asked.

"What are you talking about? This is my costume. I'm going as a king," Ben answered, gesturing to his crown and suit.

Mal sighed. "You Auradonians seriously lack creativity," she insulted.

"Says the girl in a witch costume," Audrey shot back, earning a glare from Mal.

"Well, I actually have some uniqueness to my costume," Doug stated.

Mal looked at him up and down. "You're a boring old scientist," she retorted.

"Actually, I'm Professor Archimedes Q. Porter," Doug replied.

"Who?" Mal asked.

"The guy who studied gorillas," Doug said.

Mal looked at Evie, who just shrugged. Doug sighed.

"Never mind," he said, giving up.

Doug walked over to Lonnie and Chad, leaving the conversation. Mal, obviously kind of uptight, was still upset about Ben's costume.

"You seriously couldn't think of anything else besides a king?" Mal asked.

"Not really," Ben answered, being okay with his girlfriend yelling at him.

"Why don't you be a werewolf like me?" Carlos butted in.

"A werewolf?" Ben asked.

"Yeah. They're awesome," Carlos answered, showing off his costume.

He wore a red-eared headband with black tips on his head, fake fur attached to his red, white, and black clothes and his signature dog tail hanging on his belt.

"Um...sure. Wouldn't hurt to try," Ben agreed.

"Great. I think I've got a spell to change your costume," Mal said as she guided Ben to the other side of the room.

While Mal was busy fixing Ben's costume, Evie approached Carlos, a small smile on her face. She crept up behind him shyly and stopped beside him.

"Hey," she greeted.

"Hey," Carlos replied, turning to face her.

"Nice costume," Evie complimented.

"Same for you," Carlos said. "Y-you look beautiful."

"Thanks," Evie said, hiding a blush.

In the background, Lonnie was shouting something about them going soon. There was a party going on in the courtyard of the school they were all planning on attending. Carlos glanced at Lonnie, listening to her make the announcement, then his focus was directed back to Evie.

"So, do you want to go together?" Carlos asked.

"I would, but werewolves and vampires don't get along," Evie stated jokingly, winking at Carlos before taking off.

Carlos stood there, confused. All his friends were leaving to go to the party and Evie disappeared into the small crowd leaving the room. Carlos snapped out of it and followed his friends.

They soon reached the courtyard, which was all decorated for Halloween. Big orange ball lights decorated the trees and there were a few tents that held food and drinks. As soon as they got there, Doug, Chad, and Lonnie wandered off to the food tent. Ben, Audrey, and Jane decided to follow them to make sure they don't get into trouble, leaving the others. Before they left Ben told them they'd meet up later at one of the tables. Mal, Evie, and Carlos were left walking around the courtyard, watching everyone having fun.

"This place is so cool!" Evie said excitedly.

Mal was walking in the front like a leader, while Evie was behind her and then Carlos. They followed their purple-haired friend through the courtyard.

"Yeah. No blood. No guillotines. Just like in the Isle," Mal added sarcastically.

"Hey, where's Jay? Ben said he'd meet us here," Carlos asked.

"No idea. We should go look for him," Mal guessed.

As if on queue, Jay leaped out from behind a tent and scared his friends with a creepy skeleton mask. Mal yelped and kicked him, causing him to fall to the ground.

"Found him," Carlos stated.

"Jay!" Mal shouted angrily.

Jay took off his mask. His all black pajama-like clothes and sword strapped to his back indicated he was dressed as a ninja. He originally wanted to go as a creepy ghost covered in blood with a chainsaw, but Carlos and Ben urged him not to in order to keep things a little less gory.

"That was fun," Jay chuckled. "I love the sound of you screaming my name at night."

The four suddenly went awkwardly silent. Mal raised an eyebrow as she, Evie, and Carlos stared at Jay, wondering if he knew what he said. Jay turned his head away from his friends for a second, then turned back to them.

"That came out wrong," Jay said.

"I hate you," Mal retorted.

"I know," Jay replied with a smile, getting up from off the ground. "So, what are we gonna do first? Scare kids? Eat hot dogs?"

"I think I'm going to pass on the scaring and join our friends over by the tables," Carlos answered, pointing to where the others were at.

"Me too. I'd rather talk to friends than make a bunch of little kids cry," Evie added, secretly judging Jay for wanting to do such a horrible thing.

"Your loss," Jay quickly said before turning to his purple-haired friend. "Mal?"

"Of course. It brings me such joy to scare kids on Halloween," Mal answered.

"Okay, you two have fun then. Meet us later at the tables?" Evie asked.

"Sure," Mal replied.

"Bye, guys," Carlos said, smiling adorably.

The four parted ways, separated into pairs. Carlos felt particularly happy being paired up with Evie. She was always the more gentler one of the group. If he were stuck with Jay or Mal, they'd try to scare the jellybeans out of him like last time. As Carlos and Evie walked to the food tents before going over to their friends, the De Vil remembered something Evie said before they came here. He smirked as he thought of the perfect thing to say. He and Evie took a paper plate from the stack and moved through the tent, taking food and putting it onto their plates.

"You know, I recall you said something about us not being together at this party," Carlos began.

Evie frowned in confusion. When Carlos saw this, he just couldn't wait to laugh.

"I believe you said something along the lines of, 'werewolves and vampires don't get along,'" Carlos said, mimicking Evie's voice. "And look where we are."

Evie let out a short chuckle. "You're a smart little wolf, aren't ya?" she asked teasingly.

"I am, aren't I?" Carlos agreed, taking pride in his remarks.

Evie giggled. Something about that made Carlos' stomach flutter. He couldn't quite put his finger on it, but it could just be him getting a little nauseous from taking three handfuls of candy from the giant pumpkin candy bowl at the end of the line.

After getting their food, Evie and Carlos walked over to their friends, who were sitting on two separate tables. Doug, Chad, and Lonnie were at one, and Audrey, Ben, and Jane were at another right next to it. The two VKs dressed as a werewolf and a vampire sat over by Doug, Chad, and Lonnie.

"Hey, guys," Evie greeted, then noticed how much candy they had on the table. "Aiming for a sugar rush?"

"Yup. We're gonna be bouncing off the walls when we get home," Doug answered excitedly.

He and Chad looked at each other with big grins on their faces. "Oh yeah!" they said in unison, high-giving.

Lonnie rolled her eyes playfully at their blossoming bromance while Evie and Carlos couldn't help but smile at their enthusiasm.

"I still can't believe you're dating him," Evie said, referring to Chad.

"Me neither, but he's cool," Lonnie replied, looking at Chad.

"I think you meant to say, 'cute,'" Chad stated, making the others laugh.

Evie turned to Carlos, who surprisingly had chili sauce all over his face and a little on his costume. She and the others stared at the mess on the werewolf's face, making him look up from his plate, wondering why they were staring at him.

"What?" Carlos asked.

"Carlos, your face," Evie pointed out.

"I know, I know. It's gorgeous and you can't take your eyes off me," Carlos said, knowing how attractive he was.

"No, you idiot. Your face is covered in chili sauce!" Evie exclaimed. "And your costume!"

Carlos looked down at his costume. "It's just the top part," he stated.

Evie sighed. "Come with me," she said grabbing a bunch of napkins from the table. "Excuse us."

Evie and Carlos got up and moved to an area behind one of the tents. Evie began wiping off the chili from his face, much to Carlos' disliking.

"Evie, come on. You're not my mom. Stop wiping my face," Carlos stated.

"I wouldn't have to do this if you would've just been a little cleaner when eating," Evie replied.

Carlos sighed and stood there, waiting for Evie to finish. He felt her and the napkin she was holding move down to his costume along the collar part. She somehow ended up near his neck and she paused. Carlos began to worry.

"Um, you're not gonna bite my neck, are you?" Carlos asked, afraid to look down.

Evie laughed. "No, silly. I was just admiring your costume," she explained.

"Oh," Carlos said, relieved.

"Where'd you get it? I doubt any store in Auradon has a costume quite like this," Evie commented.

"They don't. I made it myself," Carlos answered.

Evie looked up at Carlos, surprised. "You did?" she asked. "Why? You could've just asked me to make it for you."

"I know, but I wanted to...I don't know...impress you with my sewing skills," Carlos answered.

He looked down at his costume, then back up at Evie.

"Then again, I might've never had any sewing skills at all," Carlos added, feeling a little embarrassed of his stitching.

"You look fine," Evie reassured. "And I think it was really sweet of you to try and impress me with your sewing."

"Really? You think so?" Carlos asked.

"Yeah. Though, the question I have is, why did you want to impress me?" Evie asked.

Carlos froze. "Oh...u-uh...I uh," he stuttered.

Evie giggled and kissed him on the cheek, making him fall silent with shock.

"It's okay. You can tell me later," she said.

Though she kinda already knew why he wanted to impress her, she wanted to hear it from him.

"I guess I was wrong," Evie said. "Werewolves and vampires do get along."

After a few seconds, Carlos began to smile. But that smile didn't last very long as the two were spooked by a couple of jerks going around scaring kids and making them cry. Evie had clutched Carlos as they both screamed at the sight of a scary guy with a chainsaw. When they heard a familiar laugh, they realized who the jerks were. Jay took off the mask and turned off the chainsaw. Mal came out of hiding, laughing along with a phone in her hand.

"What are you guys doing here?" Evie asked.

"Scaring kids, duh," Jay answered. He turned to Mal. "You got it?"

"Yep," Mal answered. "Comgrats, guys. You're scare victims #17."

Evie detached herself from Carlos and glared at her friends for scaring them. Carlos noticed Jay had a chainsaw. Remembering his original costume he wanted to wear, he became a bit worried.

"Jay? Where'd you get that chainsaw?" Carlos asked.

"Relax, dude. I got it in the janitor's closet inside the school. Apparently he likes to scare kids as well," Jay answered.

"Well, that's just peachy," Carlos said sarcastically.

"Hey, Jay. You know what else I recorded?" Mal asked, smirking.

"No. What?" he asked, leaning in to see Mal's phone.

"Carlos and Evie talking," Mal answered playing the video. "And look, she kissed him on the cheek. How sweet."

Evie and Carlos' eyes popped open. Mal and Jay laughed and ran away. Carlos and Evie ended up chasing them all around the decorated courtyard.

"Give us that phone, Mal!" Carlos shouted.

"Never! I'm putting it in your wedding slideshow!" Mal shouted back.

 **There's plenty more where that came from...**


	51. Chapter 51: Five Nights at Faery's 2

**Like I said, more where that came from. In other words, more Carvie for you all!**

Earlier today, Carlos invited Evie to his dorm room to play a video game. She agreed, and asked what they were going to play, but Carlos said he wanted to keep it a surprise. It was 8 o' clock at night and a knock was heard on the door. Carlos, who was cleaning up his dorm room, dropped his dirty laundry and ran to get the door, and in the process, knocked over one of the chairs in the middle of the room. He opened the door and gazed upon Evie, who smiled at him.

"Hi," Carlos greeted.

"Hi, Carlos," Evie replied, as she walked into the room. "So, what are we playing tonight?"

"You really wanna know?" Carlos asked, getting excited.

Evie set down her purse as she said, "Yeah, since we're going to play it-" she stopped mid-sentence as her eyes locked onto what was on the TV screen.

Her eyes widened, staring at the screen as Carlos grinned, noticeably happy. The game they were about to play was a very popular game, and Evie knew how scary it was.

"Carlos," Evie began. "What is this?"

"It's Five Nights at Faery's 2!" Carlos answered with enthusiasm.

"We're going to play this game?" Evie asked, surprised and rather afraid.

"Yeah, why? You don't want to?" Carlos asked.

"I-I'm just a little wary about it," Evie answered.

"Come on, Evie. Maybe you can just play the first night. I'll coach you," Carlos suggested.

"You've played before?" Evie asked.

"No, but I've watched people play it on AuraTube," Carlos answered.

Evie paused. "Okay, fine," she gave in.

Carlos smiled and handed her the controller. She hesitantly took it, and the two sat down in front of the TV screen. Evie pressed the play button and the game began. The screen changed to a security guard room and a voice began talking on the phone.

"Okay, so remember to check the security cameras, keep the music box winded up, and flash the flashlight whenever you see one of the animatronics in the vents or in front of you," Carlos instructed.

"Is that it?" Evie asked.

"Yeah. Pretty much," Carlos replied. "Oh, and you can put on a mask to disguise yourself."

"Okay," Evie said.

She switched through the security cameras, winded up the music box, and checked around the room she was virtually in. So far, she was doing great at 4 A.M., until they both noticed one of the animatronics missing.

"Oh, no. Where is it? Who's missing?" Evie panicked, her fingers rushing to the buttons on the controller.

"Um, it's Ducka," Carlos answered after watching Evie flip through the security cameras. "Check the vents."

Evie lit the vents up with the light, but Ducka wasn't there. Instead, Barbara was inside.

"No, no, no, no. How'd you get there?!" Evie exclaimed, flashing the light at the animatronic.

"Quick! Put on the mask!" Carlos instructed.

Evie did so, and a few seconds after, Barbara was seen moving across the screen, in front of the mask.

"That is...really creepy!" Evie stated.

Once Barbara was gone, Evie took off the mask. When she looked in the upper part of the screen, Vangle was hanging from the ceiling, deformed and missing parts.

"Ooh, you are so gonna die," Carlos said in a sing-song voice.

"Carlos, stop it," Evie said, not taking her eyes off of the screen.

She rewinded the music box and exited the security camera screens. As soon as she did, Wolfy jumped out and killed her. Evie screamed and covered her eyes while Carlos jumped.

"And that was Wolfy, everyone," Carlos said, humorously. "Okay, come on. Hand over the controller. It's my turn to play."

Evie sighed and handed over the controller. Carlos began to play, and did everything Evie did, except he didn't die. The screen turned black and '6 A.M. appeared on the screen.

"Yes! Night one complete!" Carlos exclaimed. "Up top!"

He and Evie gladly high fived each other. The screen changed to the security guard room again and the same guy from before began talking again. Carlos held the controller out to Evie.

"You wanna play again?" Carlos asked.

Evie smiled and took it. For the past two hours, they played Five Nights at Faery's 2 and got killed so many times, it could've killed all the royal students at Auradon Prep. In the middle of their gaming, Carlos made popcorn and they somehow ended up throwing it at each other. They stopped playing after they realized it was 10 o' clock and sadly, got killed on their fifth night. Before Evie left, she stated she'd get nightmares that night, making them both laugh.

xXx

The next day, Carlos and Evie were determined to finish the fifth night, so they planned to meet up at Carlos' dorm room after school. School was officially over as Evie walked up to Carlos' door at the specific time they planned, and knocked on it. Carlos said he'd be there, setting up.

As she waited for him to open up, a shadowy figure crept up on her. She turned around, feeling like she was being watched. As soon as she turned around, the figure leaped out and scared her. Evie screamed and magnetized herself to the door, holding onto its frame for dear life. The figure who scared her was wearing a Faery Fezmare mask and interestingly, they didn't tell anyone they played FNAF last night.

The figure took off his mask and started laughing. Carlos was revealed to be the one under the mask and Evie couldn't believe her eyes.

"Carlos?!" Evie exclaimed.

"Surprise!" Carlos said, putting his arms out to make an emphasis.

"You almost gave me a heart attack!" Evie shouted, tears forming in her eyes.

"Sorry?" Carlos said, which meant as a statement, but ended up sounding like a question.

He saw tears streaking down Evie's face and suddenly felt a weird feeling in the pit of his stomach. The blue-haired girl detached herself from the door.

"You really scared me," Evie said, wiping her eyes.

"It was meant to be a prank," Carlos informed.

"Well, I didn't find it very funny," Evie replied.

"I didn't think you'd cry," Carlos stated. "I'm really sorry."

He watched with guilt as a couple tears rolled down Evie's cheeks. Not knowing what else to do, he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer to him. The warmness and comfort Carlos' hug was made Evie feel a little better. And of course she knew he didn't mean to make her cry. Carlos would never do that to her. When he released her, she wiped away the remaining tears from her face.

"Do you forgive me?' Carlos asked.

"Yeah. I forgive you," Evie answered.

Carlos smiled. He wouldn't know what he would do if he wasn't forgiven. He couldn't live without Evie smiling at him so beautifully every day. While Carlos was daydreaming, he didn't realize he was staring straight at Evie, who noticed.

"What? Why are you staring at me?" she asked, smiling, but confused.

"Huh?" Carlos asked, snapping back into reality. "Oh, uh, nothing. I'm just happy you forgave me."

"Good. Just don't scare me anymore with that-" Evie stopped to glance at the mask Carlos was holding. "Where did you get that mask?"

"Jay had it in his closet along with a bunch of others. Apparantly, he keeps a list of everyone he's scared," Carlos answered. "Don't tell Chad, but...he's next."

Evie giggled, bringing some weird fluttery feelings to Carlos' stomach. They walked into his room to finish playing FNAF. He decided to set aside that weird feeling to focus on playing with Evie, but for some reason, it didn't go away. Carlos had a hunch it had something to do with Evie, but couldn't quite put his finger on what it was. A mystery to be solved for another day.

 **Yeah, I know you're all sick of people scaring others with scary masks, but I promise, that will be the last time it'll happen in this assortment of oneshots. And this probably wasn't one of my better ones, but hopefully the last two will be better.**


	52. Chapter 52: Sunglasses

**Here's another Carvie because, OTP. This can also be looked at as a friendship oneshot.**

One sunny Friday, Evie was hanging out in her dorm room all alone, reading a book. The only sound that could be heard was the sound of her flipping the pages. The peacefulness of the quiet room was soon interrupted when Carlos burst in, wearing sunglasses. The sound of the door slamming open caused Evie to jump.

"Sup, E?" Carlos greeted.

"Um, hi, Carlos," Evie greeted back, frowning in confusion as she put down her book and stood up.

"Do you have any tape? Dude tore up my essay on Dragon Anatomy," Carlos asked, looking around her room.

"Uh, yeah. It's over there," Evie answered, pointing to the table.

Carlos took a few steps over to the table and picked up the roll of tape in a dispenser. As he did that, Evie wondered why he was wearing sunglasses. They weren't outside, so the sunglasses were unnecessary.

"Cool. Thanks. Bye,," Carlos thanked, before turning to leave.

"Wait, why are you wearing sunglasses?" Evie asked. "We're inside."

"Oh. Uh...to look cool?" Carlos answered.

"Carlos," Evie said, sounding impatient. "What are you hiding?"

"I'm not hiding anything," Carlos answered quickly. "Really, I'm not."

Evie stared at him and the sunglasses in front of his eyes. After a moment, she sighed.

"I suppose you're right," she said.

When she said that, she noticed Carlos relaxed. He was definitely hiding something. Before he could turn to leave again, Evie lunged at him. Carlos yelped and tried to get away.

"Carlos! You give me those sunglasses right now!" Evie shouted as she grabbed his arm.

"Get away from me, ya crazy wacko!" Carlos shouted back, struggling to be free from her grip.

In the process of their fighting, Carlos dropped the tape. Evie reached out to grab the sunglasses from Carlos' face, but he caught her arm and tried to pull her away. When he managed to yank her off of him, he tried to run for it, but Evie tackled him. Her hand almost reached the sunglasses until Carlos pushed her off. The blue-haired girl stumbled back, but regained her balance and went at him again. After a few more minutes of wrestling, Evie was able to pry off Carlos' sunglasses off his face.

She stood up, holding the pair of sunglasses in one hand while she wiped away some of her blue hair away from his face. When Carlos got up, her eyes popped open.

"Carlos," Evie said, stunned by what she saw.

In front of her, Carlos stood there with a black eye. He looked awful. The first thing that came to Evie's mind was, who did this to him? There's no one here that would ever do something like this to him.

"I'm fine, Evie. It's not that bad," Carlos stated, not showing any signs of pain.

"Not that bad?! Carlos! Who did this to you?!" Evie asked, demanding to know.

"No one! I'm fine. Really," Carlos insisted.

"You're lying," Evie said. "Tell me what happened."

Carlos sighed. "Fine. I got hit by a baseball while the guys were playing in the field. Happy?"

"Is that the truth?" Evie asked.

"No, I got beat up by some mice," Carlos answered sarcastically.

Evie glared at him, then took his wrist and dragged him over to a chair. She set him down, much to his confusion, and went to get something. When she came back, she was holding an icepack. She held it out to Carlos, but he resisted.

"Evie, I'm fine. I don't need it," he stated.

"Just take it," Evie replied.

Carlos sighed and took the icepack from Evie. He held it up to his eye and watched as she sat down on a chair next to him. While he did appreciate her help, Carlos didn't want it. He felt like he could take care of himself.

"You know, I just came here for some tape," Carlos pointed out.

"The guys did this to you?" Evie asked for clarification.

"The ball did," Carlos corrected.

"But they were the ones who threw it," Evie replied.

She looked over at her makeup and after some time of staring, a lightbulb appeared above her head.

"Want me to cover it up?" Evie asked.

"How?" Carlos asked, still holding the icepack over his eye.

In response, Evie picked up one of her makeup brushes, giving Carlos a hint. At first, he was going to disagree, the thought that he would be wearing makeup for the rest of the day floating in his mind, but then he changed his mind about it.

"Sure," Carlos answered.

Soon, Evie began to cover up Carlos' black eye with her makeup. During the middle of her work, she was tempted to put eyeshadow on his face, but urged herself not to. When she was done, she gave Carlos a mirror to look in. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and leaned in to see the end result in the mirror with him.

"There. All better," Evie said.

"Wow," Carlos reacted, his black eye nowhere to be seen.

He turned to face Evie, who was kinda resting her head on his shoulder.

"Thanks," Carlos said, smiling.

"You're welcome," Evie replied, returning the smile.

 **Yes, I did waste my second last oneshot on Carvie. (No regrets) But don't worry, because the last one is going to be really good (hopefully) and a little better than this.**


	53. Chapter 53: Their Home

**Okay. This is the last one of this series. I know most of you don't want it to end, but I want to focus more on my other stories (er, story). So, I tried my best for this one. Just keep that in mind.**

Mal exhaled as she stared at the scenery in front of her. She sat on top of the roof of the school in the darkness of the night. While she was there, she was thinking of how much she's changed since she first came to Auradon. When she was living in the Isle, she was this big, intimidating bully everyone feared, but now she's the friendly, half-fairy dating the king. Before, she would've never thought she'd ever date someone like Ben. Or date anyone at all. All her life, she's been taught that love was a distraction.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard a bang from the side of the building. She looked over to find Evie, Jay, and Carlos climbing up towards her.

"There you are! We've been looking for you for over an hour," Evie exclaimed as she propped herself next to Mal.

"What are you doing up here anyway?" Jay asked, sitting on the opposite side of Mal.

"Nothing much. Just thinking," Mal answered.

"About what?" Evie asked.

"Our lives. How different we are now. What we learned," Mal replied. "I discovered love."

"I found out I can be smart _and_ pretty," Evie stated.

"I learned about teamwork," Jay added to their conversation.

"And I need help getting up," Carlos informed, bringing his friends' attention to him.

Evie, who was the closest to him, grabbed his hand and helped him onto the roof as Mal and Jay snickered. Carlos ended up sitting next to Evie as Mal started talking again.

"We became good," Mal stated. "It felt weird at first-"

"It still feels weird," Jay added.

"Yeah," Mal replied, smiling a little.

"Do you ever miss your parents?" Carlos asked.

"I do," Evie answered. "I love her even when she said I wasn't pretty enough for a prince."

"Now that's love," Jay commented. "I kinda miss my dad."

"I think we all miss our parents, even a little," Mal said.

She turned to look at Carlos.

"Right, Carlos?" she asked, knowing how little he missed his mother.

"Y-yeah. I guess you're right," Carlos answered, hesitantly.

On the Isle of the Lost, Cruella made Carlos do chores 24/7. She never showed any real affection towards her son, and Carlos would sometimes do the same, but he can't help but care for her even a little bit.

"You and Ben doing alright?" Evie asked Mal.

"Yeah. We're alright," Mal answered.

"And Jay," Evie began, grinning. "Is Audrey treating you right?"

"Butt out," Jay retorted, causing the girls to laugh.

"Hey, if she ever does something bad to you, just call me and I'll put a curse on her," Mal told him.

"You'd like that, wouldn't you?" Jay asked, smirking.

"She's fun to mess around with," Mal replied.

The four smiled at each other, then stared at the night sky as the stars shimmered brightly. Carlos took his gaze off the sky and focused it on his friends. He could barely recognize them anymore after being in Auradon for a year.

"We've changed." Carlos said, turning his friends' attention to him.

"Of course we have. We're good now, remember?" Mal replied. "What's so bad about that?"

"Our past selves would laugh at us. They'd never believe we turned good," Carlos stated.

Evie wrapped one arm around him and said, "Let them laugh. They're going to be us anyway."

In response, Carlos wrapped his arm around the blue-haired girl and smiled. Mal did the same, linking her arm to Evie's and to Jay, who repeated this action. They sat there staring at the horizon. They could see a city, an ocean, and if you squint, you can see an island. Their home.

 **And there you have it, ladies and gentlemen. That's it. I hope you liked it. Thank you guys for reading my oneshot series. And thanks for also reviewing.**


End file.
